


The First Winter

by Kaishakai



Series: Changing Fate [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Alternate Canon, Changing a ton of stuff so be prepared..., Gen, Time Travel, fem!ichigo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 60,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaishakai/pseuds/Kaishakai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every war has a victor, but every victory carries a price. Theirs was a steep price to pay so when presented an opportunity to go back and change things, to lessen the price they had to pay, to change the course of their lives, there was very little reason not to. The question now is if they're willing to pay the new price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back to the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost, I am not the owner of Bleach of any of its characters. As for this story, I have taken quite a few liberties and have a ton more planned. First, I turned Ichigo into a girl. Not to your tastes, then please back out now- it's clearly tagged and I've now warned you so don't complain about it. Next, this is a time-travel fic which means that Ichigo, as well as a few others, have come from the future so yes, their personalities may be off. Given they've come from a future and lived through a war(s), it should be expected that they've grown/changed due to those experiences. If they seem a little OOC, that may be why. Now, if you think they're too OOC, please comment and I'll see about fixing it. Next is the order of events and such. This series is a WIP and events have not been set in stone just yet so if anyone has a request or two, please feel free to do so.  
> As a last note: comments, reviews, suggestions, and requests are more than welcome. Flames are greatly discouraged, though constructive criticism is also welcome. I think that about covers everything... yep, okay, so on to the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone registered on ff, I have a poll posted on which Arrancar/Fullbring/Quincy to keep around and which to leave to their fates on [my page](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2415663/Kaishakai#). There's a poll [here](https://goo.gl/oe8j54) as well and no log in is required so guests can vote too. The votes are in regards to this timeline so be sure to vote.  
> 

Pain… so much pain.

It felt as if her soul was being torn asunder, ripped apart piece by piece before being tossed together in a too-small container. It wasn’t the most intense pain she’d ever faced before, but it was certainly up there.

When she finally comes back to herself, she feels as if she’d just gone a full round with Kenpachi _and_ Grimmjow. Her limbs are heavy, her skin feeling too taut, and her throat is raw as she gasps for breath.

“Though I hate to interfere in a fight between Shinigami, I had no choice.” Ichigo’s eyes fly open in shock at the all-too familiar voice. “If my comrades are getting killed this close to me, then I can’t just ignore it.”

Her eyes dart up to see Shinji standing on a nearby roof, feet braced wide and sword resting casually over his shoulder. That stupid blond hair cut in that stupid strait edge style.

“Shinji…”

She feels a small ripple of shock and turns to see Grimmjow staring up at Shinji, surprise evident on his face. The last either of them had seen of Shinji, his entire chest cavity had been torn open, an empty hole gaping at the sky, and his throat had been just as much a mess. She hadn’t been sure if she would be able to bring herself to look at him, to chance seeing him alive after almost a year of him being gone…

Shaking the thought away, she trains her gaze on Grimmjow, taking in the tattered Espada uniform and the shorter hair… the missing arm. She feels a brief moment of apprehension. Ichigo’s eyes seek out the small bracelet wrapped around his wrist. She has a similar one on her own. Kisuke had spent months designing them; pouring over all the readings he could get his hands on so that nothing would tip anyone off.

She breathes a sigh of relief at the realization that this was _her_ Grimmjow and not the Grimmjow of the present time. Her sigh of relief though turns into a pained cry when Grimmjow jumps forward, snatching Pantera from where she was pinning Ichigo’s hands to the ground.

“Dammit, Grimmjow,” she hisses, cupping her hands in her lap. “You’re such an ass!”

“Like you didn’t already know that, Ichi-me.” Grimmjow laughs as he clashes swords with Shinji.

Ichigo growls under her breath, only to freeze when someone moves to cover her hands with their own. Rukia is leaning over, frowning as she takes Ichigo’s hands and examines the wound.

“You’re such an idiot, Ichigo,” Rukia scolds her. “What were you thinking?”

“At the time, I wasn’t,” Ichigo answers honestly. Back then, the only thing she’d been focused on was that there were Arrancar in Karakura and that they were no doubt going to be targeting her friends.

Rukia lets out a sigh of disgust and continues to rant even as she applies a small wrap. Ichigo feels a wave of nostalgia at the scolding and looks up to see Shinji and Grimmjow going at it.

It won’t be much longer before Ulquiorra will show up to take Grimmjow and the other Espada back to Hueco Mundo. If Grimmjow goes back and Aizen tries to have Orihime heal his arm, they’ll run into some real trouble.

“Oi, Shinji,” she yells as Shinji calls his mask. “Stop playing around and take him down already.”

Shinji doesn’t make any acknowledgement but Grimm does shoot her a quick scowl. The two exchange a few more blows before Shinji summons a Cero. She can just imagine Grimm’s growl of annoyance as he lets the Cero hit him, crashing to the ground.

Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, she flash-steps to him and quickly deals a punch to render him unconscious. The fight may have been cut a little short, but they are still cutting it close. Hefting the ex-Espada over her shoulder, she quickly tosses him at Shinji.

“Have Hachi store him,” she instructs. “And be quick. It won’t be long before someone comes to try and reclaim him.”

“Yare, yare,” Shinji sighs, hefting Grimmjow more securely before taking off.

Not a moment too soon as Ulquiorra appears. He glances from Rukia to Ichigo, taking in the damage to the surrounding area.

“Am I to take it Grimmjow lost?”

Ichigo shrugs, “Something like that. Looks like the others aren’t doing too well, either.”

Ulquiorra turns his gaze in the direction where the others were fighting. “It’s of no consequence. The mission is accomplished. We’re going back.”

Ichigo tightens her grip on Zangetsu, wishing she could say something; that she could put a stop to all of this right now.

Instead, she keeps a tight rein on her reiatsu and watches as a Negación claims the remaining Espada and takes them back to Hueco Mundo.

Quiet settles over the area and Ichigo winces as her wounds make themselves more apparent. She’d almost forgotten how badly she’d been hurt in that fight against Grimmjow. On one hand it was fortunate she hadn’t just appeared whole and hale at the end of a battle, but on the other the wounds are rather bothersome. And, at the time, she recalls them being fairly serious.

Even now they itch with the need to close over and heal, but she and Zangetsu will her wounds to stay as they are. It wouldn’t do, after all, if she were to suddenly inherit a healing factor that hadn’t been present just a short hour ago.

Grimacing, she places a hand over her ribs and turns in the direction of the Visored warehouse.

Rukia instantly rushes to her side. “You fool, what do you think you’re doing?!”

“I’m thinking that I should have someone take a look at these injuries and see about getting healed a little,” she answers dryly. “I’m kinda losing a lot of blood here.”

Rukia hits her on the back of her head, causing her to wince as her slight headache turns into a migraine. “You’re an idiot,” Rukia informs her. “Just stay here and I’ll get Tessai-san–”

“If it’s all the same, I have some friends a lot closer,” Ichigo cuts in. If she remembers right, all of the Shinigami will be going to the shoten to get healed. She really isn’t ready to face all of them just yet, especially Kisuke and his keen eyes and even keener mind.

Rukia scowls, giving her an assessing look. “Is one of those ‘friends’ the horse-face who ran off with that Espada? They the ones you’ve been training with this last month?”

Ichigo snorts at Rukia’s signature charm. She sobers a moment later. “They’re the ones who trained me to control my Hollow.” She doesn’t see the use in lying to the woman; no matter what way they go, this will end up coming out. “I trust them, Rukia.”

Rukia blows a raspberry before she realizes how serious Ichigo is about trusting the Visored. “Well, I should hope you trust them. You sent that Espada off with that one, anyway.”

“They’re less likely to kill him on the spot,” Ichigo states plainly. “The Shinigami aren’t likely to show the same restraint. We can use him to get some information on Aizen and what he’s doing right now.”

“But–”

“You can’t say anything about this, Rukia.” She turns to the Shinigami, staring straight into violet eyes. “If you tell any of the others about Grimmjow, you’d have to tell them about Shinji. If Soul Society found out about Shinji, about what I really am, they’d kill us.”

“Ichigo, you can’t know that,” Rukia tries to say.

“I do. Shinji is under a death sentence right now because of what he is,” Ichigo informs her. “You can’t tell them. Not yet.”

Rukia assesses her for a minute before reluctantly nodding. “Okay.”

“Promise me, Rukia.” Ichigo demands. “I mean it, if Soul Society learns of his existence and decides to come after him, I won’t stand for it; I won’t stand with them.”

“Ichigo–”

Ichigo shakes her head. She knows that, in the end, Soul Society will accept the Visored, but she can’t chance any word of them getting back to Aizen just yet. “I mean it Rukia. You and Renji and all of the others, you’re all my friends and I would fight and die for any one of you, but the Visored are family. _Anyone_ goes after even one of them and I will not hold back. I will fight with everything I have to keep them safe.”

Rukia looks hurt for a minute and it tears something inside of Ichigo to have caused that, but it is the truth. For her, Rukia was a close friend; she was the one who first gave Ichigo her powers, the one who gave her the ability to protect her friends and family. In many ways, Rukia made her into what she is, but she’d also been dead for nearly five years.

The Visored though, they are like her; like she said, they’re family. They’d all fought alongside her, believed in her when others hadn’t, they’d killed for her, shed blood with her, and they’d all died for her in the end.

Rukia may have made her into what she is today, but the Visored are the reason she’s still alive; they’re the ones who trained her and gave her control in a life where nothing was controllable. She may owe Rukia her life, but she owes the Visored _everything_.

“I think that hit to your head did some real damage,” Rukia spoke, a sly smile on her face. She holds Ichigo’s gaze, her eyes glinting with resolve. “I froze the entire street to make sure I got the Espada but that bastard managed to escape while I was seeing to your wounds. One moment we had an Espada-sicle, the next, there was just a pile of half melted ice.”

Ichigo breathes a sigh of relief, a smirk threatening as she slings an arm over Rukia. “Good. Now, wanna help me hobble a few streets over?”

Rukia snorts, wrapping an arm around her waist and taking off in a Shunpo, landing outside of the Visored warehouse without need of directions. Kensei and Love are already waiting and it’s like coming home and being run through all over again.

Taking a steadying breath, she urges Rukia forward and the two Visored meet them, each taking a side to help Ichigo inside. Rukia hesitates, looking from Ichigo to the Visored and out to where the other Shinigami are.

“Stop dawdling, midget, and get your ass in here,” Ichigo calls out.

Rukia huffs and charges after them, ranting at Ichigo as they go through the warehouse and down to the training area. Her rant fades away at the sight and she shoots Ichigo a look.

“Urahara knows about them?”

“Kisuke’s the one who got them out in the first place,” Ichigo rolls her eyes, ignoring the way the two Visored have stiffened. “How do you think I found them anyway? I’m shit at tracking.”

“Ain’t that the truth,” Shinji laughs.

The rest of the Visored are already gathered, perching on various rocks as they pretend not to be watching Grimmjow. Kensei and Love lower her to sit down beside Hachi who looks her over with a tiring sigh.

“Oi, dipshit, what’d you go and get your ass kicked for?” Hiyori heckles her. “Thought you could handle this piece of shit?”

“Shut it, snaggletooth,” Ichigo sighs, peeking an eye at the girl. “Not my fault the battle was over before I even knew what was happening.”

Hiyori scoffs, “Serves you right for getting it kicked the first time ‘round.”

Ichigo flips the blonde off and turns to Rukia who is eyeing the Visored woman warily while surreptitiously trying to watch all of the others.

“Kuchiki Rukia, meet the Visored,” Ichigo waves lazily. “Hachi was Tessai’s Fukutaicho in the Kido Corps. Snaggletooth is Hiyori, she used to be Kisuke’s Fukutaicho in Squad Twelve before that clown took over and desecrated the place with his freakish experiments. You met Shinji, he used to be the Taicho of Five; Aizen was his Fukutaicho, I think that’s all that needs said there.”

Shinji makes an injured sound but Ichigo ignores him as she waves to the others. “Porn girl is Lisa, she was the Fukutaicho of Eight. Beside her is Rose, ex-Taicho of Three, beside him is Love, ex-Taicho of Seven, and lastly are Kensei and Kuna, the former Taicho and Fukutaicho of Nine.”

Rukia’s eyes widen as she looks from one person to another before turning disbelieving eyes to Ichigo. “You’re saying they were all part of the Gotei 13?”

Hiyori lets out a loud contemptuous snort, “Yea, until those backstabbing bastards decided to believe that traitor and sentenced us all to death.” She glares down at Ichigo, “What the hell’re you doin’ telling this Shinigami who we are? What gave you the right to bring her here, you stupid baldy?!”

“She’d already seen Shinji and I brought her because I couldn’t get back on my own,” she winces as Hachi presses at a particularly sensitive area. “She won’t tell the others about you.”

Hiyori scoffs, spitting before she stomps towards Rukia. “So, what, you’re just willin’ to lie to all yer friends and yer bosses to protect our asses? Like I believe that bullshit.”

“I’m not lying to anyone!” Rukia exclaims indignantly, her cheeks flushing a deep scarlet. She straightens, standing to her full height as she squares off with Hiyori. “I’m just neglecting to report something that isn’t… relevant to the current situation.”

“Yea?” Hiyori laughs wryly, stepping into Rukia’s space. “And yer doin’ this outta the goodness of yer heart, right?”

“I’m doing it because Ichigo asked me to!” Rukia answers honestly. “She says she trusts you and that’s good enough for me.”

Hiyori looks shocked for a moment before suddenly bursting out in laughter. “You’re willing to lie to all your friends just because little Berry over there asked you to? No wonder Soul Society went to shit, the whole lot of you are too trusting. You make me sick with bullshit like that.”

Rukia’s earlier blush of embarrassment disappears as she puffs up angrily, her hands fisted as she pushes into Hiyori’s face. “No, I’m trusting you because Ichigo does! She says you’re her family now and I swore that I’d always help her protect her family. That’s what I’m doing right now! I’m not lying because she asked me to or because she trusts you, I’m lying to protect my friend and her family. And if you can’t understand that then–”

“Rukia,” Ichigo cuts in tiredly. “Rukia, that’s enough. Hiyori’s all bluster. Just ignore her.”

“Bluster?” Hiyori turns on Ichigo, her hand twitching towards her sword before Shinji jumps forward to stop her.

Ichigo ignores them as she focuses on Rukia. “I’ll come home a little later, once Hachi is done.”

“I’m almost done,” Hachi starts, but Ichigo quickly cuts in.

“After he’s done, I’m going to talk to the Espada and then I’ll be home.”

“You should really go home once I’m done, Ichigo-kun,” Hachi tries to urge. “Your wound is a mixture of the Arrancar’s reiatsu and your own. There’s not a lot I can do. The best thing for you to do to heal is to stay away from those who have reiatsu similar to a Hollow.”

Ichigo offers Hachi a weak smile, remembering how hard he’d taken this situation the first time around. “Hachi, I promise I’ll go home and rest once we’re done. For now though, I’m fine. I appreciate whatever help you can offer.”

“Ichigo, if he says the best thing for you to do is go home,” Rukia frowns. “Maybe you should listen.”

“And I will, later,” Ichigo returns. “Rukia, you know I’ve had worse than this. I survived Byakuya’s bankai; I can sure as hell survive Grimmjow when he’s not even in his released state.”

“Really?” Rukia scoffs. “You don’t look to be in very good shape right now.”

“When am I ever?” Ichigo tries to tease. “Rukia, I’ll be fine. Nothing will happen to me while I’m here.”

“That’s debatable,” Rukia mutters. “Trouble seems to find you no matter where you go.”

“Rukia,” Ichigo sighs. “Go. Check on my family, make sure they’re okay. Let the girls know that I’ll be home for dinner. Not sure if I’ll be up to eating, but I’ll be home.”

“You want me to give them some warning on,” she makes a vague waving motion to encompass her current condition.

Ichigo grimaces at the thought, not wanting to repeat that particular experience. “Yea. Just that I got jumped by some kids after school or something, but that I’m fine. It’s happened before so they won’t worry too much.”

“Well, maybe someone should start worrying about you, you idiot,” Rukia huffs. “You always jump into these kinds of things without thinking it through.”

“Yea, well, that’s just the kind of person I am,” Ichigo shrugs, wincing when her wounds remind her of their existence.

Rukia watches her, her eyes traveling over Ichigo to take in all of the bandages Hachi had wrapped her in. Ichigo looks down, admitting that it does look a little bad. She is more bandages than skin right now.

“You won’t try to fight him right?” Rukia asks, motioning to Grimmjow who Ichigo realized was playing unconscious.

“No worries,” Ichigo assures her. “I’m not in any condition to fight right now. I think Shinji would sit on me if I even tried it.”

“Damn right,” the blond mumbles, absently twirling his hat while he stares at Grimmjow.

Rukia looks around for a bit longer before finally sighing. “Fine, I’ll go.” She waves a warning finger at Ichigo, “But you better be home by seven! I mean it, if you’re not there by seven exactly, I’ll make you very sorry, Ichigo.”

Ichigo waves, acknowledging the vague threat. After so many years, it might be nice to have the little squirt around again, but given how long she’d worked alongside Grimm and the others, Rukia’s threats hold very little sway anymore.

“I’ll be home before then, no worries.”

Rukia looks her over one more time before sighing, giving a forceful nod. She is halfway up the stairs when Ichigo calls out for her. She pauses, turning to face them again.

“Thanks,” Ichigo says, letting her gratitude show on her face. “For real, Rukia. Thank you.”

“Yea, yea,” Rukia huffs, a light blush rising. “Remember, seven!”


	2. Revelations

After Rukia leaves, Hachi finishes tending her wounds, the others watching silently. It is weird to be back here after so long. To see them all alive and well, unmarred by the life they’d soon be facing.

Well, the life they _would_ have faced.

“Soo…”

Ichigo winces inwardly at Shinji’s tone. She shoots him a quieting glance, “Whatever you’re fixing to say, don’t.”

“Eh?” Shinji grins widely, leaning forward on his perch. “Come now, thought you said we were _family_ , Ichigo.”

“You wanted Rukia’s silence?” Ichigo comments idly. “Well, I got you her silence and her protection. And with hers comes Renji’s and, if she sells it right, Byakuya’s and even Juushiro’s and Shunsui’s. And with those two’s, you gain baachan's. Though you probably already have the last three since you all served alongside them to begin with.”

Ichigo glances up at Hachi, “Am I good now?”

“For now.” Hachi looks her over, worried as he eases away. “You will heal much better once you go home.”

“So it was a strategic move?” Shinji grins, not believing her in the least. “Come now, no need to be shy, Ichi-bouzu.”

“Whatever you wish to believe, _jisan_ ,” she calls over her shoulder. She turns back to Hachi. “Are you well enough to heal someone else?”

“Yes,” he answers right away. “So long as their wounds are not too grievous. I can’t do too much while holding such a powerful barrier.”

Ichigo nods, moving to stand. Pain flares all over but she tunes out what she can as she gains her feet.

“Oi, what’re ya doing, you dumbass,” Kensei scolds, jumping forward to grab her arm when she falters.

She places a hand over his in thanks, her eyes locking on where they touch. She isn’t quite ready to look into his eyes yet. “Thanks, Kensei.” She turns to Hachi, “Drop the barrier.”

If she wasn’t so tired, she would’ve laughed at the sudden and unanimous outcry.

“Oi, shut it,” Hiyori barks, silence instantly falling. “Hachi, drop the barrier. He’s not gonna attack.”

Without waiting for a reply, Ichigo goes to Grimmjow, the barrier falling moments before she would’ve walked into it. Grimmjow doesn’t respond when she stops beside him and she lets out a sigh before nudging him with her foot.

“Oi, you can stop playing dead, Grimm,” she continues to nudge him.

He growls softly and she can feel the tension racket up as the others reach for their swords.

“Thought we weren’t telling them until we had everything in place,” Grimmjow says, rolling over onto his back, shoving her foot away as he sits up.

Ichigo ignores the glare he levels her with. “Hachi, you mind helping with his wounds?”

“You want him to heal the Arrancar?!” Kensei exclaims. “You crazy?”

“Grimmjow isn’t an enemy,” Ichigo states flatly.

“Really?” Shinji drawls. “Sure looked the part when he was kicking yer ass a moment ago.”

Grimmjow smiles widely, all teeth. “I really did kick your ass there.”

“Yea, and Shinji really kicked yours until Ulquiorra stepped in and saved you,” she shot back.

He scowls, “I could’ve beaten the little shit if Ulquiorra had just given me a bit more time.”

“Sure, tell yourself that, Grimm-kitty,” she snorts. “Hachi?”

Hachi looks unsure, glancing to Shinji for guidance. Shinji looks from Ichigo to Grimmjow, looking unsure himself as he seems to assess them.

“Why’d you have Shinji bring him here?” Love asks.

“Because we couldn’t afford for Ulquiorra to take him back yet,” she answers truthfully. “Rangiku should be here in a few minutes. We can explain everything then.”

“Rangiku’s coming?” Grimmjow frowns.

“Won’t take her long to figure out where we’re at. We missed our target date which means we have to change our plans a little.” Ichigo sighs, easing down across from Grimmjow. “If she got here at the same time as us, she would’ve arrived during the battle with Luppi–”

“The little pussy,” Grimmjow spits, disgust plain to see.

“Once the battle ended, they’ll have taken the injured to Kisuke’s. As soon as she has the opportunity, she’ll know to find us here.”

“So, what, does everyone just know where the hell to find us?” Kensei asks.

“No. Orihime, Uryū, and Chad may all be able to find us because they’re so attuned to my reiatsu. Rukia knew where to find you because she followed Orihime a while back, when they were worried for me. As for Rangiku, she knows because I told her.”

“You told her?!” A number of the Visored exclaim. “What the hell?!”

“Actually, if you want to be technical, Shinji told her,” Grimmjow offers, looking bored.

“Someone’s here.”

Ichigo looks up, stretching her senses until she feels Rangiku, confirming she’s the one at the barrier and that she’s alone.

“It’s her,” Grimmjow confirms.

The Visored exchange glances, wary at yet another person just showing up.

“Oh, for the love of–” Ichigo takes a deep breath, pinching the bridge of her nose. She’d forgotten how wary they were at this point in time.

“Quick answer, I’m not the Ichigo who left a few hours ago,” she offers up. “That Ichigo was sixteen and can barely hold her mask for eleven seconds; I’m not sixteen and I don’t really have use of the mask anymore. Haven’t had to use it in a long while.”

Lisa cocks her head to the side, “You’re trying to tell us that you’re from the future?”

“Yes, the future.”

“Like we’re supposed to believe that shit?” Kensei glowers.

“She ever given us reason to doubt her?” Hiyori demands.

Kensei rounds on her, “And what, you actually believe this?”

“’Course I do.” Hiyori holds her arm up, showcasing a bracelet similar to Grimmjow and Ichigo. “Hard not to when I came back with ‘em.”

“We know you don’t believe us,” Ichigo sighs. “To be honest, I’m not really sure how to convince you. I mean, Ran-chan or Grimm could tell you something that only one of you would know, but then there’s no assurance that Hiyori and me didn’t tell them it to begin with.”

There are murmurs of agreement.

“Since there’s not an invention to just show you our memories–”

“Not yet,” Grimm mutters under his breath. Ichigo ignores him.

“The next best thing is to show you.”

Ichigo holds a hand out and Grimmjow grumbles under his breath before offering her his wrist. She feels around the thin gold chain, feeling for the near-invisible clasp that releases it.

“Hachi, a five-layer barrier,” Hiyori orders.

Hachi hesitates for but a moment before he complies. The moment it is in place, Ichigo frees the clasp and a burst of reiatsu pours out, swallowing her and Grimmjow in a veritable whirlwind as it blasts free.

The barrier quakes around them, ballooning outward and stretching to its limits, just seconds from breaking when the reiatsu suddenly stops. Grimmjow taking a firm hold, pulling it close.

Ichigo rolls her shoulders, trying to shake off the clinging reiatsu as she shoots Grimmjow a scowl. The bastard had done that on purpose. The sudden burst was to be expected, but there was no call to have let it linger like it did.

Grimmjow grins down at her, unabashed as he calls Pantera from where she sits resting next to Shinji. He catches her effortlessly, slinging her up to rest casually across his shoulders. The asshole stands proudly, feet braced wide, his left arm whole and hale, tucked into his white slacks.

His hair is back to its normal length, hanging down into his face and around his shoulders. He grins widely, his fangs shining just as proudly as his more pronounced markings. He is unashamed, his arms positioned so that his white vest stands open, showcasing all the scars he’s gained over the years.

“Visored, let me introduce you to Grimmjow Jaegerjacques, Taicho of Squad Eight.”

Again, the response it garners would have been hilarious, it really is and Grimmjow is certainly enjoying it as he laughs loudly, but Ichigo is entirely too tired at this point.

“Yes, he’s a Taicho of the Gotei 13 and yes, he’s an Arrancar,” she sighs tiredly. “But given the state of things, no one really cared anymore so long as he was willing to align with us. There were a number of Arrancar who served with us.”

“You’re joking,” Love stares at Grimmjow, taking him in completely. “If he’s a Taicho, where’s the haori?”

Grimmjow scoffs, “Kept getting in the way so I cut it down to something more fitting.”

“The Soutaicho is a bit more relaxed on the haori now so each Taicho is allowed to alter it to their personal specifications.” She points to Grimmjow’s vest, motioning for him to turn to showcase his squad’s number. “Haori are still to be white with the squad number displayed and the linings are the color of the chosen Taicho. Grimmjow’s is the same color as his markings.”

“So they really made this guy a Taicho?” Shinji looks him over, taking in the wounds that had transferred after the bracelet’s removal. He turns to Hachi. “Let the woman in and go ahead and patch him up.”

A few of the others make noises of protest but Shinji just sighs, waving them off. “We want answers, right? And it’s only good manners to patch up our guest. It would be rude to leave him to bleed out.”

Grimmjow scowls at Shinji, “I’m not that injured.”

Ichigo watches as Grimmjow and Shinji fall into their usual bantering. Hachi sidles up closer to Grimmjow, still a little wary but more than willing to help someone in need.

Love and Rose move a little closer as well, sticking close together as they claim Shinji’s spot. Lisa settles in below them but she isn’t quite relaxed enough to pull out one of her porno mags. Ichigo’s eyes wander off to the side, taking in Mashiro who’s stayed where she was, watching them all avidly. When their eyes meet, Kuna offers her a bright smile before bouncing over.

“So, are you really from the future?” She asks, plopping down to sprawl out on her stomach by Ichigo. When Ichigo nods, she gives a soft squeal. “How far into the future? Was it just a few months? Is Aizen dead? Was it one of us who killed him? Oh, oh, oh, wait, did–”

“Enough questions, Mashiro,” Kensei growls, coming up behind them and kicking Kuna’s butt so she goes rolling away.

“Don’t be so mean, Kensei,” Mashiro pouts, whining as she rubs her behind.

Ichigo tunes her out as she begins whining, fuming at Kensei and how mean he is and how he’s a perv for touching her butt. In all the time she’d known Kuna, the woman’s rants never changed much.

Kensei growls something or other back, most likely that he wouldn’t have kicked her butt if she hadn’t made it such an obvious target. Those two could always get each other riled with the simplest of words.

Something plops down on her head and Ichigo snaps out of her inner musings as she snatches it off, turning it over in her hands until she realizes it’s a blanket.

She glances up to see Kensei scratching at his eyebrow piercing and if she didn’t know him as well as she did, she might’ve missed the light blush ghosting over his cheeks. He scowls down at her.

“Cover up,” he snaps irately, trying to cover his own embarrassment. “Young girls shouldn’t go around all… exposed and shit. You might get sick or something.”

Ichigo fights back a smile, knowing if he sees it that it will just embarrass him more. Instead, she wraps the blanket around her shoulders and pulls it around herself tightly.

“Thanks, Kensei,” she speaks softly.

“Whatever,” he mutters back, scratching at the back of his head. “Stop thanking me. I’m just being nice… No, not nice. I was just…”

Rangiku chooses that moment to enter, coming down the steps and zeroing in on Ichigo, Hiyori, and Grimmjow. “I was beginning to wonder if anyone was even home.” She looks Grimmjow over, taking in his appearance, and turns her gaze to Ichigo.

Ichigo shrugs, “They were impatient. Had to offer enough incentive so they’d be willing to let you in.”

Rangiku makes a meu of disappointment, looking the group over. Kensei takes the opportunity to duck away, moving over near Shinji.

“Did I miss the explanation?”

“Nah, just took off my bracelet,” Grimmjow reassures her.

“How does that work, anyway?” Shinji asks, eying the small piece of jewelry Grimmjow is idling playing with.

“It alters our appearance and limits our powers and abilities to what they would be at this current time,” Rangiku informs. “Urahara-san made them. He worked very hard so no one would be able to tell that anything was off when we came back.”

“You say you’re from the future?” Lisa asks. “How far?”

“Far enough that we can make an impact, but not so far that we’re out of touch with what’s going on,” Rangiku smiles readily.

Love shifts, “So why did you come back?”

“So we can change a few things in our favor,” Hiyori scowls. The _‘duh’_ is pretty evident even without being voiced.

“Why were you four sent back?” Kensei speaks up. “Why not someone like Urahara or one of the current Taicho?”

Rangiku and Grimmjow exchange a look before they glance to Ichigo.

She sighs. “We were chosen because we were the best options to act as Ambassadors to the various…parties, involved.”

“Parties?” Hiyori scoffs. “You make it sound like it’s some big game or something.”

Ichigo scratches absently at her eyebrow. “When it comes down to it, the fight comes from all sides. The only way to make it through intact is if we start working together. To do that, Grimmjow was chosen to talk to the Arrancar. Rangiku has good standing with the Shinigami so she was chosen to deal with Soul Society. Hiyori was chosen since she’s a Visored. And me, well, I was chosen to deal with everyone else.”

“Everyone else?” Shinji frowns. “You have us and the Arrancar and the Shinigami, the only ones left are your little human friends.”

“Not quite.” She runs a hand through her hair, debating just how much they should be told. “I was chosen mainly because I’m sort of a link between everyone. There’s the Shinigami, the Arrancar, the Visored, the Fullbringers, the Quincy, and the Vointeni.”

She sees a number of them perk up at the last three.

“Why were you sent back though?” Rose asks.

“I thought we just answered that?” Grimmjow scoffs.

“Why did you come back?” Hachi tries to clarify. “Why to this specific point?”

“If we want to make it through, to win, then we need all the help we can get and we need it as soon as we can get it.” Rangiku lets out a gusty sigh as she flops down by Ichigo, resting her head in her lap. Ichigo doesn’t bother trying to push the woman away, just starts carding her fingers through her hair.

“But why come back at all?” Kuna looks between the four of them, studying them almost as closely as Shinji is. Looking at the blond now, Ichigo thinks that he’s been silent for quite a while. Knowing him, he’s probably already pieced some of it together.

“Yea, if you won and all, why come back?” Kensei glares. “What, you looked back over everything and thought that maybe if you changed a few things, you could end the war earlier? That you could come back here and fix whatever you think was broken and everything would come out just fine? What, the old man picked you three to come here, to tell us what we need to do to win this stupid battle, to what? Cut down on the lives lost? That’s such crap. Wh–”

Hiyori growls and throws her flip-flop at Kensei, “Shut it, Kensei. No one asked you to talk.”

Rangiku shoots up, glaring at Kensei as she snaps, “Yes, that’s exactly why we came back. We left our lives, our home, and we can never return, we’re stuck here for the rest of our lives, just on the off chance that we might make things a little better.” She makes a noise of disgust, her eyes going hard. “Urahara worked for months designing each of our bracelets, studying every read out on us he could get to perfect what we should look and feel like. We poured over records, researching every battle that ever took place, learning everything there was about everything that had taken place since Aizen openly defected. We built a timeline and we argued and fought over the perfect time to come back, to ensure we didn’t arrive too early and tip our hand, or too late and lose any chance we had, just to make a few _minor_ changes. We trained for months to make sure we were ready, practiced how we should act and how we should fight so as not to reveal ourselves, just for a few small victories.”

“You’re idiots if you think we’d chance coming here and being stranded just for some minor shit,” Hiyori cuts in. “Sure, we might end the war earlier and we’ll save a shit-ton of people who would’ve died otherwise, but those are just the pros.”

“So why did you come back?” Kensei demands. “If you’re not here to speed things up then why come back? Why the fuck did they send you four shits when they could’ve sent someone with real authority who could actually get shit done without sneaking around like a bunch of cowards?”

“We were sent back because we’re all that’s left! We came back because our side lost!”


	3. Planning

Ichigo can’t remember the last time silence had been so deafening… Actually, she can, she just wishes she didn’t. The Visored are all looking at her, shock on their faces and disbelief already building.

“We came back because we lost,” she says again, speaking calmly and clearly so they understand. “For us, the war ended nine months ago. We’ve been planning and preparing for this ever since. The Shinigami, the Arrancar, the Visored, you’re _all_ dead. The Gotei 13 is no more. Karakura is no more. Out of all of the Espada, the  Fukutaicho, the Taicho, the Quincy, out of everyone with any real power, only eight of us survived. That’s why we were sent back.”

“The old man never would’ve–”

“Yamamoto died during the war,” Ichigo cuts in. “ _Our_ Soutaicho made the decision for us to come back. He stayed to watch over what’s left of our people. Kisuke built the machine, he and Nemu made our bracelets to keep us off Aizen’s radar, and then he sacrificed himself so that we could come back. So that we could turn the tide in our favor; to ensure that we won this time.”

Silence reigns again. None of them seem to know how to take the news.

Kuna pushes herself up onto her knees, tears threatening to spill. “So we’re…”

“You’re dead,” Ichigo states plainly. “All seven of you are dead. Most of the Shinigami are dead. Orihime, Chad, and Uryū died. My father and sisters died. Karin came back as a Shinigami. Yoruichi, Tessai, Ururu, Jinta, they all died when the shoten was attacked. Everyone died.”

Ichigo isn’t even aware that she’d closed her eyes until someone touches her and they fly open, staring straight into familiar brown orbs.

Shinji lets out a low sigh, grasping her hands and gently urging her to relax them from the tight fists she has them clenched into.

“You know, I never realized before how often you meet a person’s eyes when you look or talk to them, until you stopped doing it,” he says softly. “Since you’ve gotten here, I don’t think you’ve met any of our eyes.”

“She met mine,” Kuna mutters sulkily, crossing her arms as she turns away from Shinji.

“It’s hard to look into the eyes of a dead man,” Rangiku says quietly.

Ichigo turns to her, worried when she remembers that Rangiku must’ve arrived in the middle of a battle, to come to seeing a man who’d died only two years ago.

“Yare, yare,” Shinji sighs. He stands up, scratching his fingers through his hair. “Why tell us?”

“We can’t exactly head on over to the Seireitei, now can we?” Hiyori scoffs, plopping down. “Look, we were planning to get here a few days, maybe a week or two, before now. If we had, we’d’ve had time to lay the groundwork, to convince some of the Espada to either switch sides or to stay out of the fighting altogether.”

“Now we don’t have that luxury,” Rangiku sighs.

“The Hōgyoku won’t wake for a whole ‘nother two months,” Shinji offers.

Ichigo shakes her head, “The war starts in two days.”

Again the shock is plain to see and this time Ichigo can’t hold back her snort.

“This is Aizen we’re talking about,” she reminds them. “He’s a genius on par with Kisuke, of course he’s figured out a way of awakening its full potential early.”

“If the war starts in two days, what’s your plan then?” Lisa asks. “Why not go to Urahara?”

“Kisuke is working on something that’s very important right now,” Ichigo shakes her head. “He needs to stay focused on that.”

“There are a few key events to this. The first is that Ulquiorra is going to be taking Orihime,” Rangiku starts.

“Orihime?” Love frowns. “What’s he want with her?”

“It doesn’t matter what he wants her for,” Lisa intones. “So long as we keep him from getting her.”

“We’re letting him take her.”

Shinji jerks to look at Ichigo. “You’re _letting_ them take her? You’re letting Aizen take Orihime, without a fight?”

“Yes,” she responds, meeting his gaze. “He won’t hurt her. Her main purpose is to act as bait. When Yamamoto realizes she’s gone, he’s going to call back the advance team and try to fortify Soul Society. Orihime being taken will lure me and, in turn, my friends into Hueco Mundo, leaving Karakura defenseless. And when they realize I’ve gone the Shinigami will follow after me, weakening the attack force of the Gotei. And them splitting their forces between Karakura and Soul Society will even further weaken them.”

“So it’s a battle on three fronts,” Kensei gathers.

“It’s more than that,” Grimmjow shifts in his seat. “The whole thing, the battle in Hueco Mundo, Soul Society, and Karakura, they’re all tests.”

“Tests?”

“Yea, tests,” Grimmjow snaps. “He knows he’s not going to win this right away. The Shinigami have had months to prepare for him and he knows that they know his true goal, so this whole thing is just a way of testing them. See how strong they are, to identify what everyone’s power levels are, they’re strengths and weaknesses. The first battle only lasts a day, but it’s where Aizen’s first real victory is.”

“So how’re we gonna change that?” Lisa demands. “If he’s staging these fights to get a gage on everyone’s abilities, how’re we supposed to get a leg up?”

“We’re not,” Ichigo intones. “Like Grimm said, this is his first victory. We’re going to grant it to him.”

“Idiot says what?!” Kensei barks out a laugh before glaring. “What the hell’re you talkin’ ‘bout? You wanna _let_ him win? I thought you dumb shits came back to change things?”

“We did,” Ichigo shoots him a quelling look. “But if we change too much, we won’t be able to see what’s coming. We’ll be facing that time soon enough, I’d rather not do it right off. This is his _first_ victory, not his last. This battle sets the tone for all those that follow.”

“So you want to set the tone that we’re losing? Real smart there,” Shinji mutters.

“I said we’re going to give him his victory, I didn’t say we’re going to let him win.” Ichigo grins sharply, letting Zangetsu peek through a little. “We know what the matchups are supposed to look like, we know how each fight is supposed to end, and we know the toll each one ends with. That’s what we’re going to change. Aizen will still get his victory, but we’re going to get the win.”

“Yea, please do tell how the hell we both win a war,” Kensei growls.

“We’re conceding one battle, not the entire war,” Grimmjow rolls his eyes. “And the little trophies we claim while Aizen is gloating his victory, they’re going to be what wins us the war.”

Shinji suddenly grins. “You’re planning to _steal_ the Arrancar.”

“Depends,” Rangiku purses her lips, contemplating the situation. They really hadn’t planned on their prep time being so short. “How do you feel about sharing your space with a few more Shinigami/Hollow hybrids?”

Silence again. It seems to be becoming a pattern tonight, Ichigo thinks.

“A number of the Espada weren’t into the fight to begin with,” Grimmjow points out. “They weren’t so much loyal to Aizen as they felt beholden to him. During the battle, he turns against his own people. Not many died outright from battle, some were a result of their wounds being left untended, and some managed to survive in their own right.”

“If you offer them sanctuary, rescue them from the battlefield, give them somewhere safe to recuperate, a place where they won’t be in danger of the Shinigami swarming all over Hueco Mundo, help them recover, their loyalties will be easily swayed,” Rangiku concurs. “Arrancar and Visored are very similar, the main difference is which end of the spectrum you started from. Both have Shinigami and Hollow in their souls, and both were the result of Aizen’s experiments and were cast aside when they weren’t of further use.” Rangiku casts a sharp eye to the Visored. “And let’s face it, neither trusts the Shinigami just yet.”

“Why am I sensing a catch here,” Rose voices, sounding wary.

Rangiku’s smile is all teeth. “The catch is that Gin will be among those saved.”

There is more yelling as everyone tries to make their opinion of Gin known. Ichigo growls and releases a low, sharp burst of reiatsu to gain everyone’s attention. “Gin was never loyal to Aizen–”

“Could’ve fooled me,” Lisa mutters under her breath.

“Gin has never been loyal to Aizen. He serves him and he pretends to be the dedicated little soldier, but it’s all so that he can keep an eye on him. He knows Aizen’s plans and, when he can, a subtle push is all it takes to make a small alteration. Gin’s goal has always been to protect Rangiku and, in our timeline, he died doing exactly that.” Ichigo speaks sharply, making sure all of them hear her. “Gin let everyone believe he was a traitor, he killed innocents, he played a part in all of your Hollowfications, but in the end he died by Aizen’s sword when he finally revealed himself.”

“So, what, we’re just supposed to forgive him everything he’s done?” Love scoffs.

“You don’t have to forgive him,” Ichigo snaps. “Just harbor him until we can arrange somewhere for them to stay on their own. We need every man we can get to win this war.”

“Even if it’s a backstabbing traitor?” Love mutters.

“Yes, even then,” Ichigo says. “We have Shinigami and Quincy fighting alongside Arrancar, I’m sure we can handle something like this.”

They are at an impasse for several moments before Shinji releases a heavy, put upon sigh.

“If it’s necessary for the war, who are we to say no?”

“Easily,” Lisa crosses her arms. “You say ‘no’!”

“It’ll only be for a short time,” Hiyori reminds.

Ichigo nods. “The moment everything has settled, Ran-chan will speak with Kisuke.”

Shinji’s eyes narrow, “Why won’t you?”

“I’ll be in a coma.” She waves the matter aside. “If we want things to go how we want, we’ll need to fill in some of the Shinigami. Key among those will be baachan, jiisan, and jichan.”

Rangiku nods. “Before I came here, I spoke briefly to Urahara and he agreed to arrange a private meeting. I’ll speak to the three of them tonight to begin setting things in motion on their end. I’ll fill Urahara in after the battle.”

“That might be for the best,” Ichigo agrees. “We don’t need to distract him more than needed right now. While I’m ‘sleeping’, he can set Gin and the Arrancar up with their own facilities. It will be a good idea if the two groups train together though.”

“Once they’re set up, we’ll talk it over with whoever they place in charge,” Shinji agrees readily.

“That’ll most likely be Starrk or Harribel,” Grimmjow informs them. “The current Primera and Tres Espadas.”

“Why not you?” Rose asks.

Grimmjow snorts. “When this comes out, they’re not going to be very trusting of me. Besides, Harribel is a natural leader; she’ll be good for what we’ll be coming up against. Starrk is in the running ‘cuz he’s the most powerful of the lot. He’s not much of a run for me anymore, but he’s powerful enough. He just tends to be a lazy ass.”

“Like jiisan?” Ichigo smirks.

Grimmjow rolls his eyes. “Doesn’t mean he’ll make the greatest leader.”

“How are we supposed to help in this?” Kensei cuts it before the two can really get started.

Rangiku, Grimmjow, Hiyori, and Ichigo exchange glances.

“The first time ‘round we joined the fight,” Hiyori reveals. “Ichigo was still in Hueco Mundo and the Shinigami were gettin’ their asses handed to them.”

Love turns to Hiyori, “Why the hell would we help them?”

“I think Shinji’s phrasing is that the Visored weren’t allies of the Gotei 13, that they’re Aizen’s enemies, and Ichigo’s allies.” Rangiku cut in.

“Thank you Rangiku,” Ichigo says dryly. “The point is, you joining the battle is what helped us to actually win it.”

“So what do you want from us this time?”

“I want you to do as last time; I want you to fight,” Ichigo tells them. “You’re the ones who helped take down Starrk and Harribel. They and their fracción are the ones we’re taking here. Hiyori can explain that in more detail later.”

“So you want us to fight alongside the Shinigami and what’s more, you want us to go easy on our opponents?”

“No, the Shinigami will fight alongside us,” Hiyori reiterates. “Berry seems to have this effect on people. The Gotei may be pricks, but they aren’t all assholes.”

“And whatever you do,” Ichigo instructs. “ _don’t_ hold back. When you fight Harribel and Starrk, fight with everything you have. If you hold back or if you hesitate, you will die. The same goes for all of the others, too. No matter their number, they’re all very powerful and are well above  Taicho class, so never hesitate.”

“I’ll try working on them between now and then,” Grimmjow adds. “Starrk may try to play dead to avoid fighting, but neither he nor Harribel are the type to fake a surrender. If they offer to give up, you can take them at their word.”

Rangiku turns to Grimmjow. “You’re going back to Hueco Mundo?”

“Someone’s gotta keep an eye to make sure Hime-chan don’t come to any harm,” he shrugs. “I can talk to the others on our list and make sure they get to safety.”

“How’re you going to explain your absence?”

“Leave that to me,” he shrugs it off. “Orihime is supposed to meet Ulquiorra at midnight; I’ll just intercept her and take her there myself.”

Ichigo nods. “She stops by my house and heals my injuries before she goes. You can intercept her there.”


	4. Goodbye Halcyon Days

Stepping into her body is… there is really no way to describe it. It is nostalgic in a way, taking her mind back to when she’d first become a Shinigami. It reminds her of better days, days where– for all that there was a war going on– they still had lives. But this body, it doesn’t fit her right. Not anymore. It isn’t just that it’s younger, either. She’d lost her body three years ago, felt as it withered and died. This body, it’s too small. Tight. For all that she’s simply a spirit stepping into a body, she can feel where the body doesn’t fit, where the skin feels drawn too tight, where it doesn’t expand the way it’s supposed to, compressing her and making her fit in a space too small. It makes her itch, she keeps wanting to scratch in the hope that it will alleviate the feeling of wrongness, too tightness, but she knows it won’t help.

Kisuke had warned her this might be the case but there wasn’t much he could do for her other than recommend a special lotion that she can get from his shop. Well, a lotion that Rangiku can get, since it is specially developed for gigai. He’d warned all four of them that there would be things they’d have to prepare for before they came back. They’d spent six months not only breaking down every moment of the war, but trying to mentally prepare themselves for being back in the thick of it, of going back and being surrounded by the dead.

When Yuzu had tentatively knocked on her door and she and Karin had come in to eat their dinner with her, Ichigo nearly broken down. Rukia being there, watching from the doorway, was the only thing that had kept her in line. Preparing for something doesn’t necessarily mean you’re ready, Ichigo scoffs to herself. It still hurts. It hurts to have all of these memories of time spent together that no one else will remember now, to remember comforting them in a time of loss, of fighting beside them… of watching them die. Not only are they all alive again, but they are _young_. Her sisters… Kami, she’d known that they would only be eleven, but to see them… She’d never forget anything about her sisters, they’d always been her world, but she’d forgotten just how young they were. Not just physically, but mentally as well.

Her bed isn’t nearly big enough for them but they’d been as reluctant to leave as Ichigo had been to see them leave so Ichigo had pulled them in with her and now they are curled around her, both cognizant of her wounds. She holds them close, breathing in their familiar scents. She feels Shiro purring in the back of her head, his temper settling as they are surrounded by what he affectionately (though he swears it’s anything but) calls their packmates.

“Got room for one more?”

Ichigo peeks an eye open to see Grimmjow lounging in her window, a smirk on his lips as he leers down at her. She rolls her eyes, “There’s not even room for the three of us, no way is your fat ass going to fit too.”

Grimmjow scoffs and carefully maneuvers himself onto the bed, slipping her feet into his lap and nudging Yuzu’s feet until they are nestled under his legs. Ichigo rolls her eyes again but doesn’t bother saying anything, letting the room fall into a companionable silence. A look at the clock reveals it is almost the time that Orihime had originally visited. Taking a deep breath, Ichigo closes her eyes and concentrates, getting a feel for her reiatsu and locking it firmly in place. Once she has it, she slowly unfurls her hold on Shiro, letting their reiryoku mix.

“You’re getting good at that.” She can hear the smirk in his voice. “If I weren’t so attuned to your reiatsu by now I wouldn’t’ve known.”

Ichigo opens her eyes and stares down at him, confirming he is indeed smirking. Everything around her is covered in a light tinting of red, some in varying shades depending on when they were last touched. She knows that if she wasn’t in her physical body, she’d look more like Shiro than herself right now. It had taken her forever to master it with the bracelet in full effect.

“It’s weird as fuck to see young you with that look on your face,” Grimmjow says conversationally. “I’m used to her looking like a weak little shit.”

Shiro growls in her head and Ichigo shifts her foot, digging her heel into Grimmjow’s thigh. He curses, snatching her foot up and away from him. Before any more can be said, her curtains start rippling and they both hold their breath as Orihime slowly steps through.

She takes one look at the wide awake Ichigo and promptly flushes, waving her arms around and spluttering.

“Che, I almost forgot how jumpy she was,” Grimmjow makes a low growling noise, flashing his fangs.

Orihime’s head jerks towards Grimmjow as the noise draws her attention and she promptly lets out a small squeak and jumps away, squeezing herself into the corner. Grimmjow smiles widely at the reaction, his growl turning into a chuckle.

“It’s all right, Orihime,” Ichigo assures her friend. “Grimm’s here to help.”

“But isn’t he–” Orihime’s voice fades as she seems to finally notice Yuzu and Karin sleeping. She glances from the twins, to Grimmjow, to Ichigo, back to Grimmjow, to the twins, and then Ichigo again. She blushes deeper, her hands coming together, the tips of her index fingers gently touching repetitively as she turns her gaze to a stretch of comforter not occupied.

Grimmjow’s smile sharpens and Ichigo quickly kicks him to keep him quiet. “Yes, Grimmjow is the one who hurt me in the first place, but he’s on our side. We know Ulquiorra intercepted you in the Precipice World.”

Orihime gasps, her hand jumping to the bracelet. Her eyes widen in realization. “How can you see me, Kurosaki-kun? The Espada, he said only Arrancar would be able to see me.”

“Turns out Arrancar and Visored really aren’t that different,” Ichigo offers her friend a smile of reassurance. “We don’t have the time to explain now, but I promise I will explain later. For now, you need to know that I can’t stop Ulquiorra from taking you to Aizen.”

Orihime looks lost, her brows furrowing as she stares at Ichigo. “But, if you know, why–”

“You’re not a fighter, Orihime,” Ichigo says, trying to keep her words gentle. She sees Orihime’s flinch and is reminded of how they’d treated her the first time around. “One day, you can be, but right now we need the person you are now. You’re not a liability; if I thought you were a liability I would never consider letting you go to Hueco Mundo. You are strong, Orihime. Right now, you’re probably one of the strongest players we have. You are more than capable of defending yourself, but what we need right now isn’t a fighter.”

Orihime seems to straighten a little, gathering her courage back around her. “What do you need?”

“We need you to be you.” Ichigo smiles at the look of confusion. “If there’s even a shred of good in someone, you see it. You have this natural allure that can make even the most unfeeling person in the world _feel_. I know that not everyone fighting with Aizen is loyal to him. They can be swayed.”

“You want me to convince them to switch sides?”

“More or less,” Grimmjow shrugs. “The main one you gotta work on is Ulquiorra.”

“Watch the Arrancar, see which ones you think might be willing to switch or who you think could be convinced to switch. Grimmjow will check on you from time to time, when he does let him know what you’ve seen.”

Orihime looks from Ichigo to Grimmjow. “How am I supposed to convince them to switch sides?”

“Just be yourself,” Ichigo assures her. “I’m not saying this will be easy for you because it really won’t, you’ll be surrounded by Arrancar while you’re in Los Noches. Some of them might even try to attack you, but keep in mind that you aren’t alone, Orihime.”

“Yea, Ulquiorra has been assigned to protect you,” Grimmjow says. “And while I can’t be open about it and shit, I’ll be keeping an eye on ya too.”

“And we will be coming for you,” Ichigo adds. “Not just me, Uryū, and Chad either, but Renji and Rukia and a number of the Taicho from Soul Society will be coming as well. But this is only if you think you can handle it. If you don’t want to, I’ll keep Ulquiorra from getting you and we’ll find another way of getting to the Arrancar. I won’t put you in a situation that you aren’t willing to go into yourself.”

Orihime leans back against the wall, her arms coming up so she can clutch them. She nibbles on her lip, her eyes unfocused as she seems to take everything in. Ichigo can tell the moment she’s decided to do it, a steely look of determination coming over her face and her eyes hardening in resolve.

“You’ll come for me?” She asks.

“Always,” Ichigo answers immediately. “We can’t let Soul Society know that we knew, so I’ll wait until they realize you’ve gone in the morning and then I’ll go to Kisuke and have him start on creating a pathway to Hueco Mundo. It will be a little while, but we will be coming. You’re nakama, Hime-chan, there’s no way in Hell we’d leave you with Aizen. We _will_ come for you.”

Orihime nods, dropping her hands to her sides. “Alright. I’ll do it.”

Ichigo feels a small smile on her lips, “Good. First things first, would you mind healing me?”

Orihime flushes and quickly apologizes, summoning her healing Rikka. She continues to apologize as she heals and Ichigo feels another wave of nostalgia. When all of Ichigo’s injuries are gone, Orihime redirects her Rikka to Grimmjow without any prompting, her eyes closing in concentration. Ichigo casts a pointed look from his missing arm to his bracelet and Grimmjow rolls his eyes in acknowledgement. He glances at Orihime to be sure her eyes are still closed before he feels along the bracelet, carefully feeling for the appropriate switch.

“Fuck, that feels much better,” Grimmjow smiles widely, all teeth. “Not even a full day but already I was startin’ to go crazy. I can handle havin’ my power limited but bein’ down an arm is bullshit.”

Orihime opens her eyes and gasps, her hands coming together as she leans forward. “Oh, your arm is back! I’m so happy it worked!”

“Yea, yea, whatever. Thanks and all that,” Grimmjow scoffs. “C’mon, we ain’t got much time. Anything else you want to tell her?”

Ichigo shakes her head. “Not that needs told now. You can fill her in on anything you think might be important. Just remember to be careful; Aizen likes his little spies.”

“Don’t worry, I like squishing flies of all kinds,” Grimmjow grins again.


	5. Traitor

Ichigo wakes early the next morning and carefully slides free of her sisters. She knows Tōshiro is already outside her window, waiting for the opportune moment. She moves away from the window and slowly removes her bandages, waiting for Tōshiro to climb through.

“The reiatsu is most likely Inoue Orihime’s,” the white haired Taicho says. “Come with me now, Kurosaki. This is an emergency situation.”

Ichigo nods and dresses quickly, leaving her sisters a note so they’ll know not to worry too much. There is going to be enough of that in the coming days, no need to start it just yet.

When they get to Orihime’s, Rukia, Rangiku, Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika are already waiting. Rangiku carefully maneuvers around Tōshiro and edges closer to Ichigo, offering her a nod of welcome.

“Is the transmitter ready?” Tōshiro asks as he moves in front of the large screen that is prominent in the room.

Rangiku nods, “We managed to complete it while you retrieved Ichigo.”

“Link it up, please,” Tōshiro instructs. His voice is oddly soft, a match to the varying looks of worry and unease on the rest of the room’s inhabitants.

The screen comes to life with Ukitake front and center.

“Ukitake?” Tōshiro asks in surprise. “Where’s the Soutaicho?”

“I’m here in his place,” Ukitake answers. His gaze travels to Ichigo, tired eyes taking her in. He offers her a subtle nod. “Ichigo-chan.”

Ichigo glances to Rangiku who offers her a tired smirk. Ukitake, Kyoraku, and Unohana had all been filled in then. By not only calling her by her first name, but using -chan instead of how he usually addressed her, he was confirming his support in the matter.

Acknowledging this, Ichigo breathes a sigh of relief. She’d had little doubt that they’d help, but even a little could prove troublesome. She is glad to have it absolved.

“Juushiro-san,” she dips her chin. “Since Orihime isn’t here and the abundance of Shinigami present, I’m guessing the news isn’t good?”

“As I was the last person to see Orihime Inoue before she went through the Senkai gate, the Soutaicho has entrusted me to brief you.” Ukitake informs them gravely.

There are sounds of surprise from the others but Ichigo ignores them as she keeps her gaze focused on Ukitake. “Do you know what happened? Where Orihime went?”

“Here’s what we know: the two guards who were guarding her as she went through the Senkai gate survived and returned here. According to their story, an Arrancar appeared and may have kidnapped or even murdered Inoue Orihime.”

“Ukitake-Taicho, you can’t come to that conclusion simply from speculation,” Rukia interjects.

“I know. I didn’t want to say it, but the worst possible scenario may have happened. According to our information, it seems that Inoue Orihime was caught in the Arrancar’s attack and vanished along with him.” Ukitake’s eyes lock with Ichigo’s. “We have not been able to find any trace of Inoue-chan.”

“Orihime is not dead,” Ichigo confirms resolutely. She holds up her hand, turning it about to showcase its healed status. “I was injured greatly in yesterday’s fight but when I woke this morning, it was all healed. None of my injuries remain, though I can still detect a trace of Orihime’s reiatsu. She’s alive. I know it.”

Ukitake keeps his gaze steady on Ichigo, though there is a small flinch when the Soutaicho steps up behind him.

“Is that so? That is too bad.” Ichigo’s hands fist at what she knows is coming. “If what you say is correct, than Inoue Orihime is indeed alive, but that would also mean that she is a traitor. If she had been kidnapped then she wouldn’t have been allowed to go to your place. The fact that she was able to heal your wounds means that she chose to go to the Arrancar’s side.”

“Perhaps,” Ichigo grinds out. “But it could also be a ploy on Aizen’s behalf. All it would have taken was the right threat.”

Renji steps up beside Ichigo, resting a hand on her shoulder for a brief moment. “Yamamoto-Soutaicho, I, Abarai Renji, from Hitsugaya’s advance squad, and the Fukutaicho of the Sixth Division, will head to Hueco Mundo in order to open Inoue Orihime’s eyes.”

Ichigo gently grasps Renji’s arm in thanks and receives a smirk in response. Genryusai banging his staff on the floor breaks the moment.

“I won’t allow it.” The Soutaicho says. “Now that we have confirmed the Arrancar are finishing their preparations for the showdown, Hitsugaya’s advance squad will stop their current work and immediately reassemble in Soul Society.”

“Does that mean,” Rukia begins hesitantly, “we’re going to abandon Inoue?”

“That’s correct,” Genryusai confirms. “It’s one life or the rest of the world, there’s nothing to bet on here.”

“Excuse me, Soutaicho, but I can’t follow this order.”

“As I expected. I knew you would oppose, so I already took advanced measures.”

They all turn as, as if on cue, a Senkaimon opens directly behind them. Ichigo watches as Kenpachi and Byakuya step out, their eyes zeroing in on their respective people.

“That’s how it is,” Kenpachi says. “Go back, all of you.”

“Don’t resist,” Byakuya adds. “We will fulfill the order even if we have to use force.”

Ichigo knows that neither of their hearts are really into it, they are simply following orders and have every intention of following Ichigo once she’s made her own move. She has to remind herself that this is all a farce that had been planned for weeks.

“I understand,” she assures them. “Orihime is my friend, however. I’m not going to leave her there. I will go to Hueco Mundo to get her.”

“You will not!” Genryusai says sharply.

Ichigo turns to face him, her eyes boring into his. “I will do what I must,” her gaze slides to Ukitake who is hovering at the edge of the screen. She meets his eyes, “And you will do what you feel is right.”

Their gazes hold and Ichigo watches as Ukitake’s eyes harden in resolution.

“Your strength is needed in this battle, Kurosaki Ichigo. Acting of your own free will is not acceptable.” Genryusai states plainly, his voice brokering no room for argument. “You are to remain on standby until then. That is all.”

The screen cuts out, leaving the room in silence as everyone assimilates what had just happened.

“Let’s go,” Kenpachi orders.

“Kenpachi, Byakuya,” Ichigo calls quietly, her eyes still locked on the screen. If they want things to go their way, they don’t have a lot of time to set things onto the right path. “When you get back to the Seireitei, perhaps all of you should see Ukitake and get the full story, neh?”

“The Taicho were briefed earlier this morning,” Byakuya responds. “That will not be needed.”

Ichigo glances over her shoulder. “Something tells me jichan has something more that he wasn’t willing to share just yet.”

Byakuya is silent for a moment. “Perhaps it is something worth looking into.”

 

* * *

 

 Ichigo returns home in time for her sisters waking up and she makes it a point to skip school. Her family follow her readily enough after her prolonged absence, her sisters staying home as well and her father shutting down the clinic.

They make a day of curling up in the living room and watching stupid television shows that Ichigo had almost completely forgotten about. They eat whatever Yuzu cooks and even sprawl out on the floor to play a board game.

Yuzu and Karin bask in the attention and Ichigo knows that her father knows something is wrong. She can tell in the way he watches her in an aside but pretends to be as clueless and as big a goof as ever. Ichigo herself basks in it all, her eyes constantly straying to her sisters, watching their every smile and listening intently to every laugh.

She reminds herself that this is what they are fighting to get back, what they are trying to protect. She won’t watch her family die again. Not if she can help it.

It is long after dark when their impromptu family time is interrupted by a knock at the door. Yuzu starts to get up to answer but Ichigo waves her off. She has a fairly good idea of who it is.

“Tatsuki-chan,” Ichigo greets when she opens the door.

Tatsuki greets her with a right hook.

“Where is Orihime?” Tatsuki demands hotly. Her body is shaking with repressed rage and intense worry. “I’ve looked everywhere but I can’t find her. Her presence vanished yesterday and I’ve been looking and looking but I can’t find her anywhere. You know where Orihime went, don’t you?”

Ichigo rubs at her cheek, pushing the pain to the back of her mind as she focuses on Tatsuki. “I do. She was taken yesterday.”

“Taken?” Tatsuki stops shaking, her whole body going dangerously still. “What do you mean ‘taken’? Why aren’t you going after her?”

“Orihime is safe; she’s strong enough to watch out for herself. I can’t go after her until the doorway is ready.”

“Doorway? What the hell does that even mean?”

“You know exactly what I mean. You’ve seen us. You’ve seen me in my Shinigami uniform, seen Uryū with his bow, and you’ve seen us fighting those monsters. The Hollows and the Arrancar.” Ichigo speaks calmly and sensibly, knowing any inflection could set Tatsuki off. “Orihime was in Soul Society training to become stronger when the Arrancar took her. They’ve taken her to Hueco Mundo which requires a special doorway. We leave tonight.”

“Then I’m coming with you,” Tatsuki states firmly.

“No, you’re not. You don’t have any spiritual powers,” Ichigo denies her. “Not yet.”

Tatsuki blinks at her, taken aback by the words. “Yet?”

Ichigo sighs and scratches at her head. “Look, Tatsuki, now’s not the time for this. When Orihime gets back, tell her to take you to the Visored. Train with them, teach Orihime and learn from the Visored, do whatever it takes to get stronger.”

“Ichigo…” All of the anger has left Tatsuki now and her voice is shaky with worry and uncertainty.

Ichigo shakes her head. She glances over her shoulder to where her siblings are starting to get ready for bed. She turns back to Tatsuki. “A war is coming, Tatsuki. And we’re going to need all the help we can get.”

Tatsuki looks at Ichigo, _really_ looks at her. She admits to herself that it has been a while since they’d seen each other, but something about her… she is different. She is, somehow, more. Nodding to herself, Tatsuki turns to leave. “Bring her home. And Ichigo? You better come back yourself, too.”

Ichigo watches her leave, her mind whirring. She hadn’t lied; one day Tatsuki will prove to be a very formidable opponent, especially once her Fullbring powers become active. Until then though, she’d have to get a jump on her training. Ichigo just has to wait.

“Ichi-nee?” Yuzu is standing behind her, holding one of her ridiculous stuffed animals tightly. “Is everything alright?”

“Yea, everything’s fine,” Ichigo smiles. She ruffles her sister’s hair and glances up to see Karin standing on the steps behind her. “Come on, you two should be in bed. Get going.”

She follows them up the stairs and makes sure to kiss Yuzu on the head as she tucks her in before moving to Karin’s room.

“You’re going to fight again, aren’t you?” Karin asks quietly.

Ichigo pauses in the doorway, debating whether to answer. Glancing at Karin though, she knows she can’t lie. “I am.”

“You will be coming back though, right?”

“Of course,” Ichigo smiles. “When I do get back, we’ll have that talk. All of us.”

“So you’re not going to try to blow me off?” Karin scowls.

Ichigo shakes her head. “No. There are some things that you and Yuzu need to know and it’s time for you to know them.”

Karin nods. “Do you know how long you’ll be gone?”

“A month at least,” Ichigo tells her honestly. “And even after I’ll be trading out with Kon regularly for a while. Do me a favor and make sure he doesn’t get into too much trouble with my body, okay?”

“Yea, sure, whatever,” Karin scoffs. She looks up at Ichigo again though and her hands are fisted in her lap. “Just, whenever you do go, make sure to come back, alright, Ichi-nee?”

“That’s always the goal, Karin,” Ichigo assures her little sister.


	6. Hueco Mundo

After handing her body to Kon, with strict instructions to behave, Ichigo finally makes the trip that she’s been putting off since coming back to this accursed time.

In any time period, the Urahara Shoten would always be the same. Even when the appearance changed, the shop itself never did. It was not only a haven, but it was their home. For a time, at least.

When she arrives, Kisuke is already waiting for her, those idiotic geta and that stupid striped hat of his shading his eyes. She takes in the familiar form, the pale blond hair and the stubbled chin, and she has to admit that, like his shop, Kisuke never really changed either.

“Is the gateway ready?” She asks without preamble.

Kisuke blinks at her in surprise but recovers quickly enough as he leads her inside and down into the training grounds.

“I was afraid that Aizen might target Inoue-san for her ability so I kept her from the battle this time,” Kisuke says as they walk. “But I was too late. I didn’t consider her feelings and this is my fault. That’s why I intend to do everything I can to help you.”

“You just like violating Soul Society’s orders,” Ichigo smirks. “Whether you had tried to distance Orihime or not, he still would have targeted her.”

“That’s really an awful expression you have, Kurosaki.”

Ichigo snorts and glances up at where Uryū is sitting so prim and proper. “That’s an awful pose, Uryū.”

Uryū glares down at her but Ichigo brushes it aside as she turns to where Chad is approaching. “Sado. I’m glad you’re both already here.”

“Oh? You’re not going to try to argue that we shouldn’t be going with you?” Uryū snipes from his perch.

“You don’t believe that we still lack power?” Chad asks. “Try to carry the burden all by yourself?”

“I have enough burden,” Ichigo shrugs. She peers over her shoulder at Kisuke and between her two friends. “I may be strong, but even I’m not strong enough to take on Aizen’s army by myself. You both have done pretty good for yourselves.”

Kisuke calls their attention to him. “If everyone is ready, I’ve finished preparations for the gateway.”

It takes no time at all before Kisuke has the Garganta open and the three are crossing into the great opening. Ichigo gathers her reiatsu and creates a path for her and Chad, keeping the path as ragged as ever but plenty stable enough for Chad to use without the danger of falling through. She shoots Uryū an envious glance as he flies beside them on his reiatsu disk.

It would be much faster if she created a similar apparition, but her skills at this current time are not supposed to be anywhere near stable enough for such a feat and she has no doubt Uryū and Chad would both pick up on it. While she knows she and the others will be divulging their secret– or pieces of it, at least– now isn’t the time. Sighing under her breath, she continues to create her path and waits eagerly for when they finally break through to Hueco Mundo.

She is tempted to nudge them towards an exit closer to Las Noches but they have to try to keep to the original timeline as much as possible. The fewer alterations there are, the better. Speaking of, she knows the moment they’ve crossed into Hueco Mundo they’ll be under constant surveillance. She isn’t going to get a better time than now.

Uryū slows to a stop, shooting her a cross look. “Why’d you stop, Kurosaki?”

“When it comes to our opponents, we tend to avoid killing them when possible. Right?” She asks softly.

Chad makes a small noise of assent, “Yea.”

“If they’re worth sparing,” Uryū agrees as well. Then, like the ass he is, tacks on, “Or if killing them would be too much of a hassle.”

She snorts at his answer but doesn’t rise to the bait. It is the honest truth. They are all fairly good judges of character so for an opponent to be spared, it means they saw something worth redeeming. There are a number of Arrancar whom they’d left alive the first time around. It probably would have been better if they’d just executed them, given what they’d suffered as a result of her and her friends’ mercy.

They won’t be making the same mistake this time.

Reaching into her shihakusho, she pulls out two small pouches and tosses one to each of them. She watches as they each reach in and careful extract a small square that churns green and blue.

“What are these?”

“A gift from Kisuke,” she answers honestly. “Aizen’s not the type to let his subjects being defeated to just pass. When you’ve defeated an opponent and if they’re still alive, drop that in their Hollow hole.”

Uryū is turning the cube over, being cautious as he examines the swirling energies. “What will it do?”

 “Those are special kido devices that are set to activate when placed in a Hollow,” she explains. “It will transport them to a place we’ve set up for those who’ve been defeated and who we think can be rehabilitated or who have surrendered. It’ll keep them out of the hands of Aizen and his allies and away from that clown Kurotsuchi.”

“And who set this up?” Uryū asks coolly. “What reason would Urahara have for amassing Arrancar?”

“He’s not,” Ichigo states flatly. “We had him devise the cubes and we set the coordinates to a place he doesn’t have rightful control of. A place where a number of Shinigami/Hollow hybrids are already residing and who I trust implicitly.”

 “The Visored,” Chad surmises.

She nods. “They’ve agreed to house them temporarily. Unohana-Taicho will assign someone she knows I can trust– most likely Hanatoru– to see to their injuries and the Visored healer, Hachi, will assist until the Visored join the battle.”

“Visored?” Uryū frowns.

“People like me.” She scratches at her eyebrow, grimacing to herself as she realizes she hadn’t actually told him about them yet. “They’re Shinigami who Aizen first attempted Hollowfication on. They’re the ones who helped me learn how to control and accept my Hollow.”

“And they’re willing to fight with us?”

“When the time comes,” she nods. She motions to the cubes they still hold. “I’m not asking you to go easy here. You saw how powerful Grimmjow’s fracción were. Our opponents here will be just as strong, if not stronger. But when you win, and if they’re still breathing, I’m asking you to give us a chance to convince them to maybe work alongside us in the future or at least come to some kind of peaceful agreement.”

“Do you think they will?” Chad asks.

Ichigo nods, her heart heavy as she thinks over all that they had experienced the first time around. All of the battles she’d fought with Grimm or Harribel right alongside her. “Some will be easier to convince than others, but I think we have a chance. I’m tired of fighting; of watching people die.”

Chad doesn’t say anything else, just tucks the pouch away and gives her a sharp nod. Ichigo gives a nod of thanks, remembering all over again why Chad, despite their differences and any amount of space that came between them, had always remained her best friend. Uryū, as if to prove he is just as much of an ass as she’d always remembered, pushes his glasses up his nose and tucks the pouch into his cape, sneering down his nose. “I’m not promising anything but, if the opportunity arises, I will consider it.”

“Yea, yea, whatever you say, you pain in my ass.” She resumes their trek, throwing a fuming Uryū a spirited smile over her shoulder. “If Your Highness would care to join us, we have a Princess to rescue and a tyrant to overthrow.”

 

* * *

    

For Ichigo, she’d last been in Hueco Mundo not even a full year ago and she’d been expecting it to feel the same now as it had then. Only it doesn’t. The air feels... it feels pure, compared to what it had become. She’d never really noticed the shift before, probably putting it down to the atmosphere brought on by being at war.

She breathes deeply, paying little attention to the surrounding hall. Uryū is talking lowly, eyes darting around the walls. Ichigo smirks, remembering the first time they’d come here. She’d been as loud and oblivious as ever, and Uryū had been easily riled and reacted fiercely to her antics.

This time, they keep quiet and Ichigo follows the same path as before and Uryū, as if to prove he just likes being divergent, manages to trip the second trap. She raises her eyes to the ceiling and silently wonders if this is just their luck, a sort of twisted karma for her coming back in the first place, or if Uryū is just that accident prone.

Uryū keeps his eyes trained ahead, reiatsu thrumming warily. “Kurosaki, what do you think that sound is?”

“That was kind of an old-fashioned trigger and the oldest traps generally involve falling floors and giant boulders,” she offers glibly. The boulder chooses that moment to come rolling into view.

Uryū closes his eyes in consternation and adjusts his glasses. “Geez, what an awful trap.”

 “At least it’s going slow,” she jokes.

He glares at her, “This isn’t the time to be grateful.”

She chortles at the role reversal. Chad calmly striding forward negates whatever Uryū was getting ready to say.

“Leave this to me,” he says, squaring up.

Ichigo is every bit amused now as she’d been any other time Chad exhibited his strength. She is smiling as the boulder crumbles and offers him a thumbs up.

“Very well done.” And then, just to be a shit, she turns to Uryū with a flat stare. “Not so well for you, falling for such an ‘awful trap’ and all.”

Uryū is puffing up, gearing for what would undoubtedly be a barbed comeback, when they hear and feel what seems like thunderous steps.

Ichigo feels a chill go up her spine as the Arrancar– she honestly doesn’t remember his name, being sidetracked by Chad and Uryū throwing her around last time– peeks around the bend. She is eerily reminded of one of those creepy horror shows Karin loved so much.

“Who are you?” He asks.

Ichigo doesn’t need Uryū’s interference this time, turning on her heel and taking off even as the thought occurs to the other two.

“I’m surprised we’re not having to drag you off,” Uryū needles her.

She shoots him an unimpressed look, “I’m not a complete idiot. Besides, he was creepy. Creepier than that freak Mayuri.”

Uryū nearly trips over his own feet, looking at her askance, “So it has nothing to do with the halls being too narrow and us being underground?”

“Nope,” she grins widely.

He gives her an unimpressed look but they continue running until Chad points to the room ahead. Like before, Uryū makes straight for the stairs, only to be cut off by the spikey Arrancar. They are soon joined by the creepy giant, his tongue lolling out.

Ichigo remembers that neither had the traditional humanoid build, but hadn’t paid any additional attention to them at the time. An Arrancar was an Arrancar and simply someone to fight and gather information from. Now, she gives the two a quick evaluation, taking in their partial masks and the human-like features.

She dimly considers taking Uryū and Chad and making a break for it, but she knows the two Arrancar would just follow. If they defeat them here, neither would survive the cave in. If they did lure them up into the desert, they would still defeat them and she could send them to the Visored, but she honestly doesn’t know enough about either of them to know if there is a chance of them defecting to their side.

Shaking her head, she decides it will just be better to sit back and let the fight carry out as before. Decided, she glances over her shoulder, “Do you think you two can handle these losers?”

Chad, who had been stepping forward, pauses. “You’re not going to try to take them on yourself?”

“These two are small fry compared to what we’ll be facing shortly. They shouldn’t prove too much trouble for you,” she throws Uryū a smug look, “and it will give me a chance to see how much stronger you’ve both grown.”

Uryū looks ready to shoot her with an arrow, but he concedes the point. “Urahara-san gave us some information about the Arrancar. The Arrancar group which that Grimmjow guy brought was made up of Gillian and Adjuchas. Usually, Menos Grande become humanoid after transforming into an Arrancar, but the only type with one-hundred percent success are the Vasto Lorde. About the other two, there are a large number of Arrancar who aren’t fully humanoid. Moreover, those with the least intelligence are the ones that look the most like Hollows.”

The giant Arrancar takes affront at essentially being called an idiot and strikes out at Uryū who easily evades. Chad moves to assist but the other Arrancar quickly cuts him off.

“You were out of line there,” the spiked one says. “If you were speaking only about Demoura, then that would have been fine. But to call me, Aisslinger, one of those with the ‘least intelligence’... You were way out of line!”

“Aiss, don’t you call me stupid!” The giant, Demoura, yells.

Ichigo flashes to the stairs and Aisslinger’s eyes jerk after her in surprise, looking ready to come after her. She shoots him a two-finger salute and calmly sits on the bottom step, settling in to watch the fight. “Don’t mind me. I’m just making sure I’m out of the way so no one can claim I messed the match up. Carry on.”

She watches the fight closely, evaluating the Arrancar as they not only fight, but at how they interact with Uryū and Chad. She nearly laughs when her friends switch opponents, feeling a wave of nostalgia as Uryū summons his Ginrei Kojaku. She has a quick flash of the Zanpakuto rebellion, where she’d spent a few hours messing with Uryū, trying to convince him that his bow had manifested. He’d gotten so mad when he realized that manifested Zanpakuto had physical forms. He’d spent over an hour chasing and shooting at her. She knows for a fact Kisuke (probably damn Sui-Feng and Kurotsuchi, too) managed to get a few pictures.

As for the Arrancar, she figures she’s reached a conclusion on both. While she could send them both through and save them, there is nothing to guarantee they’ll convert which left the option of releasing a potential enemy or holding them prisoner. Neither idea appeals to her which means leaving them to their original fate.

 When the fight concludes, and Uryū has given his spiel, she slowly stands. Aisslinger’s words strike a chord in her, mainly because there is so much truth to them. They honestly had no idea just what type of people they were facing and even when they did manage to win, it was always at a cost.

“Victory is always hollow,” she murmurs softly to herself.


	7. Rekindling Friendships

No matter how much time she spends in Hueco Mundo, she will never get used to the sand. It gets everywhere, no matter how you tie your uniform or what you wear. She hates it. It is in the top five on her list of things to hate. Aizen had long secured first place and Yhwach had claimed second for himself, but sand and Kurotsuchi Mayuri are tied for third place. It depends on the day and her mood on which pulls ahead.

When Uryū and Chad spot Las Noches, she has to smirk. It isn’t in the top five, but it is higher than ten. She’d destroyed it in a fit of rage two years ago. The Visored, Kisuke, Nel, and Grimmjow had all been more than happy to help.

Her musings are interrupted when she notices Chad has come to a full stop. Looking around, she tries to figure out why, before the answer makes itself known in the form of a tornado. Giving a heavy sigh, she unsheathes Zangetsu.

 _Behave,_ she mentally chides Shiro.

He gives an aggrieved sigh but doesn’t interfere when she lets loose a weak Getsuga Tenshō, just enough to interrupt the air flow of the tornado and dispersing it. Without waiting for the others, she takes off again. They catch up soon enough and what seems like hours pass as they continue running.

She’d forgotten how long it had taken them to reach the palace. Before long, she notes Uryū and Chad starting to lag and calls for a break. Uryū makes his way to a fallen tree and perches while Chad gives no thought to flopping down on the sand. Shaking her head, she eases herself down and lets the reishi in the air trickle through and revitalize her.

A small lizard Hollow climbs out of the sand not too far from her and she slowly holds her hand out, waiting patiently as it creeps closer. Its tongue flicks out, tasting the air, before it creeps forward and climbs into her hand. She smiles to herself, carefully petting a finger down the head and offering a taste of her reishi before lowering it back to the sand where it scurries off.

“Hueco Mundo is a place filled with reishi,” Uryū starts explaining without prompting. “Hollows as small as that one probably absorb enough reishi from the air that they don’t have to consume human souls.”

Ichigo gives a low hum of acknowledgement before she sends him a coy look. “You fight by using reishi from the environment and by absorbing it from your opponents, right? I guess Quincy aren’t a whole lot different from Hollows; it’s just in how you obtain it.”

“The more reishi there are, the stronger we become,” Uryū acknowledges but his calm exterior quickly morphs as he pins her with an iron stare. “But we are nothing like Hollows!”

She makes a fanning motion with her hand, throwing him a smile. “There’s nothing wrong with being a little like a Hollow. I’m part Hollow after all, and Chad’s ability combines his life force with reishi gathered from the environment as well. You’re not alone, Uryū.”

Ichigo can feel Chad taking in what she’s said. She knows he was already piecing this together, but as accepting of his abilities as he is, like the rest of the Fullbringers he wasn’t exactly comfortable in knowing where they came from. If she can try to ease his discomforts now, all the better. And messing with Uryū is just a bonus.

As predicted, Uryū jumps to his feet, “Aren’t Shinigami the same?”

“Yep,” she acknowledges willingly. “You’ve gotten stronger since coming here, right?”

Uryū pauses and visibly reigns himself in. He adjusts his glasses again, looking off into the distance. He nods, “I confirmed it when I fought earlier. Once I get used to this place, I can probably fight better than I could in the real world or in Soul Society.”

“Here, the home of Hollows,” she taunts. Uryū glares. “There’s nothing wrong with it. All of our powers come from somewhere. The thing that sets it all apart is in how we use them. You use reishi to fight, Hollows use it to survive, and we all rely on it to remain strong.”

“The reishi will affect the Arrancar as well,” Uryū points out.

Ichigo nods. “This is their home. What’s more, they’re used to it which means they won’t need a period of adjustment like any invaders will.”

“We also don’t know how far Aizen has transformed the Arrancar,” he carries on. “Nor how much control he has over them. Even if he doesn’t control them, we’re still food to them as well as being their enemies.”

“Then we better make sure we don’t get eaten,” Ichigo shrugs.

“Will you be serious!” Uryū rounds on her. “Even normal Hollows, due to the increase in reishi, will be stronger than normal.”

“I’m well aware what dangers we face,” she says. “But stressing isn’t going to help. We’re here for Orihime and they’re not going to let us just take her. We’ll fight anyone who gets in our way and we won’t fail because we can’t. She’s counting on us.”

Uryū scowls, the vein in his forehead popping. “You’re a complete idiot. There’s–”

“No use in worrying,” she shrugs. She turns and waves at Chad, “Let’s get going. We’re all rested enough to continue.”

They’ve only taken a handful of steps when there is suddenly a geyser of sand as Bawabawa appears, accompanied by Nel and her fracción. Uryū says a few words, mistakenly identifying Nel as human, and he and Chad spring into action. Rolling her eyes, Ichigo joins them just as Nel throws her hood back, revealing her mask. Chad and Uryū are quick to back off and the other four are quick to bow in apology.

“We are terribly sorry,” Nel apologizes solemnly. She straightens with her innocent smile, “We never thought that playing Endless Tag would cause this much of a problem.”

“Endless Tag?” Uryū asks, as if needing to verify he’d heard right.

“Well, there isn’t much to do in Hueco Mundo,” Nel rubs the back of her head.

Ichigo feels a smile threatening and fights it down as the introductions carry on. When the Arrancar realize who they are and start plotting, she resigns herself to a quick game of Endless Tag. It is fun enough when you want to pass time or unwind without violence, but it also has the tendency to make you look like a complete idiot.

Nel lifting Zangetsu starts the game and while she feels every bit the idiot she probably looks, Ichigo takes great joy in hearing Uryū and Chad joining as they run from Bawabawa. When Nel trips, Ichigo scoops her up and jumps aside to avoid being squished by Pesche and Dondochakka who are in turn squished by Bawabawa when Uryū and Chad join her off to the side.

Nel is hanging limply in her arms and Ichigo shakes her head. Lowering the girl to the ground, she dusts her off from her fall and offers a small smile.

“Did you just save me?” Nel asks, confusion radiating through her reiatsu.

“Of course,” Ichigo continues to dust her off, tilting her head towards the pile of Nel’s fracción. “You’d have ended up flatter than a pancake otherwise.”

Nel continues to stare at her and Ichigo gives a soft laugh. “That was a fun game. Maybe next time we play, it can be without anyone tripping.”

Reclaiming Zangetsu, she slings it back over her shoulder and moves to join Chad and Uryū who are patiently waiting.

“Are you running away?” Nel demands loudly.

Ichigo scoffs, facing the little Arrancar who looks close to tears. “Of course not. Maybe, when we’re done, we’ll play some more but right now we’re in a hurry.”

Nel’s bottom lip quivers and Ichigo curses herself as she bursts into tears. She’d been hoping to avoid this. She’d forgotten just how child-like Nel was...

“You’re a horrible person!” Nel is crying. “I wanted to play more. If I knew this was going to happen, I’d have let myself get killed.”

...and dramatic.

“Then I shall kill you as you desire!” A voice suddenly proclaims.

All three Arrancar still, their reiatsu rippling, while Chad and Uryū glance around. Ichigo once more finds herself shooting a glance upwards. She’d voted for killing the Watchman outright but Jiisan and Kisuke vetoed her. They said it would help keep her humble. Personally, Ichigo thinks they liked the idea of her needing to be rescued by Rukia.

“It’s the Watchman of the White Sands, Lunuganga-sama!” Nel is screaming.

“I’ve just been informed that there are intruders heading to Las Noches.” His attention turns to Nel and her fracción. “I didn’t think that you guys would be cooperating with the intruders. Unforgivable! I shall make you one with the sand of this desert!”

Nel is waving her hand, trying to defend herself when Ichigo unsheathes Zangetsu. The weight and size, even the grip, still feel wrong even after months of training. _Behave,_ she silently admonishes Shiro again. He gives a contemptuous snort and rolls over in her mind, sticking a finger up his nose to showcase exactly how uninterested he is.

She doesn’t trust him in the least, but as she releases a weak Getsuga Tenshō, the little bastard behaves. He tosses a few choice words at her lack of faith in him and she rolls her eyes. The hit isn’t as strong as the first time around but it is enough to split his mask all the way down.

“Good enough,” she judges to herself.

The Arrancar make a few noises of complaint, but Nel’s accusation sticks out, “A sneak attack! That’s unfair!”

“You’re a bad person!” All three charge, fingers pointing reprovingly.

“What about someone who would pretend to play a game of Endless Tag so they can jump their opponents while they’re distracted?” She offers impishly. “That’s pretty sneaky.”

The three look modestly embarrassed and are gearing up to defend themselves when she senses Lunuganga repairing himself.

“A sneak attack without warning, intruders?” He asked. “Even more unforgivable!”

Ichigo blows a raspberry. “Not much of a sneak attack if it comes with a warning. And it came from the front, so there wasn’t much sneaky about it. Very little sneak, actually.”

“Discussion time is over!” Lunuganga attempts to smash Ichigo with one of his huge fists. She easily dodges it, inciting him to swipe and create a tornado. “You trash!”

“What’s with you people and calling others ‘trash’?” She sighs. “Can’t you come up with any better insults?”

Dealing with Lunuganga the second time isn’t all that different from the first and while it is a pretty sight when she, Chad, and Uryū attack together, she would’ve preferred to forego the sand trap. She drags Nel close and holds her tightly while she waits for Rukia to make her damn appearance already. Lunuganga’s mouth drops wide and a shiver of apprehension goes up her spine. Even as the monstrous sand demon is encased in ice, Ichigo’s mind lingers on the image.

Shaking it off, they all climb out of the sand pit, Ichigo’s human friends sighing in relief at the sight of their allies while the Arrancar all waver. Ichigo, not wanting a repeat of last time, does not rush to them. Last time, she’d gotten knocked around and laid flat on the sands. This time, she is unashamed as she takes a step back, keeping Uryū and Chad between her and Renji and Rukia.

“Yo!” She calls out airily enough. “Took you long enough!”

“Took us–?” Rukia puffs up, stepping forward angrily.

Ichigo nods, “Figured you’d find a way to join us but we didn’t really feel like waiting.”

“You fool!” Rukia seethes. “You couldn’t wait for us to return?!”

“Nope,” she returns flatly. “I knew you’d catch up on your own.”

Rukia deflates, confusion taking the place of anger. “You knew?”

“Of course. Orihime is just as much your friend as mine,” Ichigo reminds her. “And after everything we’ve been through, I knew you wouldn’t let me go off on my own any more than these two knuckleheads would.”

“Knuckleheads?” Uryū grouses in front of her and she can feel Chad’s agreement with his statement.

She glances to Rukia and Renji again, a little wary. The two of them have an unhealthy obsession with violence, even in peaceful times. “So you’re not gonna hit me now?”

The two exchange looks that Ichigo is more than familiar with, even after all these years. She ducks behind Chad, pointing an accusing finger at the two Shinigami, “It’s not my fault you two took so long so keep your grubby little fists to yourselves!”


	8. Privaron Espada

Reaching Las Noches is a relief in itself; mainly for the simple fact that it gives her a break from all that damn sand. No matter how much time she spends here, she still hates it. Hueco Mundo itself isn’t so bad, but the sand is like a plague and even riding Bawabawa doesn’t let them escape the damn stuff.

The moment they got close enough, Ichigo jumps down and wastes no time in blasting them an entrance.

“W-what the heck are you doing?!” Nel hassles her, pointing off to the side. “If you wanted a gate, there’s one over there, a mere three days’ walk away!”

“Which would be perfect if we were here for a friendly visit,” Ichigo nods agreeably. “But we’re here to rescue a friend of ours who was taken prisoner.”

“We don’t have the time to walk for three whole days, either,” Renji supports.

Ichigo kneels down in front of Nel, “Thank you for bringing us all this way, Nel. You and your brothers should head out, before you’re labeled as traitors.”

She rubs a hand over Nel’s mask as she had so many times before and offers her a smile. A quick glance to her friends and she regains her feet, leading them into the tunnel. Thinking on it now, she is surprised none of them had noticed the shaft. When Nel comes chasing after them, screaming and hollering, Ichigo can’t help shaking her head even as the others start commenting on it. She offers a reluctant sigh for her friends and runs a hand through her hair before heading back the way they’d come. She avoids colliding with Pesche and Dondochakka and makes for the shaft Nel had fallen down.

She can hear echoes of Nel’s crying and can’t stop a snort at some of the words Nel is naming her with. Sighing again, she calls for her friends to follow and jumps down the hole.

“I see what kind of thanks I get for jumping down a dark and creepy hole,” Ichigo offers, looking thoroughly unimpressed.

Nel immediately stops crying and tries to play tough, “Why did you come? Nel doesn’t really want to go with you.”

Ichigo gives her a flat look. “Next time you fall down a hole, I’ll be sure to let Pesche and Dondochakka be the ones to find you.”

Nel starts crying and darts forward, latching onto Ichigo’s legs, “No, save me, Itsugo!”

“Yea, yea,” she soothes the girl, bending down and scooping her up. “Stop crying. Once the others come down, we’ll get moving again.”

She rests the girl on her hip and moves further in, making sure to be well out of the way of the others when they come down. Things are quiet again after that, aside from them making fun of Renji’s kido and hair, that is. She nearly laughs herself silly at the little cannon, remembering a similar instance in which he’d lost his concentration and it self-destructed.

They bust their way out of the old catacombs and into the Privaron Espada Palace, quickly coming upon the room where they would be splitting.

“A branched path,” Uryū states, pointing out the obvious.

Renji is nodding though, “We came out in a pretty awkward place.”

Reiatsu starts pressing down on them, a dim echo of what Ichigo knows is waiting for them. They are simply feeling the residual energies since the Espada are so careful to keep themselves in check, but even so there is a hefty weight to it. She knows they will all be making it out of here alive and, compared to the things that are coming, this reiatsu right now is a mere tickle.

Ichigo turns to Nel who is standing by her fracción. She knows the Arrancar is going to follow her, but she also realizes that this has to be her choice. This isn’t the Nel who’d come to care for Ichigo, those feelings developed over a course of events and for all that it might seem a little selfish, she needs her friend again. Not just Nelliel, but Nel as well. Ichigo can’t lead her, she has to lead herself.

“The reiatsu past here is strong and there’s no telling what to expect,” Ichigo tells Nel. “So this is where we part.”

“Five paths,” Chad observes aloud.

“I guess there’s no choice but to try them one by one,” Uryū says.

Rukia shoots him down, “No, let’s each take a different path and cover all five at once.”

Ichigo nods somberly, her eyes automatically tracking to the path Rukia will be taking. “While it would be safer to travel together, it would also be a waste to have all that power amassed in a single group. And we’ll be able to cover more ground if we split up.”

“Alright! Let’s do a quick chant before we set off,” Renji calls. “It’s kind of a tradition the Gotei 13 do before large battles. It’s mostly died out now and there are hardly any squads that do it anymore, but I think we should do it now... at a time like this.”

 Ichigo smiles to herself, knowing what he is talking about. It may be an old tradition, but it was one that they’d revived and which had become a habit for them.

“Hurry up and put your hand on top!” Renji orders. “Don’t act so repulsed, I don’t wanna do it either!”

They stack their hands together, Ichigo feeling a wave of nostalgia and warmth rushing through her as they unknowingly transfer traces of reiryoku with one another. With enough, they’ll always be able to sense each other and, after a time, it won’t matter which of the worlds they are in.

“We, the warriors, go now to the field of battle! Believe that our blades will not shatter! Believe that our spirits will not break! Even if we walk separate paths, our iron resolve shall remain united! Swear, that even if the ground crumbles beneath us, we shall return here, alive, again!”

They break apart, each turning on their heel and taking off down their chosen path. She knows that, no matter how close they might come, none of her friends will fall here. If she has any say, none of them will ever fall.

Ichigo feels the moment she passes her opponent and feels how he backs off at the sight of Nel who comes charging after Ichigo, calling for her.

“You were supposed to go home,” Ichigo points out.

“Nel really wanted...” Nel decides to forego words, choosing instead to dive forward. “Bomb!”

Sighing, Ichigo stops and turns, preparing for Nel’s empowered tackle. She catches the little Arrancar, spinning at the force but managing to keep her feet. Nel buries her face against Ichigo’s shihakusho, bawling her eyes out, “I wanted to see you, Itsugo. I wanted to see you!”

Ichigo runs a hand over her mask and hair, trying to calm her. “Fine, fine, you can stay.”

Nel blubbers for a few moments but once she is calm again, Ichigo sets her back down and finally acknowledges their audience. “You planning to come out any time soon?”

Dordonii takes off, his initial launch destroying the cross-pillar. Ichigo doesn’t bother chasing him, just calls up, “Oi, where you going?”

He goes to reply and, distracted, slips and falls. She waits patiently as he regains his footing and starts his weird little dance and singing routine. She may have spaced a little, finding it no more interesting now than she had at sixteen. Perhaps even less so since she’d already seen it...

“Wait, what?!” The Privaron Espada demands, “What’s with that reaction?!”

“I thought I’d give you some privacy while you recover your lost pride,” Ichigo explains dully as he continues demanding an answer.

“And after such a splendid entrance by Dordonii-sama!” Dordonii exclaims with affront.

“I thought you were just putting on a show to cover that you’d slipped,” Ichigo answers.

“I can’t believe you’re acting all jaded like that!”

“Who’s acting?” She retorts “Anyone would be jaded after experiencing that.”

He starts yelling at Nel who continues to ignore him, gazing emptily at the ceiling. “This is merely the wide gap of good taste between you and I,” Dordonii recovers himself. “It won’t matter once I’ve defeated you. No, prepare yourself, Shinigami! Arrancar 103, I, the great Dordonii-sama, will defeat you right here!”

Ichigo likes to think that she isn’t a very proud person, especially not now, but fighting Dordonii hurts. It isn’t a physical pain, more mental as she lets herself be knocked around. Her power is limited so she knows she won’t slip, not yet– not unless Shiro gets bored and decides to be a little shit– but she has to remind herself that her power isn’t the only thing she has to watch. She has to make sure she doesn’t use skills that her sixteen-year-old self hadn’t learned yet, she has to be sure she doesn’t slip and move too fast.

It is grating.

She’s had to hold back before, but that was by choice; a way of making sure things didn’t go too far or to make things interesting. But limiting herself is easier than policing herself. She lets Dordonii prattle on and she gives her usual sharp remarks, poking at him as she had before. It is almost a relief when he releases his Resurrección. She knows it won’t be long before she activates her Bankai. She lets him toss her around, lets him have the upper hand and holds back until the perfect time.

Ichigo is prepared to counter the Cero when it comes but, like last time, Nel jumps in front of her and swallows it. Dordonii’s face is priceless and Ichigo would laugh if she wasn’t so busy sighing in relief at the fact that Nel had jumped in, meaning she hasn’t screwed up just yet.

Nel shoots the Cero back at Dordonii, panting from the exertion. “Don’t...be mean to... Itsugo.”

Ichigo quickly switches to her Bankai and darts in front of Nel, knocking the incoming Bala aside. She glares at Dordonii, “Weren’t you ever taught that it’s impolite to attack children?”

Dordonii makes a ‘humph’ noise, “I don’t know what that _bebe_ is, being able to repel my Cero while I’m in my released state, but she was naughty.”

“Yea, well, she’s not yours to punish,” Ichigo tells him. “It’s kind of one of the rules of parenting.” She slashes Zangetsu, sending a burst of concentrated reiatsu at Dordonii. He looks surprised when it bites deep, blood spurting at his shoulder. “Now, you wanted to see my Bankai, right? Well, here it is.”

“I was getting tired of waiting,” his smile is as sharp as any blade.

She shrugs, “When I first came here, I did it with the expectation that I wouldn’t use my Bankai on anything less than an Espada. I thought it would be a waist and that if I couldn’t beat lesser opponents with just my Shikai, that I wouldn’t stand a chance when it came time to fight them. It was a stupid thought.”

“Is it really? You limit yourself for the sake of battle,” Dordonii infers. “It is a necessity for those wanting to increase their strength. I personally think it’s a wonderful thing.”

“I have plenty of strength,” Ichigo says, her voice heavy with the thought of how she’d gained it. “I draw my strength from my friends and I won’t have them hurt just to gain a little boost.”

“So strength isn’t what you’re after? What you’re after is to protect your friends, and strength is merely a means to that end?” Dordonii smiles sardonically. “Aren’t you the sweetest, _niña_? I could even see you as a nun.”

Ichigo can’t help but scoff, “Sorry, I like sex too much to become a nun.”

Dordonii freezes, blinking at her several times before scolding, “You’re not supposed to talk like that! What kind of–”

“What?” Ichigo picks listlessly at her ear. “I’m a young woman; I’m supposed to like sex, right? There’s nothing wrong with it.”

Nel mutters something behind her and Ichigo shoots her a flat look, “Where do you think babies come from?” Ichigo doesn’t wait for her to respond, turning back to Dordonii. “You wanted my Bankai, well here it is. Are we going to fight or what?”

That gets his attention again and he switches gears easily enough. “We will, when you show me your true power. Your ‘Hollow form’.”

“I don’t think you’d like Shiro very much,” she smirks. Shiro is cackling away, _Come on,_ Joō, _let me have a little fun. I promise I won’t hurt him... too bad._ Ichigo snorts at the velvety words, knowing better.

“Every bit of information about your battles in the real world reaches here. You can partially transform into a Hollow, increasing your potential greatly. I will have you show me that!”

Ichigo blocks his attack with Zangetsu, Shiro grumbling about the Arrancar’s weakness, and splits it to the quick, the wind dispersing completely.

“That’s some attack,” he offers affably. He puts on a burst of Sonido and Ichigo watches as he flashes behind her. “However, I already told you! I want to see your full strength!”

Again, Ichigo blocks his attack, keeping one eye on him as he darts for Nel. She uses a burst of Shunpo and gets between them, slashing out with Zangetsu and driving the Privaron Espada back. She isn’t letting him harm Nel this time, not even a little bit.

“I thought we had this discussion before?” She taunts humorlessly. “Leave Nel alone.”

“What’s the matter?” He taunts back. He holds his hand up, casually observing the cut that runs along the length of it. “You’re not mad, are you, _niña_? There’s nothing to be mad about. Your goal is to protect your friends. My goal is to defeat you at full strength. For that reason, my target is not you, but that _bebe_. That’s all there is to it.”

“You’re like a little kid throwing a tantrum because he hasn’t gotten his way. That’s quite shameful for a being that’s supposedly so powerful.”

“The only shame here lies in not fighting you at full strength!” The two cyclones grow additional branches, the heads numbering an even dozen as Dordonii faces against her. “Compared to that, all other shame is nothing, _niña_.”

“You have no idea what you’re asking,” Ichigo sighs. This battle has been going long enough and it is finally time to end it. “You want to see my mask? I will show it to you, but only for a moment.”

“That’s more than enough,” Dordonii smirks.

Ichigo hasn’t had use for her mask in over two years so it had taken her some time to master manifesting it physically again. As she summons it now, she grabs hold of her reiatsu, making sure none will escape and hurt Nel.

As the mask settles over her face and her reiatsu rises to the bracelet’s current constraints, Dordonii starts laughing exultantly. Ichigo doesn’t pay any attention to what he says. She sees his mouth moving but pays it no mind as she slashes Zangetsu. She doesn’t have to send the reiatsu out, it travels of its accord, skimming off the blade and carving into Dordonii.

The attack is more than enough to defeat the Privaron Espada.

Once he is unconscious, she asks Nel to heal him with her drool. She looks reticent for all of a moment before doing as asked, happily drooling all over Dordonii. When he comes to and starts freaking out, Ichigo almost laughs.

“Shut up already,” she sighs, rubbing a hand over Nel’s mask as the girl continues drooling happily. “Nel’s drool has healing capabilities.”

“That’s right,” Nel chirps. “If I do this–” she reaches into her mouth and in seconds is spewing up, setting off another round of her and Dordonii that ends when she spews in his lap.

“It was a total defeat,” Dordonii says once he’s calmed. “So total, it was refreshing. My body was filled with power, and my heart was filled with the will to win. I was absolutely certain that whenever I was attacked, I could take it all and return the blows. I was not unprepared. I just didn’t see it coming. You’re strong, aren’t you, _niña_?”

Ichigo meets his eyes and slowly shakes her head. “I know I’m powerful, but I’m not particularly strong.”

“I wanted to return to being an Espada,” Dordonii confides. “The Espada are Aizen-dono’s loyal servants and Aizen-dono doesn’t regard those Espada highly enough to even count them as weapons. I know that, but once you have stood at the top, you can never forget that view. Being there was so comfortable; I couldn’t get enough of it.”

Ichigo knows exactly where this was going. She dashes to his side and steps down on his sword so he can’t grab it. “I’m here to save my friend and to bring Aizen’s kingdom crumbling down around his feet. I don’t care who my opponent is, I will not back down and I will not be defeated. My friends all count on me as much as I count on them. I don’t care if they’re human, Quincy, Shinigami, or Hollow, _I won’t let them down_.”

She kneels down, grabbing his hand and wrapping it around the sheath of his Zanpakuto. She doesn’t give him time to respond or react, pulling out a cube and sending him to the Visored.


	9. Starting to Get to the Good Stuff

Ichigo leaves the moment she feels the last of Dordonii’s reiatsu disappear, sensing the creepy skull-freaks coming, the Ex-whatever they were called. She dimly remembers that Rukia fought the leader, but very little else regarding them. She scoops Nel up and takes off. Last time, Dordonii bought her enough time to get away and his body was claimed by Szayelaporro and, later on, Kurotsuchi. Even if they do investigate the room, all they will find will be traces of Kisuke’s reiatsu. Any further investigation would lead them to conclude that Dordonii had either been claimed for examination and experiments, or that he’d been sent to another realm to ensure he stayed out of the way. Either assumption would work for now.

Most of her friends were fighting and she feels the moment they overcome their opponents. She feels Cirucci and Gantenbainne fall, and she feels the moment Nnoitra goes after Chad. She feels Chad go down and nearly trips, but she keeps going. She knows he is fine, she does, but feeling him fall pulls at something in her. And to feel Rukia fall soon after, to feel her so close to death... the only thing that keeps her going is the fact that she _knows_ they will be fine. Feeling the others cross into Hueco Mundo reinforces that.

“You noticed, then?” Ichigo jerks around, her eyes going up to see a figure standing at the top of the steps. “I thought you had nothing but power going for you, but...you seem to have surprisingly sharp senses, too. It’s been a while, Shinigami.”

Ichigo stares, she can’t help but to. She wants so much, in that moment, to charge him and have that rematch they never got around to. She wants to fight him and find out just which of them is really stronger. But, she realizes, even if they did, she is not the same girl who’d fought him before and now was not the time to even attempt a mockery of the battle they’d be having shortly.

“Ulquiorra,” she finds herself saying.

“So you remember my name.” Ulquiorra is descending the steps, as composed as ever. “Though, I don’t recall introducing myself to you. Well, it matters not. Kuchiki Rukia has died.”

Ichigo gives him a stern look. “Not yet, she hasn’t.”

“To be precise,” he continues, as if she hadn’t spoken, “she and the Noveno Espada killed each other. She was slashed all over and her body was pierced by a trident. She can’t be alive.”

“You’d be surprised what you can live through,” she says softly. “Especially with the right motivation.”

Last time, she’d been untrained and had lashed out, but she and the others had talked about this in depth. While she could fake and hold back with most of her fights, she couldn’t do it this time. They had to keep as close to the original timeline as possible, but they couldn’t afford for her to reenact her first battle with Ulquiorra.

 _You die by that little bat’s hands again,_ Shiro growls. _And I’ll take over for good,_ Joō.

Ichigo holds back a snort. _Next time I die might be for good since I’m not tethered to the material world anymore._

 _All the more reason I’ll be able to take over,_ Shiro cackles. _Now get your ass movin’. I wanna fight Blue some more._

Annoying little shit. But he is right, she needs to get moving.

“Where are you going?” Ulquiorra asks.

“Right now I’m thinking of going to check on Rukia,” she replies. “Maybe stop to check on Chad while I’m at it. After that, we’ll go for Orihime.”

“I’ve already told you that she died,” Ulquiorra says.

“And I don’t believe you.”

“Stubborn, aren’t you? You don’t think that you need to kill me first?”

“No. I don’t have any reason to fight you.” Ichigo gives him an apathetic look. “You may be an enemy, but you, as an individual, haven’t hurt any of my friends.”

“Even if I said that the person who abducted Inoue Orihime to Hueco Mundo was me?”

She tightens her grip on Zangetsu but keeps in control. “My friends mean everything to me; they’re not just nakama, they’re every bit my family as anyone of my blood.” She looks over her shoulder at Ulquiorra. “As much as it pisses me off that you took her, that you threatened her and scared her so bad that she _chose_ to come here, that she was labeled a traitor because of your underhanded tactics, I also know that it was on Aizen’s orders.”

“Taking her may have been my orders,” Ulquiorra admits readily. “But the way in which I took her was not. I could have taken her in the precipice world but I knew what effect it would have to give her the choice that I did.”

“Be that as it may, I doubt you’ve done anything to harm her.” Ichigo grins. “You may have threatened her and you may even have pushed at her, but you haven’t done anything to cause her harm. Have you?”

Ulquiorra doesn’t offer any answer and Ichigo knows that she’d been right. “As I said, I have no reason to fight you. The question is if you’re going to force the issue. Are you going to let me go or are you going to make me fight you here and now?”

From what she remembers, and what she’d learned of him over the years, Ulquiorra could go either way here. She is hoping that he is willing to let her go. That, or at least drag things out long enough for Grimmjow to interrupt.

“You are willing to abandon your friend, when you know she is expecting you to come for her?”

“No,” Ichigo answers sharply, glaring at the Arrancar. “As I said, all of my friends are important to me. I won’t give up on a single one of them, not as long as I can help it. Right now, Orihime is safe, but Rukia is dying. As much as it galls me to have to make her wait longer, Rukia is in more imminent danger.”

It is the truth. If Retsu assigned Hanatoru to watch the drop point that meant that he wouldn’t be brought to Hueco Mundo and sent to care for Rukia. While Ichigo trusts Retsu to handle things right, there is no guarantee that help will get to Rukia in time. If she can get around Ulquiorra, she should have enough time to check on Rukia before Grimmjow corners her for their ‘battle’.

Ulquiorra charging a Cero dashes that hope.

Cursing, she tightens her grip on Nel and brings Zangetsu up, charging a quick barrier of reiatsu. She still goes flying from the force behind the blast but the damage is relatively minor. She pulls Nel close to protect her from their fall, rolling into the impact with the sand and coming up running. Ulquiorra is beside her in an instant and Shiro growls as she lets herself go flying again.

All she knows is that Grimmjow had better hurry his ass up. She isn’t letting Ulquiorra punch another hole in her chest; two were more than enough for her. And Nel is awake this time and Ichigo refuses to let the child-Arrancar see something like that.

Unburying them from where they’d crashed into a tower, Ichigo is grimacing as half a dozen minor injuries make themselves known, attempting to heal themselves. Ignoring them for now, after checking to be sure Shiro won’t heal them, she focuses on Nel who is shaking in fear.

Ichigo relaxes her grip, giving Nel a quick look over, “You alright?” Nel gives a shaky nod.

When she looks up, Ulquiorra is already standing in the hole, watching the two of them coolly. “Not only were you able to guard against my Cero, but you used your reiatsu to cushion your impact, diminishing the damage. You have an impressive reaction speed. But it is not enough. Give up.”

Nel is hiding behind Ichigo now and she makes sure her body blocks the little Arrancar from Ulquiorra’s gaze. She brings her sword up, pressing it against where she knows his number lays.

Ichigo looks Ulquiorra in the eyes. “I’m not giving up. I never give up. Especially not when it concerns those I care about. I will keep fighting until the day I die and even then, if I’m still needed, I will try everything imaginable to come back to ensure no one needlessly dies.”

“Then you are a fool.” He grabs her blade and moves it to slice open his top, revealing his number. “I am the Cuatro Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer. We are ranked according to power; that means there are three others ranked above me.”

“Don’t mean jackshit when it comes down to it.”

Ulquiorra doesn’t have time to react as Grimmjow appears behind him, an arm sliding over his shoulder to slip a Caja Negación into his Hollow hole.

Nel freezes behind her, her little body shaking. “Sexta... Espada... Grimmjow-sama...”

Ichigo’s eyes dart to see Grimmjow standing in front of them with that damned smirk of his firmly in place as he holds Orihime under one arm. His eyes flick to Nel for a quick moment before he turns them back to Ichigo.

“You’re more beat up than I’d thought you be.”

“Ulquiorra wasn’t willing to let me pass,” Ichigo shrugs carelessly before her breath is suddenly snatched away as Nel latches onto her, blubbering and crying.

“I thought you died!” Nel is crying against her. “I thought you died, Itsugo! You shouldn’t be trying to fight with that torn-up body of yours; you’re pushing yourself too hard! You keep protecting Nel and getting hurt all the time. Nel was really worried about you!”

She continues crying and Ichigo tries calming her, placing a hand on her mask. “I’m sorry, Nel, but I’m fine. I promise.”

Nel looks up at her, tears streaming and snot running free. Ichigo grimaced as Nel sucks it all back in and swallows it down. As disgusting as it is, it is nice to know that even when the circumstances changed, some things stayed the same.

Grimmjow scoffs and drops Orihime, pushing her closer to Ichigo. “Fix her.”

Orihime looks her over even as she summons her Rikka, her face pulling down into one that Ichigo recognizes instantly. For all that there isn’t much she could do about it, Ichigo hates that look. Orihime always got that look when she thought Ichigo had been particularly careless. Ichigo hated whenever she did something, no matter if it really was stupid or something that had to be done, and Orihime would get that look on her face.

And Nel never really helped matters either, Ichigo mentally sighs as Nel starts blubbering again, slowly inching closer to the barrier and Orihime.

“Itsugo was protecting me and took a direct hit from a Cero!” Nel blubbers. “Itsugo was protecting me and took a full-on kick! N-Nel got in Itsugo’s way! If Nel wasn’t here, Itsugo would have been okay! It’s all- it’s all Nel’s fault. Please! Nel wants you to save Itsugo!”

“Oi, I’m not dying!” Ichigo snaps. Nel’s crying starts tapering off and Ichigo offers another sigh before she scoots forward and scoops the girl onto her lap. “I’m perfectly fine, Nel. And things would’ve happened the way they did whether you were here or not.”

Nel is sniffling now, rubbing fists against her eyes.

“It could’ve been worse,” Grimmjow sighs. “At least that fucker Ulquiorra didn’t beat you down enough to punch a hole in your chest.”

Ichigo scowls at him, “Yea, because another hole in my chest is just what I want.”

“Just shut up and get healed already,” he grouses, leaning back on a piece of rubble. “Jeez, what’s taking so long?”

Orihime casts him a sidelong glance and Ichigo sighs even as Grimmjow pops back up and glares. “You’re going slow on purpose!”

Orihime’s eyes jump from Ichigo to Grimmjow. “Why’d you bring me here?”

“What’s it look like? I brought you here to heal her so that she and I can finally see which of us is really the strongest right now.”

“No.”

The word is spoken so quietly that Ichigo barely catches it. Grimmjow gives Ichigo a faint look of disgust. Ichigo rolls her eyes at Grimmjow before they go to Orihime. “Orihime, it’s fine. You trust me, right?”

Orihime gazes at her for a long moment before her gaze hardens and she nods. “Of course, Kurosaki-kun!”

When Orihime is done healing her, Ichigo gets to her feet and sets Nel down, motioning for her to go stand by Orihime. Ichigo gazes down at Nel who is looking up at her tearfully. She offers her a reassuring smile.

“I promise I’ll be fine, Nel. Neither of you should worry. Either I’ll win or Grimmjow will kick my ass. No matter what the come out is, I won’t die. Grimmjow doesn’t have it in him to kill me.” She glances to Orihime. “Hime, cast your shield to protect you and Nel. And whatever you do, no matter what happens, don’t let it drop.”

Orihime looks hesitant, looking from her to Grimmjow. “Now, Orihime.”

The girl jumps at the snapped command and Ichigo might’ve felt bad if she wasn’t worried. She remembers how bad the fighting got last time and she doesn’t want to chance any blowout coming back on either of the girls. Orihime summons her Rikka though and Ichigo offers her a tight smile. She turns to Grimmjow. “You ready to go?”

“I was just waiting on you, dumbass,” he grouses. “Now, if you’re done gossiping, let’s get down to the good shit.”

“Lead the way,” she smiles. “Just remember how it went last time.”


	10. Fictional Farce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive the chapter title but I was drawing a blank. This chapter is a bit shorter than the usual and I'm still not 100% happy with it. For all that Ichigo and Grimmjow seemed to be looking forward to this damn fight, when we actual got here they're both just like 'meh'. I guess more things have changed about them than first thought...

Fighting Grimmjow is easy.

Well, the fight itself is _never_ easy, the bastard always makes her work for her win, but the act of fighting him is.

With others, fighting all out is no problem, one attacks, the other reacts, and it goes from there. With Grimmjow though, they’ve known and fought alongside each other enough that they can read one another’s moves. It makes it more interesting because they can’t just fight blindly, they have to think and strategize, figure out how to trick and trip each other up.

It is already well established that they can’t fight all-out, not very often. The damage– not only to them but to the environment and anyone even moderately close to where they are fighting– is too extensive. Whenever they fight, it is with handicaps. Something Ichigo is grateful for now because fighting with the limiter isn’t that much different from imposing a handicap.

She grins as Zangetsu and Pantera clash, both swords howling in excitement as they fight for dominance. They break off only to come back together, swords clanging and rebounding before coming back to slash and hack at one another. Grimmjow is grinning just as widely as she is as they crash across the sands and smash through several structures. He’s laughing as he aims a knee at her midsection and she brings her leg up to block it, even as her free hand comes up to catch the hand that would’ve summoned a Cero if she’d waited. Smirking back at him, she uses her hold and their momentum to throw him over her shoulder. Grimmjow lands on his feet, sliding from the force, his sword already up to catch hers again.

Grimmjow is talking shit the entire time and Ichigo indulges him, giving as good as she gets as they continue to fight. He surprises her when he takes a hand off Pantera, the force pushing down on Zangetsu disappearing. Ichigo doesn’t have time to shift or react before the hand still holding Pantera gets thrown back, Ichigo spinning from the momentum and leaving her back open to Grimmjow’s Cero.

Ichigo curses as she realizes that, at her ‘current’ level, she doesn’t have the ability to neutralize it or the appropriate reflexes or reaction time to avoid it. She takes the full force of the Cero, slamming through and completely leveling a tower. Grimmjow is standing over her in a second, a complete shit-eating grin on his face, and she barely has time to move to avoid a sword to the gut, rolling onto her feet and dodging another swipe, Zangetsu coming up to block Pantera. She wishes she could kick that smug look off his face.

Oh, wait.

Grimmjow tumbles at the force but recovers quickly, shooting her a dark glower as he comes back, a growl rumbling loudly as he shoots a Bala at her. She almost laughs as she steps out of the way, realizing her mistake as soon as she does. Grimmjow’s smile is dark as he appears in front of her, energy gathering in his hand. Growling, Ichigo slams a handful of reiatsu into the still-forming Cero. The resulting explosion isn’t enough to do anything more than burn their palms, but the force of it sends them both back several feet.

Grimmjow shakes his hand out but his grin is still in place. “I think we’ve warmed up enough. Time to get serious, Ichi-me.”

“Waiting on you, ossan,” she retorts. “You wanna see my mask, you gotta earn it.”

His grin turns even sharper, his eyes alight with fire. He holds Pantera at an angle, bringing the tips of his fingers to the base of the blade, imbuing the Zanpakuto with energy, his reiatsu rising and swirling around him. He digs his nails in and rakes them down the blade, “Grind, Pantera!”

Reiatsu explodes and while it is nothing compared to what she is used to feeling from Grimmjow, she can tell it is powerful enough. Sand is caught up in the whirling reiatsu, creating a cyclone before it slowly disperses, revealing Grimmjow in his released state. His hair is down to his knees and his mask has shifted from his jaw to a crown-like protrusion at his hairline, his teeth are all pointed and his fangs have lengthened, his ears shifting to a more cat-like appearance, pointed and furry, his markings extending along the bottom of his eyes and to their tips. His body is covered in bone plating, all the way down to his newly formed tail that curls around him, twitching and twisting in excitement, and his hands and feet are full-on claws.

Ichigo has to hold back a smirk. After the first few times, she’d grown to become amused by the sight of Grimmjow’s Resurrección. Most would be at least slightly fearful at the sight but Ichigo is used to seeing Grimmjow with pointed claw-like nails and elongated fangs, and his ears are even a bit more pointed than they used to be, so seeing him now, looking like an overgrown cat on two legs, she can’t help but remember how she and Nel used to love teasing him about how much like his Hollow he tended to act.

“Time to play, kitty-cat,” she smiles.

Grimmjow looks up at her, his smirk cocky as hell, and disappears. Ichigo is ready to meet him with a Getsuga Tenshō but he surprises her by coming up on her side and firing a fully charged Gran Rey Cero. She is ready to dodge– she knows she has enough time– before she realizes that he’s come up on her left instead of her right. Her right, where Orihime and Nel are; if she dodges, they’ll be in the line of fire and with Grimmjow in his released state, Orihime’s shield won’t hold.

“You asshole,” she snarls.

Ichigo releases her hold on Shiro at the same time she physically manifests the mask. She unleashes a Getsuga Tenshō to cancel out the Cero, following closely on its tail and bursting through the cloud of dust and residual reiatsu. Grimmjow is expecting her, deflecting Zangetsu with practiced ease, following through with a kick aimed for her head. She ducks and swings around, bringing Zangetsu up and slashing.

She can sense the other Espada watching, feel as their reiatsu reaches out and pokes at hers, evaluating her even as they evaluate her fights. She really does hope some of them can be turned. She’d hate to have to kill them or, worse, to have them fall into Kurotsuchi’s hands again.

Ichigo and Grimmjow battle back and forth, dancing around and swiping at each other before clashing and rebounding off and crashing through more towers. Ichigo is reminded of when Shiro came back and completely leveled Las Noches with the help of her friends. When Grimmjow purposely redirects them from an open landing to crash into another tower, she silently wonders if he is remembering razing the palace as well. The area around them is practically leveled, the tower Orihime and Nel are standing in is about the only one still standing.

She has to dive to the side to avoid his damn projectiles and Grimmjow comes racing at her on all fours, tackling her hard and sending them rolling. They’re fighting with their fists at this point, Zangetsu knocked aside during their roll. For all that Shiro’s grumbling, she knows he doesn’t really mind. The form Zangetsu is limited to now isn’t right, not anymore, and none of them mind her not using them.

Grimmjow growls and tries swiping at her with his claws but she deflects, landing a solid punch to his jaw and knocking him to the ground. She brings an arm up to block his clawed hand, barely blinking when the claws bite into her flesh. His other is posed to strike and she’s quick to dive out of the way. She holds a hand out to recall Zangetsu, catching the hilt with ease and deflecting Grimmjow’s claws once more. She’s expecting him to try coming at her with his other hand, maybe another Cero, not to send her flying with a kick.

They’re both beat to hell by this point, while few of his claws or her sword have found purchase, their fists have landed plenty and neither have been pulling their punches. It’s almost a surprise when Grimmjow’s claws finally do find purchase, piercing her stomach. She gasps in surprise, backing off. Grimmjow is smiling widely, a laugh bubbling up when he feels her surprise, bringing his hand up to lick at her blood as it drips down.

Orihime’s own surprise and fear and stringent worry has been heavy in the air, her reiatsu wavering as she watched the battle, but now it suddenly snaps tight, belief strengthening while the fear and worry start to diminish. Ichigo knows she should’ve tried lessening Orihime’s fear, it is only natural for the girl to fear any Hollow, even Ichigo’s, but she’d learned that sometimes talking did very little. When it comes to reassuring people in regards to the Visored and Arrancar, actions are better suited.

When she finally hears Orihime calling out in support, Ichigo isn’t the only one relieved. She can practically feel Grimmjow’s exhalation and Zangetsu gives their own sighs of relief. Hearing Orihime telling her not to die, telling her she doesn’t have to win, doesn’t have to try so hard, but to just stop getting hurt, for her to survive... it is like coming home again. It is also a sign that it is time they finish this.

She and Grimmjow exchange glances because they both know that this is the last stretch. His claws start glowing as he charges them and Ichigo tightens her hold on Zangetsu in preparation for his Desgarrón. He releases both at once and the moment she shatters the first, she can feel that he imbued a little more reiatsu than he should of. She growls, putting more force into her blade, her teeth gritting at the resistance she meets, forcing Zangetsu to cut through and shatter the Desgarrón.

“I told you before, even if I could afford to lose, I won’t,” she growls at him. “I’m going to defeat you and Ulquiorra and then I’m going to ensure all of my friends get out of here while I bring Aizen to his damn knees.”

She feels a small pang when Zangetsu slices through Grimmjow’s bone plating and sinks into his chest, but they both know that she can’t afford to let him off easy. Aizen and his lackeys will be watching the footage from this fight and if it looks like Grimmjow went down too easy or that Ichigo didn’t fight hard enough, they’ll question everything. Their gazes meet for a split second, acceptance and encouragement in his and reluctance and grief in hers. This isn’t the right conclusion to one of their battles, but they can’t keep going and it can only end one way.

“Getsuga Tenshō,” she whispers.


	11. Quinto Espada: Nnoitra Gilga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo decided to try and make up for last chapter and refused to behave. I don't know how many times I had to go back and edit because the little witch decided to try to kill Nnoitra despite reminding her that he's not hers to kill. Hopefully this will live up to expectations.

Nnoitra is every bit the freak she remembers him being. She and Grimmjow may’ve taken a bit more time in their fight than originally and Ichigo certainly takes her time bringing Orihime and Nel to ground level– she’d considered leaving them on the tower but with Tesra ‘guarding’ Orihime, she’d rather they be in her line of sight as much as possible. Nnoitra is waiting when they land. Ichigo has just stepped away from Orihime and Nel when Nnoitra decides to greet her by flinging his sword at her.

Ichigo gets Zangetsu up in time and resigns herself to yet another painful battle. Her own hierro is supposed to be nonexistent and she’d much rather not reveal her use of Blut just yet, as much as either would be useful in this fight. She just has to remind herself that the others are on their way now and that if she waits long enough, Nel will regain her original form, even if it will only be for a short span. And, she reminds herself, while she’s not the one who’s going to bring Nnoitra down, that doesn’t mean she can’t knock him around a little bit.

She’d forgotten how powerful Nnoitra was but she manages to knock his sword aside, smirking at the look of surprise on his face when he’s the one pushed back instead of her. A grin spreads and he lets out a cackling laugh.

“What’s your name, Shinigami?”

She takes a moment to remind herself before she answers him. “Kurosaki Ichigo.”

“Kurosaki, huh? I’ll remember that...” he starts charging up, his reiatsu rising. “But only for a little while, until you’re dead!”

Ichigo dodges the incoming attack, blocking the strike that follows right behind it. For being so skinny, he is insanely strong and for a moment she is reminded of some of her fights with Kenpachi.

It pisses her off when Orihime tries to assist her and Tesra slams her to the ground, but Ichigo also knows that her friend will be fine. She ducks Nnoitra’s next swipe and demands Orihime be freed. Even though she knows it isn’t happening, she can still try, okay? Nnoitra’s mouth is flapping away as he talks his usual shit before he sticks his tongue out, showcasing his number. Her grip on Zangetsu tightens when he calls Grimmjow scum and even Shiro is growling at the slight, but they both about laugh when Nnoitra claims to be stronger than Grimmjow.

When he claims to of forgotten her name, Ichigo comes dangerously close to laughing. Even if she’d been tempted to keep him to improve their numbers the fact that he’d attacked Nel from behind and took pride in it, that more than made him a write off but his overall attitude right now is just pissing her off. If she’d ever considered it, she’s pretty sure Grimmjow would kill him the first opportune moment. As a matter of fact, that could prove good entertainment. Grimmjow will no doubt be sore at having to lose, especially the way he had, so letting him show Nnoitra just who is more powerful would do wonders for his mood...

She’s brought back from her musings when Nnoitra tries swinging at her again. She spends more time dodging than anything else, letting him have the upper hand while avoiding any too serious injuries. She doesn’t bother charging any of her attacks, letting her blade bounce off Nnoitra’s hierro and continues swiping and dodging.

Ichigo can feel Nel’s abject terror, feel it mount higher and higher whenever Nnoitra speaks. She hates the feeling, hates that Nel is so terrified but at this point it’s the only way to bring Nelliel forward. Ichigo will do everything she has to to make this up to Nel later, but for now she just bides her time.

When Tesra exposes Nel she wants to pound him into the sand and as for Nnoitra... she has to remind herself once more that he’s not hers to take out. Even as he reveals Nel as an Espada, a Privaron Espada, Ichigo fights the urge to bathe the sands. She can feel Nel’s terror, as it’s tinged with a new fear; a fear that Ichigo will turn her back on her, that she’ll be abandoned and left to the sands of Hueco Mundo once more with nothing but her fracción as company.

Their tether may have broken the day Nel died, but Ichigo can still feel the remnants and even if their bond never returns to what it once was, Ichigo could never abandon Nel. Even if Nel comes to hate her when everything is revealed, Ichigo would never turn away from any of her friends or family.

“What, you thought she was harmless or something?” Nnoitra taunts them. “You boneheads, she’s tricked the lot of you! She’s a member of the Espada, through and through. Ain’t that right, Nelliel?”

“You’re lying,” Nel stammers out. “That can’t... Nel can’t be an Espada...It’s not possible...”

“What the hell are you saying? Are you fucking with me? You’re not gonna say you _forgot_ , are you?”

“I haven’t forgotten!” Nel’s voice is slightly stronger even if it is unsure. “Because Nel isn’t an Espada!”

“Looks like you’ve learned a whole new way to piss me off since the last time I saw you.” Nnoitra sneers. “You deceived these guys, used them... and made your way into the depths of Las Noches.”

“Nel hasn’t tricked anyone,” she tries denying.

“Then why have you come here? Surely you have an objective? You came to settle the score with me, looking like _that_?!”

“I don’t have any objective! Nel just...” Nel’s eyes start tearing up, her terror almost completely consumed by her fear. “Nel just had fun up ‘til now... Lots and lots of fun! Nel just wanted to be with Itsugo! Nel just didn’t want to leave her!”

“This is ridiculous,” Nnoitra scoffs. “I never liked you in the first place, but now you’ve really hit rock bottom.”

Nel’s heart jumps, Ichigo can feel the skip resonating through her reiatsu as she turns to her. “Please believe me, Itsugo! Nel isn’t- Nel isn’t tricking you!”

Ichigo has to keep her gaze focused on the sand at her feet, fighting to keep Shiro under control. Knowing what she’d have to go through all over again and actually facing it are completely different things and to hear Nnoitra trying to tear their cub down is pissing Shiro off to no end. She knows that if she looks up her eyes will be switching between her brown and Shiro’s gold. A growl is already bubbling in her throat and hearing Nel screaming her name, trying to convince her that she’s not tricking them, it makes it that much harder to fight down her Hollow.

When she realizes Nnoitra is standing over Nel, getting ready to stomp on her like some fucking bug, she moves without realizing it. She steps between them and she can feel the growl that escapes when she knocks his foot out of the way. The Quinto is forced to take a step back from the force but Ichigo can’t bring herself to care as she glares up at him, doesn’t care if her eyes turn into a full on kaleidoscope, she’s not letting him touch Nel.

“You say that she’s tricked us up until now and that she’s an Espada,” she says, her voice low. “So far the only thing she’s tricked me about was getting me to play Endless Tag, and I don’t care if she was once an Espada because she’s not one anymore. What a person was and who they are, those are two different things and I only care about the Nel that I know and who is sitting behind me right now. Anything else doesn’t matter. You can say all the shit you wanna, but I and my friends all know that Nel hasn’t lied to us or used us.”

Nnoitra makes a noise of derision and swings at her and Ichigo blocks him, a snarl building up as they continue fighting. When he admits to being the one who cracked Nel’s mask and points his weapon at her, Ichigo growls and charges at him; she knows she’s not the one who’s supposed to bring him down but she’s starting to reconsider that right now. She’d forgotten how pissed off Nnoitra had made her before but seeing him pointing his blade at child-like Nel brought it back ten-fold.

“Get the fuck away from her!” She snarls. “I’m not letting you put a finger on Nel!”

She forgets herself for a moment and her reiatsu sharpens just enough that it scorches his hierro before she yanks it back. He looks surprised for a moment, his eye sharpening on her before he lashes out. She lets herself go flying, grimacing as she hits the ground hard.

He looks at her for a moment more before he scoffs and turns away. Turns to Nel. “She really did get on my nerves... a lot like you’re doing now, actually. That’s why I split her head open from behind and threw her out of Las Noches!”

“I think you’re just pissed off because she’s stronger than you!” Ichigo yells when he starts approaching Nel. He freezes in his tracks, his reiatsu spiking. “You couldn’t beat her on your own so you played a cheap trick, got help from outside forces, and then you still couldn’t beat her head on so you cracked her mask from behind. You can’t stand the fact that she had more power than you and now you’re trying to tear her down to make yourself feel better and are willing to attack a fucking child just because you know that if she were to regain her old form that she’ll _still_ be stronger than you even without having to train to keep in shape. You’re not a warrior or a beast, what you are is pathetic little boy.”

He comes at her fast and hard. She isn’t just bumbling her blocks anymore and her breathing is starting to get heavy as she fights back. She’d gotten so used to being the strongest that having her reiatsu weakened is starting to take a toll, his reiatsu pressing down and putting a strain on her.

He lands a hit at just the right angle and she feels her cheekbone crack, her lip splitting under the force. She hits the sand hard, wheezing for breath as he stands over her. He grabs the wrist holding Zangetsu with both of his hands and slowly starts twisting, applying enough force and pressure that she can feel the bones shifting, ready to snap. She wants to just grit her teeth, doesn’t want to give him the satisfaction of crying out, but she knows she can’t do that. She closes her eyes tight, hating to put Nel through this, and opens her mouth, letting loose the scream that’s been building.

Nel’s transformation brings an instantaneous halt. Ichigo’s heart aches even as it soars at the familiar figure.

“So you’re back to your old self, Nelliel,” Nnoitra says.

Nel’s response is to disappear in a flash of Sonido and scooping Ichigo up, darting away moments before Nnoitra’s Zanpakuto slices through the air where they’d been. Nel sets her down a distance from Nnoitra and Ichigo winces as she makes herself sit up, keeping an eye on the two male Arrancar.

“I was starting to wonder if I was a goner.” Ichigo makes the comment jokingly, but she is serious. If she’d had to out herself so soon, there’s no way of telling just how much would’ve been changed; if she outs herself too soon they would chance making things even worse than they already were.

Nel offers her a sweet smile, all innocence and gratitude that Ichigo certainly doesn’t deserve. “Thanks to you, Ichigo, I was able to return to this form.”

Ichigo shakes her head and scoots over enough so that Nel isn’t supporting her anymore. “I didn’t do anything other than act like a decent human being,” she scoffs.

 “You brought me here while I was small, protecting me the whole time.” Nel continues to smile, her eyes full of understanding. “Please, just rest there for a while. I want to show you my gratitude.”

Ichigo doesn’t bother trying to protest this time; she knows Nel can handle herself. And this really was Nel’s fight to start with; Ichigo wasn’t going to interfere with that. “Be careful,” she cautions her. “I’m going to just sit here and let my reiatsu build back up while you handle that asswipe.”

“It’ll be over soon,” Nel assures her.


	12. Nelliel

“It’ll be over soon,” Nel assures her. There’s nothing boastful in her tone; she’s merely speaking the honest truth.

Without further fanfare, Nel takes off, charging Nnoitra head on. Nnoitra has his Zanpakuto raised, ready to strike, but Nel has already drawn her sword, managing to cut him and block his incoming swing in one move. She parries his sword and spins midair, landing a solid kick that sends Nnoitra flying. He skids and regains his feet as Nel lands, already preparing for his charge. He jumps, coming down at full force but Nel easily parries the blow, sending him flying again.

Nnoitra curses and charges again, swinging almost widely, Nel ducking and avoiding each swing without ever touching her sword. Nnoitra backs her into a wall and he smiles, thinking he has her cornered. He’s refuted a moment later when he strikes, cutting clean through the wall as Nel escapes again. She jumps into the air and comes straight back down, sword first.

“As if I’d fall for that!” Nnoitra scoffs, using Sonido to escape.

Nel’s impact renders what’s left of the wall to nothing but rubble and sends sand billowing into the air. A smoke cloud obscures the area for a moment, allowing Nel to get the drop on Nnoitra. He turns to face her in time to catch a fist to his face, going flying once more.

Angered, he sticks his tongue out, gathering a Cero on the tip that he fires moments later.

Nel simply raises a hand, her reiatsu pressing back and holding the raging reiatsu long enough for her to open her mouth and absorb it, imbuing it with her own energy before she sends it shooting back at Nnoitra.

Ichigo smirks as the blast wave washes over them, letting the reishi filter through her and using it to fortify her own. Even in the midst of a deadly battle, she could always admire Nel’s ability to consume another’s Cero. Sadly, it’s an ability that she and Shiro have never been able to pick up.

Shiro scoffs, _Not like it’s a whole lotta use anyway. Besides, ours is a whole lot better._

Ichigo holds back a laugh at Shiro’s grumbling, idly watching as Tesra races by. Orihime is by her side moments later. “W-wait just a second, I’ll heal you up right away.”

Ichigo offers her a nod and a small smile, situating herself so she’s more comfortable as Orihime’s shield comes up. They both glance to Nel again and Ichigo is eternally grateful that Orihime got her shield up in time as Nel comes charging, sliding up in front of her. While she wouldn’t mind being able to hug Nel, _Nelliel_ , her body isn’t quite up to the exuberance of one of Nel’s hugs.

“I’m so glad!” Nel is laughing, practically pressing against the barrier between them. “I’m so glad you’re okay!”

“Of course I am,” Ichigo smiles softly. “I promised to get everyone out of here alive; can’t very well do that if I’m dead.”

Nel smiles again, her eyes closing from the force of it. It disappears a moment later, all three of them stilling as Tesra goes sailing past them. Nel’s eyes are wide with shock as she turns to find Nnoitra standing, virtually unscathed, the right arm of his jacket and part of the hood gone, singe marks staining his arm and the surviving cloth.

“Who the fuck told you to let go of the girl?” He seethes at his fracción.

“M-my deepest apologies,” Tesra responds.

Nnoitra turns away from his fracción, facing Nel. “What’s wrong? Wasn’t this supposed to be ‘over soon’, Nelliel?” He jeers. “ _’I absorbed your Cero, combined it with a Cero of my own and hit you head on with it, so why are you still alive?’_ I can tell by your face that’s what you’re thinking! I certainly had forgotten that Cero Doble is your signature move. I should have been careful. But you’re forgetting something too. How many years do you think have passed since you vanished from here? Don’t assume that the strength of an Espada is the same now as it was when you left, Nelliel!”

Nel hastily turns back to Ichigo and Orihime, “Ichigo, please wait a little longer.”

Ichigo glances from her to Nnoitra, remembering the last fight. “Nel–”

“It’s okay,” Nel cuts her off. “Nnoitra is my opponent. This time, I will definitely protect you.”

Ichigo swallows thickly, debating whether or not she should tell her to hurry, to warn her of her powers’ limits.

“I’ll teach you,” Nnoitra is saying. “That numeral on your back? Today, it holds no meaning at all.” Nel doesn’t bother to grace him with a response, just continues to stare him down. Nnoitra’s eye narrows. “You piss me off!”

He grips his Zanpakuto and charges forward, Nel blocking his overhead strike, his blade sliding down hers and into the sand as she sidesteps. He swipes at her again and she rolls to avoid it, coming up onto her feet several feet away. She Sonidos behind him and the moment he swings for her, Sonidos behind him again, darting forward so that when he turns to face her again, she’s crouching in front of him with her blade a hair’s breadth away from piercing his eyepatch.

“Why’d you stop?” He asks.

“Same to you,” she retorts.

He backs away, sneering at her. “Stupid! I stopped because I saw you stopping!”

He swipes for her again but she uses Sonido to dodge, landing in a crouch a safe distance from him.

“Pisses me off,” he snarls, watching her intently. “I’m reminded of the old days while I’m fighting you... You haven’t changed a bit. No different from back then.”

The two fight back and forth, though it’s more Nnoitra striking and Nel blocking and parrying, letting the other Arrancar vent his frustration and expend his energy. She’s crouched on the ground, Nnoitra pressing down from above, their swords sparking as they press together.

“Do you remember?” Nnoitra asks indolently. “You called me a ‘ _beast_ ’, ‘ _not a worthy opponent_ ’. How does it feel? Being destroyed by that ‘beast’?!”

He presses down more forcefully and Nel slides back, avoiding the blow and gaining some distance. Nnoitra’s smile widens, the sharpness setting Ichigo’s teeth on edge.

He charges at Nel again and she dodges, the dance starting all over again, neither gaining the upper hand, until Nel goes to dodge and the sand shifts under her foot, sliding away and weakening her stance. Nnoitra sees it and grins, using the moment to strike.

Nel sees the attack coming the moment she feels the sand shifting underfoot and uses it to her advantage, spinning on her heal and using her foot to block his Zanpakuto, the force behind her kick sending him sliding back several feet.

“So you’re still gonna resist,” he said. “Guess this means you don’t know when to quit, huh?”

Nel is standing, her head tilted down and Ichigo can already feel where she’s pulling her reiatsu in close, gathering in preparation. “It’s a pity,” she said softly. “I’ve only just returned to this form so this seems a little risky. I really don’t want to use it, but...” She brings her Zanpakuto up, holding it parallel to the ground, her left hand held palm out, facing the blade and, by extension, Nnoitra.

Nnoitra looks lost for all of a second before he realizes what she’s doing, his eye widening even as her reiatsu starts rising, thickening the air around her.

“Declare,” Nel raises her head, eyes locking on Nnoitra. Nnoitra curses, charging forward in an attempt to stop her. “Gamuza.”

Reiatsu bursts out and a dome of pure energy envelops her, the power behind it bringing Nnoitra’s charge to a stop. When it clears, Nel’s Resurrección form is revealed. She stands tall on her four hooves, head held high, displaying the more pronounced ram’s skull mask, the horns curling out and down, the ends sharpened to deadly points. Bone plating covers her from her throat down along to form protective armor over her shoulders, matching the plating that covers her elbows and the gauntlets on her hands.

Nnoitra stands completely frozen, staring in disbelief as Nel hoists Gamuza, now a double-ended javelin.

“Lanzador Verde.”

Nel hurls Gamuza at him, the javelin spinning and pulling reishi in from around them, making it her own. Nnoitra reacts on instinct, bringing his Zanpakuto up. Gamuza hits the edge of the lower crescent, the force pushing Nnoitra back. Gamuza drills against his Zanpakuto, the reiatsu battling before she wins, shattering the blade under her tip and making contact with Nnoitra. Without his Zanpakuto, Nnoitra takes the full force and is sent crashing back until he collides with what’s left of a wall.

Ichigo is nowhere near being fully healed; she could be if she releases her hold on Shiro and lets him heal her in accordance with Orihime, but she doesn’t want to chance doing something wrong here. Regardless of her injuries though, she tries to push to her feet, ready to step in if need be. She has to buy time for Kenpachi to reach them.

“Wait, Kurosaki-kun,” Orihime tries objecting. “You’re still not–”

“Drop the barrier, Orihime.” Her voice was probably a bit harsher than needed, but she knows what’s coming.

Orihime looks taken aback at her tone but she dutifully reaches out, calling her Rikka back. Tesra suddenly appears beside her and Ichigo curses herself for forgetting about him as he grabs Orihime by her face, his hand covering her mouth.

“Don’t move,” he instructs. His eyes on Ichigo tell her it applies to both of them. “I won’t let you get in Nnoitra-sama’s way.”

Nel is approaching Nnoitra at a leisurely pace and Nnoitra struggles to look up from his position on his knees. She grips Gamuza and pulls her free, her eyes locked on Nnoitra’s who just glares angrily.

“Looks like it’s over, Nnoitra,” Nel says.

Nnoitra laughs, smile stretching with angry determination, “Like hell it is.”

“Don’t worry,” Nel arches back onto her hind legs, holding Gamuza up in preparation for the final blow. “I won’t take your life.”

Nnoitra’s smile slips off, not understanding her meaning. His eyes lock on Gamuza as Nel pulls her arm back to strike. Ichigo’s breath stutters and she digs her fingers into the sand. Nel thrusts forward, bringing Gamuza down but moments before it makes contact with Nnoitra, Nelliel disappears in a sudden pop, reverting back to the child-like Nel who falls to the sand.

Nel pushes herself up onto her knees, looking around, “Why am I...”

Nnoitra is already on his feet, arms spread wide as he towers over Nel, manic laughter spilling out of a too-wide smile. “It’s over, Nelliel!”

He sends Nel flying with a kick and Ichigo is on her feet before she even comes to a sliding stop. Nnoitra is on her in a flash of Sonido, grabbing her by the head and slamming her to the ground.

“Give it up,” he tells her. “Nelliel was your last ray of hope. And now she’s gone. For each and every one of you, this is the end!”

Ichigo doesn’t bother to say anything, just glares up at him. So long as his attention isn’t on Nel, things would go good.

“Tesra,” Nnoitra calls out to his fracción. “Change places with me. This one’s done for. Do what you want with her.”

“Understood,” Tesra acknowledges, releasing Orihime.

Orihime immediately races for Ichigo but she’s only taken a few running steps before Nnoitra has her in his grasp, one hand covering her mouth and the other pinning one of her arms behind her back.

“Don’t you move now, _pet_ ,” Nnoitra tells her. “You just have to stand here and watch, like a good girl.”

Ichigo winces as she turns onto her side, looking up to see Tesra approaching.

“Knock them flat,” the blond fracción says as he pulls his Zanpakuto. “Verruga.”

Reiatsu encircles him and Ichigo grimaces, glancing over to where Nnoitra has Orihime pinned to his chest. She can’t help but glower, looking back up at Tesra, feeling his reiatsu changing, reishi gathering to help bolster the physical change brought on by his release. When the cloud disperses, revealing the towering form of Tesra’s Resurrección, Ichigo swallows. She reminds herself that she lived through this once, and she comforts herself by reaching out.

 She can sense Byakuya as he reaches Rukia, Isane close behind, and Retsu reaching Chad. She feels the oily-slime of Kurotsuchi, Nemu keeping pace alongside him. She breathes a sigh of relief, reaching for Kenpachi, feeling the feral reiatsu as it reaches and grasps at everything in range.

She’s pulled back to the present when Tesra stomps on her leg, the bone breaking cleanly. She bites back the scream, fisting her hands hard enough that her nails bite into her palms. She focuses, reaching out and touching Nel and Orihime, ensuring they’re both fine. As Tesra picks her up, his hand gripping her by the torso, she reaches further, to Rukia, feeling as her reiatsu is stabilized.

As Tesra slams her to the ground over and over, as he picks her up and squeezes her tight between his hands, she concentrates on her friends. She struggles to breath, her mind pinpointing the locations of all of her friends, sensing that they’re all safe. Even if some of their reiatsu signatures were weak, or if they were wavering, they were all still alive. She keeps focusing on that as Tesra drops her back to the ground, the impact breaking what few ribs he hadn’t already.

Every breath aches and Shiro is growling, demanding she let him help as Tesra picks her up and flings her aside. She ignores him, her mind locking in on Kenpachi, waiting for the big lug to make his grand appearance. She just has to be sure to keep their attention until he reaches them, that’s all. She’s not allowed to fight, not yet, she just has to hold out a while longer.

The edges of her vision are going black, Shiro practically seething, when she finally feels the raging torrent of energy that heralds Kenpachi’s arrival.

“What’s this?”


	13. Zaraki Kenpachi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't actually meant to cover Kenpachi and Nnoitra's fight, but somehow I did? Anyway, enjoy!

“What’s this?” Kenpachi drawls insolently. “You’re practically dead, Ichigo!”

Ichigo offers a grimace of a smile, pushing herself over onto her side so she can look up at Kenpachi. He’s standing over her, sword held in one hand– the only thing that’s stopping Tesra’s mammoth of a fist from flattening them both.

“I was just keepin’ ‘em occupied while we waited for you,” she wheezes, tone every bit as insolent as his. “Not my fault you always get lost, Kenpachi.”

She’s never been more happy to hear his rumbling laugh than in that moment.

Tesra pulls his fist back, blood dripping. “Who the hell are you?” Kenpachi doesn’t answer, his eyes doing a quick sweep and summarily dismissing the hulking Arrancar. “You aren’t going to answer me?”

The fracción fists his hand, ready to attack Kenpachi and Ichigo feels as Nnoitra sends a pulse of reiatsu to taste Kenpachi’s.

“You fuckin’ idiot!” Nnoitra yells. “Run, Tesra!”

Kenpachi is smirking as he switches his grip and jumps for his attack.

Ichigo sighs, her mind and instincts warring before she flings a cube at Tesra, chasing it with a quick blast of Shiro’s reiatsu. The cube expands and swallows him, disappearing into thin air in seconds. Kenpachi cuts through the last shadows, smashing into the ground where Tesra had been moments earlier.

He scoffs, glancing at her from the corner of his eye, slowly turning to his head to look at her. “What’d ya go and do that for?”

She stares right back, completely nonplussed. “He’s a fracción, hardly up to par for a _Taicho_.”

He stares for a moment more but eventually scoffs again, flicking his sword up to his shoulder. He casts around, gaze settling on Nnoitra. “What ‘bout this one? He an Espada?”

Ichigo nods, “The Quinto Espada is all yours.”

Kenpachi aims his sword at Nnoitra, “Come at me.” The Espada doesn’t respond, his eye going from Kenpachi, to Ichigo, to where Tesra had been. “I’m talkin’ to you, asshole.”

Ichigo uses the moment to move, setting down next to Nel and gently scooping the child-like Arrancar into her arms.

“Z-Zaraki-san, wh-what’re you doing here?” Orihime stutters out when the silence continues to stretch. “How’d you get here?”

“Urahara Kisuke,” Kenpachi answers easily enough. “He was given a number of orders by the old man the moment this showdown was set for winter. One of those was to stabilize the caverns known as the Garganta, so it would be possible for us Taicho to pass into Hueco Mundo safely at full power. At the start they were saying the job’d take three months.”

“Kisuke knew there was a chance Aizen would be able to awaken the Hōgyoku sooner though,” Ichigo adds. “He pushed and got it done on only one month.”

“Yea, the nutter insisted he could do it, but before we got word it was finished, you went and got yourself kidnapped,” Kenpachi said, glancing at Orihime from the corner of his eye. Orihime looks down at her feet, cheeks darkening.

She is saved from any further embarrassment when Yachiru suddenly pops up out of the back of Kenpachi’s haori, waving at them. “Now the holes are all fixed up, so Ken-chan’s here!”

“Yachiru, keep your damn head down!” Kenpachi scolds. Yachiru sticks her tongue out at him but he’s already distracted, senses pinging as the other Taicho's reiatsu sharpen, preparing for battles of their own. “For fuck’s sake,” he grouses. “I told them I could handle this alone. None of them listen to a word I say.”

Ichigo snorts, landing by Orihime and carefully setting Nel down by her. “I wonder why. It couldn’t have anything with your insatiable battle lust, could it? Or maybe because they’d like to whet their own blades once in a while, right?”

Nnoitra apparently decides that he’s done waiting. He charges at Kenpachi, attacking him with an overhead strike that Kenpachi blocks like he was expecting it all along.

“So you’re finally ready to fight!”

The two struggle back and forth before Kenpachi sends Nnoitra sliding back.

“I’ve been waitin’ for this.” Kenpachi is grinning widely. “Come at me ready to die!”

Yachiru practically tackles Ichigo, knocking her flat on her ass. Ichigo winces, shooting the girl a scowl, “What the hell was that for?”

“You have to stay out of the way, Ichi!” Yachiru chirps, standing in front of Ichigo and leaning forward in her earnestness. Ichigo watches how her face is lit up, practically radiating energy and contentment as she turns to watch Kenpachi fighting Nnoitra. “Ken-chan has that look on his face.”

Ichigo shakes her head, settling more comfortably to watch. She gently tugs on a lock of the Fukutaicho's hair. “Don’t worry. Unlike some people, I know how to share.”

Yachiru giggles and takes off, perching on top of a piece of rubble that gives her a perfect overhead view of the fight. “It’s okay, Ken-chan!”

Kenpachi and Nnoitra are locking swords again but Kenpachi takes the time to smile at her over his shoulder. “Yachiru, you stay there!”

Yachiru makes a noise of assent and Nnoitra is seething at the entire byplay. “You mocking me?!”

Kenpachi turns back to him and Ichigo’s pretty sure it’s a mix of Kenpachi being Kenpachi and him just toying with his opponent. Either way it serves to piss Nnoitra off that much more.

“I ain’t gonna be a part of this farce!” Nnoitra disengages their swords and attacks again, Kenpachi deflecting the blow.

“Oy, you must have more than that in you?” Kenpachi jeers.

Nnoitra chuckles, a noise which Ichigo is more than happy to forget. “Looks like I’m gonna enjoy this a bit. What’s your name, Shinigami?!”

“Eleventh Squad Taicho, Zaraki Kenpachi!”

“Quinto Espada, Nnoitra Jilga!” The Espada responds and once more their swords are locked again.

Kenpachi doesn’t bother using his reiatsu, relying on pure brute strength as he fights the Espada. He’s heedless to the force he expels, nearly sending Orihime flying at one point. Shaking her head, Ichigo stays sitting beside Nel, keeping an eye on the battle in front of her and her senses trained on the others around them. The only Taicho who isn’t charging for a fight is Retsu who Ichigo can sense is charging for a healing session.

She watches as Kenpachi and Nnoitra battle, neither having so much as scratched the other. That will change before much longer. Right now they’re just getting a feel for one another, once they establish who it is they’re fighting, they’ll both be going for blood.

“I’m bored of this!” Nnoitra changes his swing, attacking Kenpachi with the inner ring of his blade. The maneuver catches Kenpachi off guard but he recovers quickly, blocking the attack and parrying the next blow. “Don’t tell me that little stunt surprised you?” Nnoitra taunts. “I’m not even close to being satisfied with this fight yet. I’m waiting for you. Come at me ready to die!”

Kenpachi’s gaze doesn’t flicker as he stares at Nnoitra impassively, assessing the Espada and gauging what the fight to come will entail. Ichigo can feel his excitement rising even before he starts laughing.

“This is what I was waitin’ for!” He says, smile showcasing all of his teeth and reiatsu dancing wildly along his skin. “I’m shaking with anticipation. From here on, we’re gonna be takin’ lives. I ain’t checkin’ how you’re doin’ anymore!”

Orihime detracts her attention when she kneels in front of her, her hands hovering over Ichigo as she looks her over. “Kurosaki-kun, hold on and I’ll–”

“I can wait,” Ichigo hurries to interrupt. She motions to the little Arrancar beside her. “Nel first. She needs it more than I do.”

Orihime’s gaze tracks from Ichigo to Nel. She looks reluctant for a moment but even she can see the truth of it, categorizing each of their injuries. She nods though and shifts so she’s kneeling beside Nel. Ichigo can feel the warmth radiating from the healing dome and it puts her at ease before she feels Nel’s reiatsu strengthening again. Confident in Orihime’s abilities, she focuses back on the fight, watching the back and forth.

Last time, Ichigo had been too worried to enjoy the fight. Now, she has a fair idea of how it will turn out so she can sit back and enjoy being a spectator. The fight really is a sight to behold. For all that the fight wasn’t planned, the choreography is breath taking; and not just in the way that the spiritual pressure is pressing down either.

Ichigo senses the moment Byakuya defeats his opponent; can feel that Kurotsuchi is close to ending his battle as well. By this time Orihime has redirected her healing Rikka to Ichigo and they’re both watching the fight. While the Arrancar hasn’t sustained any new injuries, he finally manages to wound Kenpachi.

Kenpachi takes it in stride, even when Nnoitra kicks him in the face. Nnoitra catches the blade of Kenpachi’s sword with his bare hand. “Are you fuckin’ deaf!” He sneers, throwing the blade away. “My hierro is the hardest in the entire history of the Espada. The blade of some bitch ass Shinigami is never gonna cut me!”

If anything, the words serve to spur Kenpachi on. His bloodlust rises, his energy coiling even tighter as it writhes along his skin. Yachiru is watching from her little perch, her energy dancing just as wildly. Ichigo watches as the little Fukutaicho licks her lips in anticipation. She senses what Kenpachi does and knows that this battle will be one worth their time.

Nnoitra jumps into the air and starts swinging his Zanpakuto, stirring the sand around him and creating a dust cloud that obscures everything. Kenpachi sidesteps the incoming sword and grabs the chain trailing behind it. A good yank pulls an off-guard Nnoitra to him. He catches the Espada by his head, slamming him to the ground. With his left hand holding Nnoitra in place, his right raises and he moves to stab him through the head.

Nnoitra is quick to dodge the attack, escaping Kenpachi’s grip and rolling several feet away. He comes up on his feet and immediately uses the chain to reclaim his Zanpakuto. Zaraki is in no hurry to resume his stance.

“You dodged,” he says placidly. “You dodge when you’re in trouble. Am I wrong?”

Nnoitra doesn’t answer, doesn’t blink as he eyes Kenpachi.

“You were sayin’ you can’t be cut by a Shinigami’s sword, but there are places where you _can_ be cut,” Kenpachi smile is sharp, taunting all on its own.

Nnoitra reacts as expected, launching into the air. “What the fuck are you blatherin’ about? Dodgin’ attacks is _battle instinct_! One of many reflexes that help us take down our enemies. There’s nowhere I can be cut. That sword of yours can’t cut me and that’s all there is to it!”

He comes down hard and strong with his sword, sand and dust flying into the air from the force behind it. He’s already smiling, his reiatsu perking up as he undoubtedly thinks he’s won.

He’s proven wrong when Kenpachi’s voice filters through the dust.

“There are all kinds of bastards in Soul Society. I’ve met a lot of annoying ones that told me my sword could never cut ‘em. But,” Nnoitra’s eyes widen in surprise as the dust clears to show Kenpachi standing untouched, Nnoitra’s sword held in his bare hand. Kenpachi hadn’t even raised his sword to stop it. “I’ve yet to meet a bastard whose eyes and throat couldn’t be cut!”

Matching actions to words, Kenpachi keeps hold of Nnoitra’s sword and strikes out, stabbing his sword through the eyepatch covering Nnoitra’s left eye. Orihime gasps, watching with wide eyes as Kenpachi drops his grip on the Espada’s Zanpakuto, letting him dangle from his blade. Ichigo doesn’t react, keeping her gaze on Nnoitra. She feels the spike in Kenpachi and Yachiru’s reiatsu, the small spark of excitement at having won, and the larger spark of resentment at it being over so soon.

Nnoitra just hangs there for a moment, letting them think they’ve won, before he tires of it. He rolls his eye down to focus on Kenpachi and gives a derisive scoff. “How many times do I have to tell you before you’re satisfied?”

Kenpachi’s eye widens and his reiatsu dances widely, surprise and elation battling, and Nnoitra uses the moment to grab Kenpachi’s sword arm.

“You can’t fucking cut me!”

He strikes at Kenpachi with his free hand, driving it straight through Kenpachi’s chest. Orihime gasps, hands flying to her mouth as they watch Nnoitra pull his hand free. Blood spurts from the wound and Kenpachi staggers back a couple of steps.

“Bet you can’t understand what happened,” Nnoitra jeers. “You must be thinkin’ it’s impossible for someone to survive after bein’ stabbed in the head. Right?”

He laughs as he pulls Kenpachi’s sword free and uses the tip of the blade to lift the edge of the eyepatch. In place of his eye is his Hollow hole; it’s surrounded by his mask fragment, teeth lining the top and bottom curves giving it the appearance of a gaping mouth, the edges of the bone fragment reaching out to traverse over his right eye like an eyepatch.

“This is why. No one can have their head impaled and still live.” He drops Kenpachi’s sword. “But I ain’t dead. Get it, Shinigami? Your sword didn’t stab anything; it went straight through my head. Now you understand why you failed, Shinigami.”

Kenpachi smiles, his reiatsu thrumming with excitement which bleeds out in a single laugh that sets Nnoitra off.

“What the fuck are you laughin’ for?!” The Espada demands, lashing out.

Kenpachi catches his foot effortlessly. “Sorry ‘bout that. I’m so damn happy; couldn’t help but laugh.”

Nnoitra is at a loss. “Happy?”

“Sure. If I can’t cut you it means no matter how many times I slash you, you won’t die. This removes the joy of killing you and makes for a boring ass fight.” He’s still grasping Nnoitra by his ankle and he releases his grip, flinging it away from him and causing Nnoitra to stumble to try to catch his balance again. “But at least now I know that if I cut you enough times you will die.” His smile sharpens. “That’s all I need. Now I can enjoy the fun of slicing you up!”

“Like I said, you can’t fuckin’ cut me! Dumbass!”

The two charge at each other, squaring off all over again, though this time Kenpachi is putting a bit more effort into it. He’s getting a sense of Nnoitra, trying to figure out how to cut his hierro. Ichigo can see his reiatsu poking at Nnoitra’s, tasting it and getting a feel for how his reiatsu flows. Kenpachi may love fighting and is more apt to charge in without a plan, but he isn’t nearly the simple-minded idiot everyone thinks him to be.

Yachiru is smiling, excited and content as she watches Kenpachi.

Ichigo is almost tempted to keep Nnoitra around just for the fact that he can keep up with Kenpachi. But he’s too much of a wild card. With everything she’d learned of him over the years, not only from Grimmjow but Nel and Harribel, there was very little redeemable. Add in his steadfast belief that women shouldn’t be leaders and his penchant for attacking allies, and there was no place for him on their team. They had enough to worry about with Aizen and his armies; they don’t need to add keeping a watchful eye on their own cohorts.

When Kenpachi draws blood for the first time, Ichigo can’t help smiling. It’s only a cut on Nnoitra’s forearm, but the Espada is quick to disengage. Kenpachi lets him, basking in the small laugh Yachiru emits.

“What’s wrong? You’re shocked that you managed to cut me?” Nnoitra licks at the blood dripping from his arm. “But listen up. Don’t go getting’ the wrong idea from a single fluke–”

Kenpachi makes two practice swings off to the side, the action startling Nnoitra into silence. On the third, he brings his sword up and a wall of sand flies up from the force exerted. His reiatsu has changed, the flow denser and sharper than before.

“Ken-chan’s finally acting like himself!” Yachiru laughs happily. “Now the real fun begins, huh, Ken-chan.”

Orihime senses the change as well, though she doesn’t fully realize exactly what has happened. Right now, it just makes her uneasy to feel the sharp blade piercing the air around them.

“Oy, it’s time to start the next round,” Kenpachi says. He crooks a finger at Nnoitra. “Come get some.”


	14. Battle of the Barbarians

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, up until now I've been sticking with dialogue from the anime but from here on I'm leaning more towards the manga, though I will mix it up a little. You're forewarned, since I know switches like that can annoy some people. It seems Kenpachi got tired of being left out seeing as to how this is chapter two with him and he's still not finished with Nnoitra just yet. No worries, it will be resolved next chapter and then we'll be getting back to Ichigo- not to mention Ulquiorra, which I'm sure most of you are waiting for. Alright, that's enough yacking, on with the fic.

Nnoitra reacts as expected, charging forward without paying any heed to the changes in the air. Even Grimmjow would take a moment to assess the situation before diving headlong back into battle.

When their swords clash this time, Ichigo can hear them both crying out. Kenpachi is staring at Nnoitra impassively; his reiatsu reigned in tight and honed to cutting edge. He smiles at Nnoitra as it hits the right resonance and his sword starts sinking into the Espada’s blade. The moment he notices, Nnoitra jumps back which saves him as Kenpachi’s sword slices through, cutting both points off the edge of his blade and scoring a cut across the bridge of the Espada’s nose.

“Looks like I’ve finally got used to your hierro’s strength,” Kenpachi says, his reiatsu thrumming in excitement and anticipation.

“Used to it?” Nnoitra might as well be gaping for how his reiatsu quivers, surprise blatant as he stares at Kenpachi. Ichigo wonders how long it’s been since the last time someone was able to cut him. Probably Nel, back when she was still an Espada.

“I’ve gotten a little soft lately. It’s like my muscles had shrunk and I’d lost my edge.” Kenpachi swings his sword again, reiatsu dancing along the length and causing ripples in the sand. Nnoitra’s eye widens as he finally realizes the situation. “Thanks for that. It was a great warm up. I’ll show you my thanks with this!”

Kenpachi dashes forward sword first and Nnoitra is still so off-guard that barely manages to parry the blow. Before he can strike back, Kenpachi slashes him and Nnoitra is working off of instinct as he sticks his tongue out and shoots off a Cero.

“Look out!” Orihime shouts.

Yachiru doesn’t react, just watches with delight as Kenpachi catches the Cero with his hand, his reiatsu intuitively wrapping around to contain it long enough for him to toss it aside.

“No way...” Nnoitra stares incredulously, practically in shock.

The Espada is frozen in place as he watches Kenpachi approach him at a leisurely pace. Kenpachi is towering over him before he finally recovers himself and he once more acts on instinct, like a cornered animal as he charges Kenpachi, his hand held as if a blade as he strikes. Kenpachi calmly sidesteps the attack, but Nnoitra’s fingers catch on his eyepatch, ripping the seal off.

Kenpachi’s smile widens, his reiatsu burgeoning and encompassing him as he raises his sword. He’s completely unaware of how his Zanpakuto latches onto his reiatsu, the strength of his attack increasing with the jump in power.

Kenpachi’s reiatsu is uncontained, roaring in triumph and relief as it’s finally released and given room to expand; his reishi rains down and is sparking with the reishi in the air. Ichigo winces at the volume, casting Orihime a quick glance to see her with her hands over her ears, but her focus is on Yachiru who seems immune to it, absorbing the reishi as it touches her skin and letting the fury that is Kenpachi’s reiatsu wash over her, her face brightening even more as she watches. Kenpachi’s reiatsu simmers down quickly enough, more than happy to be free for a change.

The severity of Kenpachi’s attack is enough that anyone lesser than Espada would’ve died outright. As it is, Nnoitra is barely standing, a gash spanning from his waist up to his shoulder and even scoring along the left side of his face, slicing through the cut already present.

Kenpachi takes in the damage he dealt and reaches up to touch his right eye, feeling where the eyepatch should be. He scowls at Nnoitra. “Fuckin’ idiot. See what happens when you rip my eyepatch off? I go and lose control.”

“What the hell is that eyepatch of yours?” Nnoitra pants out.

“It’s a seal,” Kenpachi answers.

“A seal?” Nnoitra’s eye travels to the patch in astonishment and Ichigo absently fingers her bracelet, more than happy that Kisuke had been able to come up with something less obvious. And less creepy, she thinks, remembering the monstrous mouths that line the inside of the patch.

“I use that eyepatch to keep my reiatsu sealed and under control. So I can take the time to enjoy my battles.” Kenpachi continues explaining. He eyes Nnoitra again, evaluating him. “Still standing, huh? Are you alive? Or are you actually half-dead?”

Nnoitra clenches his teeth, glaring at the sand as he continued panting. “Dumbass! As if I...would die... I... against... the blade of scum like you...”

Anger is palpable in the air as reiatsu starts building. The wind picks up as Nnoitra gathers it hard and fast, the reiatsu strong enough that it sets off on of Kenpachi’s bells. “I’d never fuckin’ die like that!” The Espada is seething as he raises his sword overhead. “Pray, Santa Teresa!”

Reiatsu gathers in the end crescent of his sword, energy practically exploding outwards and sending the sand stirring once more. Yachiru almost falls from her perch but recovers quickly, staring wide-eyed at Nnoitra as his reiatsu continues building. Her eyes are radiating pure wonder as she watches, her own reiatsu rising in excitement and to combat the reiatsu in the air.

When the energy stops and the sand clears to reveal Nnoitra’s Resurrección, Orihime’s breath catches in her throat. His wounds have all stopped bleeding, closed by the force of his reiatsu. His mask is altered, still forming an eyepatch over his left eye, the teeth now extending over the hole making it look even more like a gaping mouth, but the sides have extended into horns from the side of his head, the right shorter than the left and both curving over his head and giving the appearance of a crescent moon. The most startling change though is his arms; all _four_ of them. They’re covered from shoulder to tip in bone plating, each finger tapered to a point and grasping the hilt of a large scythe.

“Yo.” Nnoitra is smirking, confidence restored with the power boost. “How does it feel seeing an Espada’s sword release for the first time?” When Kenpachi doesn’t say anything, just stares at him, his reiatsu testing the Espada’s, Nnoitra narrows his eye. “Say something, _Shinigami_.”

Kenpachi’s smile is completely wild and unreserved as he eyes Nnoitra hungrily. “That’s some nice reiatsu.” Once more he’s caught the Espada completely off guard, the smug look falling right from Nnoitra’s face. Kenpachi holds his sword up to inspect it, showcasing how the Zanpakuto is vibrating with excitement. “It’s been quite a while since I’ve felt this sensation, like the reiatsu itself is sharpening my blade.”

“Has it now,” Nnoitra says. He tightens his grip on his blades and snarls at Kenpachi. “Then come and cut me with that ‘sharpened blade’ of yours!”

Kenpachi grins and charges without further fanfare, though he seems surprised when Nnoitra turns and blocks his attack.

“Oh?” Nnoitra taunts. “Is that all you’ve got?”

He lashes out, blade slicing Kenpachi and sending the huge Taicho crashing onto his back, a gash spanning from his left hip to his right shoulder. Blood is soaking the sand underneath him.

“That was a pretty gentle sword, Shinigami,” Nnoitra sneers. “Guy’s not even fuckin’ twitchin’. Is that all?”

Nnoitra eyes Kenpachi for a moment more before he turns, his attention now on Yachiru. Ichigo clenches her hand the moment he does, her mind flashing back to a similar situation two years in her past. She closes her eyes, her reiatsu automatically reaching out and grasping onto Kenpachi’s, reminding herself that he’s still alive and strong and more than capable of fighting. She touches against Yachiru as well; a reminder that she’s more than capable of handling Nnoitra herself if she absolutely has to. Ichigo opens her eyes to see Yachiru standing calmly, not the least bit worried as Nnoitra approaches.

“What a drag. I guess I’ll just take out the rest of the trash.”

 “Yachiru-chan!” Orihime, only seeing a child and forgetting that Yachiru is a Fukutaicho in her own right, takes off. She sends her shield out before ever reaching her.

“Ha! What the fuck is that?” Nnoitra laughs, readying a blade.

Yachiru doesn’t react, her eyes not even focusing on him. “Behind you,” she warns, pointing. “I think you should look.”

Nnoitra goes still as his senses finally pick up on Kenpachi who’s at his back. He dodges, jumping out of the way of Kenpachi’s sword and losing an arm instead of his head.

Kenpachi pops his neck, eyes going to Nnoitra’s stub. “One down.”

Nnoitra growls, glaring at him, “You fucker.”

“You should watch out,” Yachiru is smiling, still relaxed. “Ken-chan gets angry if you attack me.”

Kenpachi glances at her. “Who d’you think you’re callin’ mad? You brat.”

“Playin’ dead, huh? Cheap trick, punk,” Nnoitra says.

“Shut your face, I was busy thinking.” Kenpachi replies. “With four arms, you’re just gonna keep on blockin’ my blade. That’s no fun at all. So I was thinkin’ how to stop you blockin’ all my attacks. I was thinking what to do so they don’t block me. But y’know, I just couldn’t think up a single good idea down there. So I figure, I’ll just decided to slice them all off, one by one.”

Nnoitra narrows his eye but before he can say anything Yachiru chirps up. “But if you cut them all off, he can’t fight you, Ken-chan!”

“Huh? Oh, yea.” Kenpachi turns back to Nnoitra to apologize, “My bad. I’ll leave ya with one.”

“You’ll leave me with one? What the hell you talkin’ about? Screw that.” Amusement lights the Espada’s face. “That doesn’t make any difference at all. ‘Cause that arm you just cut off, is the last one you’re gonna get! No, to be precise...” Nnoitra gathers his reiatsu again, focusing it to regrow his arm. When it’s done, he flexes the hand to test its mobility. “You won’t be able to cut off even one of my arms. I’m gonna use all four of ‘em to take you out. You wanna know why?” Nnoitra charges forward, grabbing his fourth scythe as he goes, “It’s ‘cause you’re weaker than me, Shinigami!”

Kenpachi counters his attacks, keeping an eye on all four arms, but the strength behind one of the attacks manages to catch him off guard, sending him flying and crashing into a pile of rubble.

“You’re such a lightweight! Look at you bein’ blasted away from just one hit! I guess I’m just too strong for my own good.” Nnoitra taunts. He jumps into the air, ready to attack again. “Or are you just runnin’ scared like a little coward? Is that it?”

It’s Kenpachi’s turn to catch him off-guard again as he doesn’t bother climbing out of the rubble, just aims a kick for Nnoitra’s head. Nnoitra barely dodges the attack but he’s so focused on Kenpachi’s foot that he doesn’t see the hand that follows, grabbing him by his head and slamming him into the rubble. Kenpachi goes to follow it with his sword but Nnoitra rushes to block it with all four of his scythes.

“Damn you,” Nnoitra hisses, struggling to hold Kenpachi back. Or at least appearing to be struggling; from the way his reiatsu is dancing, Ichigo can see now that he’s just baiting him.

“What?” Kenpachi taunts. “Is this all it’s gonna take to finish you?”

Nnoitra narrows his eye at the blatant insult and in a flash extends a third set of arms, one of them impaling Kenpachi through the abdomen.

“Dumbass. I told you that you ain’t takin’ even one of my arms,” Nnoitra is smiling again as he pulls his arm free of Kenpachi. “I’m gonna use all _six_ of these arms to take ya out!”

Orihime gasps as Kenpachi spits up blood and Nnoitra’s laughter fills the air.

Nnoitra flicks his wrists and another set of scythes join his armament, giving him six in total as he faces Kenpachi. “It’s over, _Shinigami_.”

“Kurosaki-kun...”

Ichigo glances to Orihime, offering her a reassuring smile. “Kenpachi is gonna be fine, Orihime. Like Yachiru said, this is his fight. He’s not as simple as he likes to pretend to be and he’s strong; he’s more than capable of handling Nnoitra.”

Orihime nodded slowly, her eyes going to Kenpachi once more.

“Hime?” Ichigo calls softly. “You remember what I said before? That we won’t leave you here? That no matter what happens, we _will_ come for you?”

There’s confusion on Orihime’s face, but she nods anyway, not a trace of doubt evident. “Of course.”

Ichigo nods, her eyes going back to Nnoitra and Kenpachi. “This fight doesn’t have much longer to go, but it might be a while longer before we can go home. Do you understand?”

Confusion is replaced with understanding, Orihime’s eyes going from Nnoitra back to Las Noches, where Aizen and the rest of the Espada are. There’s a trace of resignation and a hint of fear, but she doesn’t waver. Even as she grips her arms tightly, she’s standing tall and Ichigo can even sense a spark of hope before Orihime meets her gaze. She nods, a single dip of her head, but it’s all Ichigo needs to know that Orihime understands exactly what she’s saying and is willing to go along. If she hadn’t been, Ichigo wouldn’t hesitate to fight Starrk when he came for her, but she’s immensely glad she won’t have to.

She offers a nod of her own and lets the conversation fade, both of them turning their attention back to the two combatants just as Kenpachi starts laughing.

“Fuck yea! This is perfect! This is how it should be!” Kenpachi’s smile is wild rapture, his reiatsu dancing in exhilaration. “What’d ya mean, ‘over’? I’ve finally got a hole in me! Guess that makes the two of us even, huh? Now, how ‘bout we begin, Espada?”

Kenpachi raises his sword, reiatsu thrumming even more as he hones it. Nnoitra, pissed at Kenpachi’s carefree attitude, attacks and the battle goes from there, turning brutal hard and fast as they both finally fight all out. They’re hacking and slicing at each other, Nnoitra landing more blows than Kenpachi, and with each blow that lands Kenpachi just laughs more.

His laughter seems to throw the Espada who keeps attacking and slicing and Kenpachi takes it all in stride, laughing more with each drop of his blood that is spilled, his reiatsu spiking and swirling with ever-growing enjoyment, taking honest pleasure in the fight. Nnoitra is thrown off-balance by the attitude and just tries that much harder, ire rising and strengthening his resolve to prove himself stronger.

Nnoitra finally lands a blow that brings the fight to another standstill, his scythe slicing Kenpachi’s neck. Orihime gasps at the sight of the blood and Kenpachi reaches up, putting a hand over the wound. His reiatsu forms a weak seal, slowing the rate of the bleeding, but it’s a temporary fix with the type of injury it is and Kenpachi knows it.

“Hell, at this rate, I really am gonna die,” he laments. His eyes go to the false sky, staring up at the clouds. “Don’t think I’d like that much, dyin’.”


	15. Fierce Conclusion

Once the wound is as sealed as it can get, Kenpachi lowers his hand to look at the blood covering it. “Aw, man. Guess there’s no helpin’ it. It’s been a long time since I had to break this out. That old ‘kendo’ shit.”

“What the hell?” Nnoitra asks.

“Back when I first joined the Gotei 13, the old man caught me one time and made me play along with that stuff for a while.” He was serious about the _catching_ part. He’s told Ichigo this story before, and Yamamoto literally chased him down and caught him to make him learn the basics. He’d hated it. “Doesn’t fit my style, and honestly, puffed-up bullshit names like ‘Way of the Sword’ just piss me off; I can’t stand it. I never use the damn stuff, but there was one little thing that I really did kinda get.” He holds the sword at the ready in front of him, eyes traveling the length of the blade before coming to rest on Nnoitra. “Did ya know? Swords, if you hold ‘em in both hands, they’re stronger than if you just hold ‘em in one.”

“Huh?” Nnoitra frowns when Kenpachi smiles. “The fuck’re you blabbin’ on about? A stupid thing like that, ain’t it fuckin’ obvious, you freak?”

Nnoitra charges forward, scythe in each hand.

“Hell, I wouldn’t say that,” Kenpachi refutes. “Ya just don’t know, do you? Just how much stronger it can make a guy?”

He shifts his sword to the center and brings his other hand up to hold his sword two-handed. He raises his sword up and slices down before Nnoitra reaches him, his reiatsu blasting out. Sand erupts into a geyser from the resulting shockwave. It comes crashing back down to the ground, creating a dust cloud that obscures everything from view for a moment. When it settles, Kenpachi is standing, sword still held two-handedly. Nnoitra is on his hands and knees gasping, his reiatsu wavering. Part of his left horn is gone and there’s a deep gash practically bisecting his body and the lower portions of his left arms are all severed.

“You’re still alive?” Kenpachi asks, surprise and a touch of admiration in his reiatsu. Nnoitra glares up at him, pure hatred in his eyes. Kenpachi just smiles, slinging his sword over his shoulder, “I’m impressed. You’re pretty damn tough.”

“Fuck,” Nnoitra gasps, sitting back on his heels.

Kenpachi, realizing the fight is well and truly over, turns to leave. “See ya.”

“W-wait!” Nnoitra calls out.

Kenpachi listens, stopping and glancing over his shoulder. “What’s your problem? What’re you shoutin’ about?”

“Where the fuck d’you think you’re goin’?” The Espada gasps out, seething as Kenpachi still hasn’t faced him, that he’s ready to just walk away without finishing their fight. “This fight ain’t over yet!”

“What, are you stupid? That blow finished ya,” Kenpachi explains, not understanding why Nnoitra is pushing. “I sure as hell can’t be bothered to hang around, finishin’ off an asshole who can’t even fight back.”

“Is that right? Then that’s even more reason... why this ain’t over. I’m damn well ready to keep on fightin’!” Nnoitra grabs the shoulder of his left arm with one hand, holding it tight while the other two grasp his scythes. When Kenpachi just stares at him dispassionately, Nnoitra growls. “What’s wrong? Why don’t ya say somethin’? Ya scared, punk? Speak, dammit!”

He charges forward once more and takes a running jump for one last attack that Kenpachi is ready for. Ichigo watches, thinking it a waste as the Espada falls to his knees, his reiatsu wavering as it dwindles away. As he starts tipping forward, his Resurrección fades and he’s dead before he hits the sand.

Kenpachi stands over him, knowing as well as them that he’s already dead but he still tilts his head and smiles. “Now _that_ was fun, Nnoitra.”

Ichigo shakes her head but a smile works its way up, which only spreads as Kenpachi tears away what’s left of his haori and tosses it aside. Ichigo glances up at Orihime as he approaches, “Once they feel his reiatsu disappear we won’t have long before someone comes,” she warns. “Can you start healing him?”

Orihime nods and the moment Kenpachi is close enough she summons her Rikka. Kenpachi eyes the dome, his reiatsu tentatively poking at it before he seems satisfied. While he’s doing that, Ichigo retrieves Zangetsu, Shiro bitching just to bitch at being left sitting in the sand for so long. She snorts at his ranting but tunes him out easily, focusing instead on tracking Starrk.

“Once this woman here is done healing my wounds, take her and haul ass outta here,” Kenpachi says. “Your shift is over. Let us handle the over-time.”

“I may be a Substitute Shinigami, but I didn’t take this job just to protect a city. I got these powers to protect my friends and family; something that now extends to Seireitei when you’re not all being raging assholes,” Ichigo says depreciatively. “What Aizen plans to do endangers everything, not just Karakura but Soul Society as well. I’ll leave here once I’m sure all of my friends are safe and then I’ll go wherever Aizen is.”

“You’ve already had more than your fair share of fun sword fights,” Kenpachi grouses.

“Then I guess you better start catching up,” Ichigo retorts.

Kenpachi is laughing loudly at her response but it cuts off quickly when Starrk suddenly appears, placing a hand on Orihime’s shoulder.

“Sorry about this,” he apologizes. “Truth be told, I abhor such tactics, but I’m afraid we don’t have much say in the matter.”

“You’re Starrk, the Primera, right?” Ichigo calls out quickly.

Starrk pauses, his eyes shooting quickly to her. “That’s correct.”

“Grimmjow mentioned you before,” she explains idly. “He says that you’re different from the rest in that your fracción acts as your Zanpakuto.”

“What of it?”

“When Lilynette transforms into a pack of wolves, what happens to her if every single one of them is destroyed?” She asks. “Does she return to you, or does she cease to exist? Do you know?”

Starrk’s gaze sharpens but he doesn’t offer her any answer.

“Probably something to ponder when you face Taicho-san,” she shrugs.

“You’re not going to try to fight me to get her back?”

“I barely beat the Sexta and Kenpachi had trouble with the Quinto; contrary to what some may think I do know how to pick my battles.” Ichigo glances at Orihime, the other girl meeting her gaze readily and giving a small nod as she recalls her Rikka. “I will be coming for her soon enough. Me and Ulquiorra have a score to settle anyway.”

“He’ll be waiting.”

With that, Starrk disappears with Orihime. Kenpachi scowls, a growl gathering on his lips as he stares at where the two disappeared from. Before he can say anything of note, there’s a small audible pop and something akin to low-grade static as Tenteikūra is activated, linking everyone.

“Can you hear me, my dear invaders?” Ichigo’s grip tightens on her sword and both aspects of Zangetsu snarl at the sound of Aizen’s voice. Nine months wasn’t nearly long enough to forget the sound, but hearing it now... “For your continued success against my Espada, allow me to express my deepest respect. As of now, we are commencing out invasion of the Human World.”

“Ridiculous!” Uryū denounces. “Wasn’t he going to wait until he had used Inoue-san’s ability to awaken the Hōgyoku to do that?”

“Where is Inoue right now?” Rukia demands.

“I will leave Inoue Orihime in the Fifth Tower,” Aizen answers. “If you wish to retrieve her, you may come and make your attempt. I have no further use for her.”

“What?” Chad’s voice came through.

“No further use?” Renji joins.

“Her ability is truly a wonderful one,” Aizen continues. “‘Phenomenal Rejection’ is a power far surpassing the range of abilities permitted to humans. The upper echelons of Soul Society understood the significance of her ability, which is precisely why her abduction was able to unsettle Soul Society and cause them to turn their attention to reinforcing Soul Society’s defenses, rather than those of the Human World. Furthermore, she had another use. Soul Society had recently gained new military assets, the ryoka, including one Substitute Shinigami. She was the perfect bait to lure these forces to Hueco Mundo.”

“Shit,” Rukia cursed, realizing they’d fallen right into his trap.

“And, moreover, four Taicho were sent to Hueco Mundo as reinforcements. As such, I have succeeded in _imprisoning them as well_.” Aizen’s voice is smug, his words acting like a trigger as Ichigo senses all of the Garganta closing and being sealed off.

Isane’s reiatsu pulses under her feet, searching out the Garganta. “The four Garganta that we used to get to Hueco Mundo have all been sealed off!”

“Can’t you open them again from this side?” Uryū demands.

“Impossible,” Mayuri responds. “The only one possessing sufficient knowledge of the Garganta at the present point in time is Urahara Kisuke. Though it pains me to say it, as long as we have no means to establish contact with him, we will be unable to reopen the Garganta. How vexing.”

“The true strength of the Gotei 13 lies in its thirteen Taicho. They are its primary fighting force and its greatest asset,” Aizen continues. “But now, three of those Taicho have defected and four are imprisoned. Soul Society’s military force has quite literally been halved. Too easy. We shall now proceed to erase Karakura Town, create the Ouken, and finally, defeat Soul Society. As for you, once this is all over we will deal with you at our leisure.”

“You won’t succeed.” Ichigo turns in the direction of the Fifth Tower, her reiatsu stabbing out and brushing up against Aizen and his ‘followers’. “You say that we played right into your hands; that you organized all of this and tricked us into following the path you set out. Have you thought that maybe we let ourselves be lured in? Kisuke knew the Hōgyoku could be awakened early so we accounted for that and we planned everything out.” Ichigo bluffs. “We knew you would come after Orihime thinking you could use her as bait, to lure us away so you could spring your attack. Orihime _let_ herself be captured. The moment she was taken, everything was set in motion. We didn’t play into your hands; you played into ours.”

“Inoue-san...” The frown can be heard in Rukia’s voice. “All of this was planned?”

“Yes,” Ichigo says defiantly. She can feel Kenpachi’s eyes on her, boring into her skull. “After Ulquiorra approached her, she came to me and she was given a choice. She chose to come here, to be the linchpin that set everything off.”

“The moment our showdown was set for winter, Urahara Kisuke was given a number of tasks by the old man,” Kenpachi offers, as if collaborating her story. “The first task was to create a path for the Taicho to Hueco Mundo. The second task was to ensure every single Gotei 13 Taicho would be able to do battle in Karakura Town.”

“Then right now, the Gotei 13 are...” Uryū’s voice is hesitant.

“Yes,” Mayuri answers, catching on to what he’s asking. “I imagine they’ve already completed deployment.”

“That’s too rash!” Chad says. “Battling in Karakura Town? If you do that with the power of the Gotei 13 Taicho, what will become of Karakura Town? That’s enough to turn it to total ruins!”

“You were told already: ensure the Taicho are _able to battle_ , that was the Soutaicho’s order.” Byakuya states calmly. “Just ensuring the deployment of Taicho in the Human World would not mean they are able to battle.”

“It’s the Tenkai Ketchū. Basically, he needed to adapt Karakura Town so that it would be possible to fight there. In order to do that, Urahara Kisuke created a device called the Tenkai Ketchū, which binds four points together in order to serve as a huge Senkaimon with a radius of one spirit mile, and he installed it in the far corners of Karakura Town.” Mayuri explains. “At the same time, he asked my Technological Development Bureau to create an elaborate duplicate of Karakura Town on the outskirts of Rukongai. It took some effort, let me tell you, but we pulled it off. The Tenkai Ketchū differs from the Senkaimon in that it can freely switch the position of whatever it encircles with another object in Soul Society. In other words, using this, we transported the whole of Karakura Town to the outskirts of Rukongai.”

“What happened to its inhabitants?” Chad asks.

“We put them to sleep and sent them together with the town,” Retsu answers.

“All that is on that ground now is a replica of Karakura Town, devoid of even a single person,” Mayuri clarifies. “Even with the damages caused by the power of the Taicho, it won’t pose any problem at all.”

“It looks like,” Genryusai speaks, “we have made it in time.”

“In time?” Aizen repeats. “What on earth gives you the confidence to utter those words? I know that what lies below is not Karakura Town. But that will not prove to be any hindrance to me. Starrk, Barragan, Hallibel. Come.”

“Careful, Aizen, that sounded dangerously like you were summoning pets instead of soldiers,” Ichigo can’t help taunting as she senses the top Espada and their fracción entering the false Karakura. “Usually the owner should be wary of the pet turning against them, but in this case I think it’s them who should be more worried. Some are still so blind but others see you as the snake you are; they know that if you betrayed Soul Society, there’s nothing stopping you from betraying your Espada as well. If they prove themselves too weak or useless in your eyes, you’ll turn your blade on them. You’ll kill them as surely as you killed Kaien or the dozens of others you attempted Hollowfication on. They’d be wise not to offer you their back, Hollow or not.”

“Since Karakura Town is in Soul Society, then I will simply annihilate you all and create the Ouken in Soul Society instead. It’s that simple,” Aizen says, blatantly ignoring her. “Until then, Las Noches is in your capable hands, Ulquiorra.”

Ulquiorra’s reiatsu reappears as he emerges, having broken free of the Caja Negación. Ichigo sighs and runs a hand through her hair. This is going to be the real moment of truth, fighting Ulquiorra. It’s probably what she’s been looking forward to and dreading the most. Shaking her head, she kneels in front of Nel who is still a little out of it.

“Nel, I’m going to send you to a friend of mine who’s going to look after you while we finish here,” she explains softly. “There are already a few others there and your brothers will be joining you shortly. You’ll be safe there, so it’s okay to go back to sleep, okay?”

Nel stares at her for a moment before slowly nodding, her lids already drifting back down. Ichigo pulls Nel’s top away and carefully slips a cube into her Hollow hole, stepping back as it encases and transports the little Arrancar.

Once she’s gone, Ichigo turns her gaze back to the tower where Orihime and Ulquiorra are waiting.

“Come,” Ulquiorra unknowingly taunts. “Kurosaki Ichigo.”


	16. The Antagonizer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning you now, the part everyone is really waiting for is in chapters 17 and 18. Sorry? I know it's self-imposed, but this thing of word limits sucks.

Like last time, Rudbornn and the Exequias are waiting for Ichigo on the wall surrounding the Fifth Tower. “Invader Kurosaki Ichigo has been sighted.” He unsheathes his sword and dashes forward, Ichigo quickly blocking the attack.

“I am Rudbornn, Taicho of the Exequias,” he introduces. “Your life is mine.”

“Not happening,” she hisses, knocking him back.

Rudbornn raises his sword into the air, signaling the Exequias forward. They attack all at once, encircling her and attacking in waves. She starts hacking and slicing, absently tracking her friends as she cuts the Exequias down one by one, waiting while the others close in.

Renji is the first to arrive, slinging Zabimaru from the ground and taking them out in small groups. Chad follows suite, using El Directo to collapse a huge section of the wall, creating an opening and bringing dozens of the Exequias down as well. When he sees her, he offers a thumbs up and Ichigo can’t help laughing. Rudbornn tries to use the opening to attack her from behind and Rukia uses the moment to announce her own arrival, attacking him with Hakuren and encasing his sword arm in ice.

“Took you long enough,” Ichigo teases.

“Imbecile!” Rukia scolds. “Leave the reunion for later! Hurry up and go, Ichigo!”

“Yare, yare,” Ichigo flaps her hand at Rukia but does as instructed. She knows they’re all more than capable of handing the Exequias Taicho.

She doesn’t waste any time, rushing up the steps and crashing through the floors separating her from Ulquiorra and Orihime. They’re waiting for her when she breaks through the final barrier. She gives Orihime a quick visual check, wanting to be sure the girl is still alright.

Orihime offers her a reassuring nod, giving Ichigo her own check. “Kurosaki-kun.”

Ichigo turns her gaze back to Ulquiorra. “Step away from her.”

“Such was my intention,” Ulquiorra states. “My job is to protect Las Noches until Aizen-sama returns. I have no orders to kill the girl. I will let her live until ordered otherwise. But _you_ are another matter. Killing you is synonymous with protecting Las Noches. So I will eradicate you with my sword.” He unsheathes his sword, holding it at the ready.

“I’m surprised that you drew your sword right off the bat,” Ichigo’s lips twitch with amusement, both in memory and at the slight pun as she eyes Ulquiorra’s zanpakuto. “Am I to take this as you acknowledging me as a worthy opponent?”

“At the very least, I see you as something that must be destroyed.”

 “Guess _something_ is a slight upgrade from _trash._ Good enough. For now _._ ” Ichigo smirks. “Orihime, shield! And don’t forget to watch your back; we’re still in enemy territory.”

She and Ulquiorra attack at the same time, reiatsu encircling their swords and imbuing their attacks with added power as they clash. Reiatsu spills out around them, scorching the reishi in the air and clashing, testing one another before reigning itself in. Even with their power reigned in and wrapped tight around their sword, the architecture isn’t enough to handle them, crumbling and cracking around them as they continue battling. Each impact causes damage, whether it’s one of them crashing or a result of their powers clashing when they parry or block one another’s blow.

As before, Ulquiorra gets first blood, scoring a cut on her arm.

“You still plan to fight?” He asks her when their swords are locked.

“I have no reason to quit,” she retorts. “And every reason to keep going.”

“With the Garganta sealed, and you all injured from your fights against the Espada, you have nowhere left to go. You will idle away your time here and meet your death by our hands. That’s all there is to it. Soon, Karakura Town will disappear and once Aizen-sama has created the Ouken, Soul Society too will perish. There is no way for you to prevent it.”

“We aren’t done just yet,” Ichigo growls. “Don’t underestimate us just because you think we’re backed into a corner. We will defeat Aizen. I refuse to lose to you or anyone else who thinks it’s okay to destroy an entire city just to gain power!”

She pushes him back, gathering reiatsu for a Getsuga and wrapping it around her blade, slashing out and sending him flying, sending the Getsuga chasing after him and crashing into a support pillar. Rubble rains down, dust obscuring the Espada from view. She feels the Cero building and quickly counters it with another Getsuga, chasing it and passing through the residual energy to meet Ulquiorra’s blade once more.

They continue to trade blows, Ulquiorra trying to catch her off guard with a kick that she easily blocks with a knee and counters with a kick of her own that he in turn blocks with his arm. She smiles, twisting away and putting some distance between them, shooting off another Getsuga for the hell of it. She’s not the least bit surprised when he cuts through it, part of the attack splitting off and blowing a hole in the wall and letting in some fresh air. He uses Sonido to appear in front of her and she curses under her breath even as she dodges, wishing she were allowed to use her own abilities.

She ducks another kick and blocks his sword, cursing and using Shunpo to avoid his next Cero, only to have to shoot off a quick Getsuga to counter the second Cero that he tries to surprise her with.

“You withstood my Cero without bringing out that mask of yours,” Ulquiorra observes, a faint trace of surprise in his reiatsu. “You’ve gotten stronger.”

“You have no idea,” Ichigo grins. “But I’m not the kind of woman who goes around flashing what I have to just anyone so if you wanna see my mask, you’re gonna have to work for it.”

She’s quick to reengage him, darting forward and lashing out. She’s lost count of the number of pillars they’ve destroyed and she silently wonders how long before it’s structurally unsound. It never got that bad last time but from what she sees, they’ve inflicted a lot more damage this time around. She pushes on though and she smiles when she finally draws blood.

Ulquiorra stares down at his chest as his top gapes open, showing a neat little cut that nearly bisects his hollow hole, running from his collarbone and across his chest until it stops just shy of his 4. He touches it, a finger smearing through the blood that is dripping out.

Ichigo tilts her head and lets out a remorseful sigh. “Hardly classifies as a cut.” She smirks a moment later, unable to resist a little taunting. “I do wonder: have I improved so much because I’m becoming more like a hollow, or can it be that your attacks are simply easier to read because you’ve become more human.”

Ulquiorra doesn’t like her question. At all.

The ground around him splinters and cracks and his reiatsu is practically snarling as he coils it tightly. “Keeping pace with me at this meager level has really inflated your self-esteem, hasn’t it?”

He releases his hold on his reiatsu, the weight of his power pressing down around them. He disappears in a slash of Sonido, appearing right in front of Ichigo. She smiles, dodging to the side and turning to block the blade coming from above. Ulquiorra disappears in another flash of Sonido and Ichigo flings her sword over her shoulder, blocking the blade aimed for her back. Ulquiorra’s eyes narrow the smallest bit and he surprises her with a Cero.

She sends out a concentrated burst of reiatsu to counter, weakening the attack, but it’s still enough to send her tumbling forward. She growls as she recovers her footing, turning and shooting a Getsuga.

Ulquiorra bats it away with his sword. “Haven’t you learned by now that those will never work on me?”

Ichigo smirks and summons another, wrapping it around her blade again as she attacks. He blocks her attack, their swords battling before he knocks her away. Ulquiorra is expecting her to hurtle the Getsuga at him like last time so she manages to catch him off guard when she instead attacks again. Another pillar falls victim to their battle before Ulquiorra knocks her back again. She almost crashes into another pillar but gains her bearings quickly, rebounding off it and clashing with him once more.

He’s obviously caught on to her ploy by now, concentrating the reiatsu surrounding his sword and making it strong enough that it counters her Getsuga.

“I thought perhaps earlier was a simple fluke, but I suppose it’s simply that you’re under the impression that you’ve put what little cleverness you have to effective use,” Ulquiorra says, pinning her down under the weight of his sword. “Apparently you’ve forgotten that you couldn’t defeat me with a Getsuga even when you had your mask on. No matter how you use it, an unmasked Getsuga is pointless.”

“You _really_ wanna see my mask again, don’t you?” Ichigo smiles sharply. She’s tempted to do it now, to get this fight going for real, but she’s holding off until after Yammy appears; until they go above the canopy, where they can both fight all out. Well, where Ulquiorra can fight all out and she can fight to the constraints of her limiter.

She settles for trading blows, each hit reminding her of just how slow she is in this time. When the two female Arrancar arrive, Ichigo briefly considers getting rid of them. Orihime has already been through enough; there’s no need to let her be accosted by these two. But Ichigo reminds herself that she has to trust her friend to take care of herself. As harsh as it is, Orihime needs to learn to stick up for herself, not just others. She needs to learn that she doesn’t always need to be saved by others, that she can save herself.

Besides, Ichigo knows nothing of these two. It’ll be up to Orihime what their fate will be.

“Orihime,” she calls out. “Can you handle them?”

She hears Orihime cry out and one of the Arrancar, the darker haired one, laughing.

“They’re just numeros, ‘Hime, they’re not even fracción,” Ichigo calls out. “You’re more than capable of fighting them. Remember what I said the night you went to meet Ulquiorra?” She parries Ulquiorra’s blade and kicks him away, catching him off guard. “Your heart makes you who you are but it’s not _all_ you are. You’ve trained with Tatsuki plenty; you’re no damsel.”

Ulquiorra practically tackles her, the force behind his blood enough to send them sliding several meters when their swords meet. She growls, pushing back against him, her senses reaching out to track Uryū who is starting to make his way up, taking his time to destroy pillars.

A cry resounds and Ichigo nearly loses her grip, jumping back to avoid Ulquiorra’s blade. She gets a shallow cut along her cheek which she ignores, eyes darting to find the dark haired Arrancar has Orihime by an arm, pushing up on her wrist and down on her shoulder, wrenching the arm back. The blonde Arrancar is a few steps away, her eyes signaling her reluctance. Ichigo curses, ready to interfere, when Orihime twists, breaking free of the hold on her and hitting the Arrancar in the chest with an open palm.

The Arrancar stumbles back, completely caught off guard, and lands on her back. She glares up at Orihime who looks torn between apologizing and moving into a defensive pose. The blonde Arrancar says something which distracts the dark haired one for a moment. She gets to her feet, grabbing the blonde by her shirt and getting in her face before suddenly throwing her away. She turns her attention back to Orihime, taking several menacing steps forward. Orihime slides into a defensive stance, though she keeps her arms loose at her sides.

Ichigo lets out a low breath, satisfied the other girl is alright. She turns her attention back to Ulquiorra who is watching her dispassionately.

“You’re not going to attempt to interfere?”

“Orihime has a soft heart; she tries to see the best in everyone. It’s her greatest gift and her weakness. But whenever she makes up her mind, she’s plenty strong enough to defend herself,” Ichigo explains. “Besides, you don’t seem the type who’s willing to let me up and leave in the middle of a fight just to pick another one.”

He doesn’t refute her claim, readying his sword when she shifts her stance and charges forward again. She can hear a slight struggle off to the side but she ignores it, trusting Orihime; though she does keep a finger on her reiatsu, making sure it doesn’t flicker too dangerously.

Everything comes to a sudden standstill when the room starts shaking, loud thunderous bangs echoing as they shaking gets worse until suddenly the floor bursts open. They all watch as Yammy climbs through the hole, eyes locking onto Ulquiorra straightaway.

“Ulquiorra!” He calls out obnoxiously. “I came to give ya a hand!”

Ulquiorra glances sideways, though he keeps his body angled towards Ichigo. “When did I ask for your interference, Yammy?”

Yammy just laughs. “Don’t be so cold. The Shinigami brat looks like she’s gotten pretty strong! Let me have a go at her too!”

“I see,” Ulquiorra says dispassionately, though Ichigo can feel a ripple of annoyance in his reiatsu. “It seems you have completely recovered. But your job is not here; go back to sleep or clear up the mass of Taicho below us.”

“What the hell? Don’t be so stingy, Ulquiorra!” The hulking Espada gripes.

Ulquiorra eyes his companion, the sense of annoyance increasing. “Whenever you get in _that_ state, you become even more selfish. That is your flaw, Yammy.”

“Hey, now, never mind that,” Yammy starts walking forward but gets distracted.

The two Arrancar women are radiating fear, despite their attempts at suppressing it. The blonde whimpers his name, drawing his attention.

“This has nothing to do with me, right? I’ll just be leaving!” She starts backing away and turns to her friend. “Let’s get out of here, Loly!”

“What are you on about?” Loly retorts, anger combating with fear. “No way am I giving up when I’ve come this far!”

“Loly, you need to wake up and–”

Yammy, tired of the yapping, backhands the blonde Arrancar and sends her flying into a wall. He watches, seeing she doesn’t move again, and turns back to them. “Ulquiorra, what the hell are these bitches doin’ up here?”

Ulquiorra turns away, facing Ichigo again. “Ask them yourself.”

“Makes sense I guess,” Yammy says. He kneels down in front of Orihime and Loly. “Hey, you two! What business do runts like you have bein’ up here? Gettin’ in the way if you ask me!” He eyes Loly who is near to shaking, fear and anger battling. “C’mere.” Yammy grabs her, his hand covering the entirety of her torso. “Here’s number two!” He lifts her up high and throws her to the ground, the Arrancar bouncing from the force. “Hey now, don’t tell me you’re done already? Didn’t even get warmed up from that... Hey, Ulquiorra! These guys are boring as shit, I’m comin’ over there after all!”

Yammy starts coming for them and Ichigo can see Orihime healing Loly. The light from her Rikka attracts Yammy’s attention again and she’s just finished healing the Arrancar when he reaches them. She barely gets her shield up in time to block his fist, though it breaks under the force and knocks her back.

Ichigo reacts on instinct, stepping in their direction, and Ulquiorra blocks her with his sword. She engages him again, watching warily as Loly once more jumps between Orihime and Yammy, activating her Resurrección and attempting to take him on. She’s defeated easily enough, no chance against an Espada. Yammy punches her through the wall, dropping her unconscious form to fall to the sands below.

Ichigo reaches for Uryū’s reiatsu, nearly sighing aloud when he finally makes his appearance through the very hole Yammy just created and shoots him with an arrow.


	17. Unreachable Blade

“You sure took your time!” Ichigo calls out, gritting her teeth as Ulquiorra presses more.

She can see Uryū biting back a scathing retort. He adjusts his glasses, a way of reminding himself that he’s a consummate professional. Unlike her.

“Don’t get distracted, Kurosaki,” he admonishes instead. “Focus on your own opponent; I’m more than enough to take this guy out.”

“No shit,” she snorts. “I’m certainly not fighting him; my card’s full up for now.”

“Ishida-kun!” Relief is palpable in Orihime’s voice, not at being saved but that her friend is still okay.

“Inoue-san,” Uryū replies, assessing the damage she’s taken. “Sorry it took me so long. I was being treated by Kurotsuchi Mayuri; he treated Abarai first so I was delayed. Abarai, Sado-kun, and Kuchiki-san are still in the midst of battle.”

Yammy climbing back to his feet interrupts their reunion.

“Who the hell are you?” He demands hotly. “And where the fuck did you pop out of?”

Uryū glances over his shoulder almost negligibly. He seems unphased at the fist coming down for him, using Hirenkyaku to dodge. To add further insult, he lands facing Ichigo and Ulquiorra, his back to Yammy.

“All that power I put into that arrow and it still didn’t go all the way through? You’re tougher than I thought.” Uryū observes aloud. Ichigo isn’t sure if it’s just Uryū being Uryū or if he’s purposely trying to piss off the other. With him, it is equal bets both.

Yammy reaches for him again and Uryū doesn’t bother dodging, just smirks.

“But be careful of what comes next,” he warns. Before the Espada ever reaches him, he’s suddenly engulfed in a wall of flames. “I outfitted that arrow with an Arrancar landmine that I got from a very shady scientist.”

When the dust clears, a hole has been blasted into the floor and Yammy is barely holding onto the ledge.

“I also carved out the ceiling of the floor below and planted one there as well.” Uryū walks up to the edge of the smoking hole, staring down at Yammy who’s cursing him. “You’re the ‘Yammy’ that Szayelaporro was talking about, right?”

“And what if I am?” Yammy demands hotly.

“I was thinking how sad it is,” Uryū said conversationally, shooting an arrow into the ground near Yammy’s hand. “That, if I hadn’t shown up here, you probably would’ve been able to rampage a little longer.” Cracks spread out from Uryū’s arrow and the ledge crumbles under Yammy’s hold, sending him falling into an abyss.

“Mala suerte. My heart goes out to you.” Uryū says as he releases his bow, turning away from the hole. “On the way here I broke a few of the pillars on all the floors below, so he should be able to fall right down to the ground.”

“And people say _I’m_ the sneaky cheat,” Ichigo mutters under her breath before she sighs. “Uryū, you and Orihime stay here.”

“Where are you planning to go?” Ulquiorra asks.

“Orihime, put your shield up for a moment,” she continues. She waits until the shield is up before she smiles grimly at him. “It’s too enclosed here to fight all out; we’re going to take this outside. You’ve been begging for it, so I guess it’s finally time I showed you my Hollowfication.”

Ichigo places a hand over her face, pulling in reiatsu to form the physical mask once more. Her reiatsu rises once more, pushing the constraints of the bracelet. It’s still nowhere near the power she’s used to, but it’s a start. The moment the mask is in place, Ichigo attacks, Hollowfied reiatsu clinging to her blade.

Ulquiorra, while prepared for her attack, isn’t prepared for the change in her power level. When her reiatsu sharpens and cuts into his blade, he startles and is quick to disengage. She follows him, pressing him back and sending reiatsu streaming at him with a flick of her blade. He blocks it but the force drives him back and he goes crashing through the wall. She’s not surprised when she goes to follow him outside and is met with a Cero.

She blocks the attack with her sword, encasing herself with a protective barrier of reiatsu until he cancels the Cero. As before, when Ulquiorra sees she’s survived unscathed, he darts for the ceiling and breaks through the canopy surrounding Las Noches.

Ichigo follows eagerly, her eyes tracking Ulquiorra where he is perched on one of the watchtowers. “It doesn’t get much more open than this, right, Ulquiorra?”

“There are two things that are forbidden beneath the dome of Las Noches. One is the use of the Gran Rey Cero that exists for the Espada alone,” Ulquiorra starts explaining. “The other is the release of an Espada ranked four or higher. Both are so powerful that they risk the destruction of Las Noches itself.”

He brings his sword in front of him, holding it in one hand and pointing it at the ready. “Isolate, Murciélago.”

Reiatsu explodes out and around him in a torrent of black and green, turning into a physical rain that soaks her and the entire surrounding area. It only lasts for a moment, but when it clears it reveals Ulquiorra in his Resurrección form. Leathery bat wings sprout from his back, easily spanning eighteen feet when spread out. His mask fragment has shifted to the top of his head like a helmet, horns extending from the sides towards the front. His hair and nails have lengthened, and his markings are even more pronounced, darkened to an olive green and wider under his eyes, tapering off to a point at his jawline.

_If you let that pissy little bat kill you, I’ll take over and hunt down ol’ four-eyes_ , Shiro warns. _Only I won’t stop after one hit. This time, I’ll shred him to ribbons._

_And you wonder why I don’t let you out to play too much._ Ichigo snorts wryly.

“Do not lose your composure,” Ulquiorra warns. “Do not break your stance. Stretch out your awareness and do not let your guard down for even a second.”

Ichigo readies herself, mentally reminding herself that she’s beaten tougher opponents. Of course, those were when she didn’t have her powers limited, but she’s been looking forward to this rematch and she’s set on fighting it at the level she was before. She’s so focused on being ready that she nearly misses Ulquiorra creating a lance. He’s gone in an instant, in front of her even quicker.

She dances backwards even as she blocks the lance with her sword, summoning the reiatsu for a Getsuga to shield from the reiatsu lining the lance. The reiatsu collide and explode and Ichigo escapes any serious injury from it, though the power filling the lance is enough that, even without direct contact and her blade between them, it scorches her ear and down along her neck and carves a shallow cut along her collarbone.

“You fired a Getsuga by reflex,” Ulquiorra observes, eyeing the wound. “A wise decision. Had you not done so, your head would be at my feet right now.”

Ichigo rolls her shoulder and stretches her neck, checking to ensure her range of motion isn’t affected. There’s a slight pull, but nothing she can’t ignore. “I’m not that easy to kill,” she taunts despite knowing it’s a horrible decision to do so. “Guess you need to try harder.”

“The abilities of your Hollowfication have increased significantly over last time. The length of time you can maintain the mask has also improved,” Ulquiorra observes aloud. “I wonder how easy it is to break.”

He brings his lance up and Ichigo watches closely as it leaves his grasp, flying straight for her at an incredible speed. A speed that she can somewhat match even at this level. She dodges the lance and immediately drops down to her knees and rolls aside to dodge the second that chased it in preparation for her dodge.

Ichigo comes back up on her feet, sword ready as Ulquiorra flies at her. He slashes at her with the lance like it’s a sword, meeting her blade again and again. The force of the attacks drives her back and she’s actively fighting to keep up. Her mind keeps taking her back to the last time they fought. She refuses for it to end that way again. The next time they disengage, Ichigo holds the hilt of her sword with both hands, charging for a Getsuga.

Ulquiorra retreats to the sky, ready for the attack when it comes. When it hits him, he doesn’t bother to raise his lance, just pulls his reiatsu around him to form a shield. Pieces of her reiatsu leak through and lightly scorch him, but even the harshest burn is nothing but a slight tickle to the Espada.

“As I thought.” Ulquiorra is essentially untouched where it hovers in the sky. “I guess, in the end, this is the level of a human. Such is the gap between us. This is your strongest form, which you used to fight on even footing with other Espada, and that is your strongest attack. Your black Getsuga does indeed bear a strong resemblance to our Cero.”

“A Cero?” Ichigo arches a brow behind her mask. To say her Getsuga was on par with a Cero is an insult. A misconception that she’ll be happy to rectify later. “Getsuga, even the Hollowfied version, is nothing like a Cero.”

“I see. So you haven’t seen it yet.” Ulquiorra’s tone is pure condescension. He points a finger at her, reiatsu gathering quickly to form a Cero. Unlike the Ceros before that were green, this one was black and green. “This is the end. I will show you the Cero used by Espada in their released forms; the black Cero. Cero Oscuras.”

Ichigo will admit that they look similar enough, but the composition and power are different. There’s too much power for her to try dodging so she unleashes a quick Getsuga to weaken the bond between the reishi particles and cushion the blow some and wraps a layer of reiatsu around herself as the attack hits. Reiatsu explodes around her, the force of its power pushing down and nearly sending her to her knees as her mask starts cracking.

Ulquiorra doesn’t let up, the full force of his reiatsu in concentrated form pushing on her and eating away at her defensive barrier until it finally breaks through, the last of her mask exploding outwards in a shower of dust and bone fragments. She knows she can’t keep this up much longer. She knew from the start that, at the level she’s at, she wouldn’t be able to beat Ulquiorra on her own. But she refuses to cave before the pinnacle moment. She keeps her blade up, trying to divert the worst of it and it works until the ground under her splinters and caves and she’s left open to the full force of the Cero Oscuras.

Ulquiorra lets up the moment he feels the canopy collapse. As she’s falling, Ichigo pulls in the reishi around her, using it to shore up her sapped energy. She’s nearly depleted her allotted reiatsu reserves, as proven by her shihakusho which is in tatters.

Ulquiorra appears alongside her as she’s falling, eyes staring dispassionately. He bats her with a wing and sends her back above, only to hit her again, sending her crashing into a watchtower.

“Do you understand now?” He asks. “No matter how similar your appearance and techniques may be to those of an Arrancar, their power is as far apart as heaven and earth.”

Ichigo’s panting for breath, her ribs screaming in protest, everything else feeling like one giant bruise. She forces herself up regardless, reminding herself that she’s survived worse. She keeps hold of her sword as she pushes first to her knees and keeps going until she’s standing on her feet.

Ulquiorra starts approaching her at a leisurely pace. “When a Shinigami or a human wishes to gain power, imitating Hollows is an appropriate course of action. However, because they are imitating, humans will never be equal to Hollows!”

Ichigo is still panting for breath, but she can’t help the chuckle that escapes. “It’s funny. You know, some people argue that I’m more Arrancar than Visored. I don’t give two shits about labels. Human, Quincy, Shinigami, Hollow; they all apply, so why should it matter? The only thing I care about is protecting my people.” She brings her sword up, both hands grasping the hilt. Black and red reiatsu gathers around the blade.

He stares at her, studying her face, staring into her eyes, green against gold. “You’re wasting your time.”

He swats her sword with his lance, canceling her Getsuga and sending her crashing through the tower. Rubble and debris fall through the air as the tower starts collapsing. Ichigo is unashamed to admit that she gets knocked around, Ulquiorra knocking her into pieces of the tower and bouncing her around like she’s a pinball before he swats at her like a fly, sending her careening into one of the other towers with enough force that she bounces and skids up the side and all the way to the top where he’s waiting, grabbing her and holding her up by her throat.

“Why won’t you let go of your sword?” He asks. “You have seen the vastness of the power gap between us and yet you still believe you can defeat me?”

Ichigo stares up at the sky of Hueco Mundo, her vision dimming as the last of her borrowed Hollow abilities fade. “Why should I care about something as simple as a gap in power? Nearly every fight I fought in the beginning had a power gap; my opponents were all stronger than me.” She struggles to breath around his grip, her free hand coming up to grab his wrist and alleviate the pressure so she can tilt her head and meet his gaze. “I don’t give up. Show me how strong you are, show me the full extent of your powers, and I still won’t give up. I will defeat you, Ulquiorra.”

Ulquiorra’s grip tightens, squeezing the remaining breath from her. Just when her vision is starting to dim and she’s thinking of trying to escape, he tosses her away from him.

“Utter drivel.” He stands, watching her choking and gasping for air. “Kurosaki Ichigo, your words are the words of one who has never known true despair.”

Ichigo glares at him from beneath her hair, pushing herself back to her feet. The temperature drops drastically; an omen. The dust at Ulquiorra’s feet is blown away, reiatsu bursting from the ground and spiraling around him in dense jets of black and green. His eyes change, heralding the coming evolution; his irises turn yellow, the previous green bleeding out to stain his sclera.

“If you do not know it, then I shall enlighten you.” His clothes fade away, fur growing to cover his arms and from the waist down to his feet which now resemble those of a bat. His chest is bare of even his 4, exposing his Hollow hole which is wider, black bleeding out and down his abdomen. The markings under his eyes have darkened to black, widening and resembling tear tracks even more as a second line has joined; markings which match the one on his chest. His mask is completely gone; in its place he now has large bat ears that nearly resemble horns. A tail winds out behind him, looking as deadly as any blade. “This is the visage of true despair. Resurrección: Segunda Etapa. Of all the Espada, I am the only one to have achieved this second level of release. I have not even shown this form to Aizen-sama.”

Ichigo holds her ground, tightening her grip on her sword.

“Even having seen this form, you still retain the will to fight?” Ichigo’s response is to shift her stance, readying for his attack. “In that case, I will _make_ you understand. Even if I have to grind your body into dust!”

Ulquiorra crouches down and for all that she knows it’s useless, she readies herself. He takes off, charging her head on, only to disappear and slam into her from the side. He grabs her by her head before he stops, the momentum enough to keep her going until she crashes into another tower.

She wheezes as she pushes up, using her sword to help until she’s on her feet again. Ulquiorra charges at her again and she rolls to the side to avoid his hand. He banks around and comes at her again, grabbing her sword when she swipes for him. He whips his tail around and she throws herself backwards to avoid it, using a piece of rubble to launch herself higher into the air. Ulquiorra follows after her, grabbing her before she can dodge and throwing her clean through one tower and right into a second.

Ichigo gets her ass handed to her and she knows it. She’s been keeping track of her friends’ reiatsu levels, making sure none of them fluctuated too dangerously, and she gets distracted when she realizes Orihime and Uryū are on their way up. The moment of distraction costs her.

Ulquiorra has her dangling, his tail wrapped around her throat when her friends make it above the canopy. He senses Orihime below them, his eyes tracking her. “So you’ve come, woman. Perfect.” He raises a hand, a single finger hovering over where Ichigo’s heart lies. “Pay close attention to the moment where the woman you’ve entrusted your hopes to, has her life choked off.”

He charges a Cero Oscuras and Orihime’s scream fills the air. “Stop!”


	18. Heart

Ulquiorra charges a Cero Oscuras at the tip of his finger and Orihime’s scream fills the air. Ichigo’s hand shoots up, reiatsu filling her hand, and grabs Ulquiorra’s, their reiatsu cancelling each other out.

She opens her eyes, red tinting her vision as Shiro bleeds through. Ulquiorra’s eyes widen in surprise and Ichigo tightens her grip on his hand, weakening her grasp on Shiro. “You know nothing of my despair,” she growls at him.

Her reiatsu rises, the reishi in the air evaporates, scorching away under the pressure of her power. Dense waves of black and red reiatsu explode out of her chest, her Hollow hole appearing as the reiatsu encases her. Ulquiorra drops her, his hand heavily scorched, and swiftly retreats, putting a safe distance between them.

Ichigo’s teeth elongate into fangs, nails extending and sharpening into claws, and her hair lengthens, flowing down to her hips. Her skin bleaches to a pale white, wounds burning away as her regeneration kicks in and she activates her hierro. Long red tuffs of protective fur sprout around her wrists and ankles and encircles her neck, stretching over her shoulders and down to cover her breasts, framing her Hollow hole. Reiatsu gathers around her head, forming her Vasto Lorde mask, horns growing from the sides and angling forward like a bull’s.

“What is that form?” Ulquiorra eyes her, reiatsu radiating surprise and disbelief. “Who are you?”

Ichigo doesn’t deign to answer him, just shifts her grip on her sword, her reiatsu easing as she pulls it in tight.

 “Perhaps you didn’t hear me,” Ulquiorra says. “I asked you who you are.”

She steps forward, the ground under her foot cracking and breaking. She smirks behind her mask, a growl building until it breaks free in a roar, the lingering reiatsu exploding and the tower under them crumbles into itself under the all of the pressure. Ulquiorra flies up to avoid falling but Ichigo stays where she is, creating footholds to keep her aloft.

“It would seem that words are lost on you.” Ulquiorra aims another Oscuras.

Ichigo roars again, charging a Cero that obliterates the black Cero, the two colliding with such force that they create an explosion. Ulquiorra escapes the blast radius, staring in shock at the flames arching high and filling the night air. Ichigo chases after him, using Sonido to get behind him. He senses the change in the air and turns, arm coming up in defense. Ichigo grabs him by the wrist and before he can blink, has severed the appendage. She knows it will just grow back but Shiro is demanding blood. She follows through with a Bala, aiming for his back while he’s focused on the severed arm. He goes crashing towards the ground but manages to recover his balance, landing on his feet several yards from Uryū and Orihime.

Ulquiorra is breathing heavy as he glares at her up in the sky. He radiates defiance and slowly turns his gaze down to the stub of his arm which is whole again in moments. He flexes his fingers, testing their mobility.

“The greatest of my abilities is not strength in battle, but regeneration. Unlike the Arrancar who sacrificed most of their capacity for high-speed regeneration in order to attain vast destructive power, only I can rapidly regenerate any part of my body other than my brain and internal organs.” Ulquiorra explains, watching Ichigo carefully, eyes accessing her. “I do not know why you’ve taken on that form, but no matter how powerful your attacks may be, if you are going to simply stand and watch after cutting off a single arm, then defeating me will be impossible.”

Ulquiorra brings his hands together in front of him, fingertips lining up and pointing down, leaving space between the two hands to gather reiatsu for his next attack. Once enough has gathered, he flings his arms wide, reiatsu trailing until he has a glowing green lance. “Lanza del Relámpago.” He grabs the lance and takes aim at Ichigo. He warns her, “Don’t come any closer; stay right there. If possible, I would like to avoid being up close when this strikes.”

The lance whistles through the air and Ichigo holds her place, not even blinking as it soars over her shoulder, barely missing her. It makes impact far out in the desert but the explosion is easily seen, a column of green fire reaching high into the sky. The shockwave reaches them moments later, followed closely by a tsunami of sand that crashes against the walls of Las Noches and splashes high, washing over onto the dome’s top and showering them.

Ichigo watches dispassionately as Ulquiorra summons another lance. This time she doesn’t bother waiting for him, using Sonido to flash behind him once more. Ulquiorra reacts as expected, turning and coming at her with his lance. She catches it in her bare hand, her eyes boring into his as she closes her fist around the lance, her reiatsu particles latching onto his, burrowing between them and shattering their connection, destroying the lance in less than a second. There’s a small explosion from the destruction, but Ichigo barely feels it. She holds her scorched hand up to show Ulquiorra, watching as his eyes widen when the wound heals nearly instantaneously.

She gives him a moment to absorb the full meaning of that before she retreats, watching intently as he contemplates his options. When he summons a lance, Ichigo keeps her smirk behind her mask and she feels Shiro’s thrill at the Espada not backing down. She brings up her sword, ready for him when he strikes.

Ulquiorra uses the lance like a double-sided sword; when she blocks one end, he comes around with the other, trying to catch her off guard. Ichigo accepts the challenge, making it a point to only block with her sword. As she defends with the sword, she swipes at him with her claws and slips in a few kicks, a growling laugh slipping out when Ulquiorra meets her swipe for swipe.

When he tries to hit her with an Oscuras Cero, she decides she’s done playing. She meets him with her own Cero, following it up with a Bala that catches the Espada off guard. Ichigo darts through the flames and lingering reiatsu and while he’s stunned from the Bala, she delivers the final attack. She cuts him from his left hip up to his right shoulder and while the wound isn’t deep enough to bisect him, it’s not shallow enough for him to just shake off either.

Ulquiorra falls to the ground below them, the impact hard enough that Ichigo can hear one of his wings shatter. She follows him down, standing over his crumbled form while he stares up at her.

“To think that I would be defeated by a Hollowfied _human_ ,” he says. “It is a farce.”

Shiro lets out a soft, rumbling laugh that slips through Ichigo’s lips as she stares at Ulquiorra, a Cero forming between her horns. She doesn’t linger or try to draw out the moment like Shiro had. She meets Ulquiorra’s steady gaze, seeing nothing but wary acceptance as she fires it at his legs. She’s careful to try to avoid his major organs, but when the smell of burning flesh meets her nose, she can tell she caught a few of his organs. Nothing of a seriously major concern, but enough of one that she’ll have to hurry if she wants him saved.

This close, the blast blows straight through the canopy and Ichigo is silently thankful that the area was already clear. She catches Ulquiorra by his good wing, the only remaining one since her Cero had claimed the other, and holds him aloft so he doesn’t fall to the sands below. She waits for the smoke to clear, thinking over her options. She can send Ulquiorra through now along with Orihime, but she has no guarantee that Ulquiorra has changed. If she sends him through and he hasn’t, he could easily kill Orihime and Hanatoru and rally the others. Together, it would be no problem for them to break through the barrier surrounding the fake Karakura and reunite with Aizen. If that were to happen, Aizen would win for sure and things would turn out much worse than before.

 _You know what we gotta do_ , Shiro says. He’s oddly subdued, his tone dangerously close to being petulant. _I’m not pissy!_

Ichigo smirks at her Hollow who continues ranting, and at Tensa who riles him up even more. Sighing to herself, Ichigo sends a small blast of reiatsu out to finish clearing the smoke and tosses Ulquiorra aside, making sure he lands clear of the hole. She can feel Yammy has joined the fight below and knows it’s getting close to that time.

She approaches Ulquiorra languidly, coming to a stop over him. Ichigo stares down at the Espada, her mind flashing to the last time they’d had this battle. She brings her sword up, positioning it so the tip of her blade is a hair’s breadth away. She pulls back, ready to stab it through the Espada’s throat, when Uryū appears by her in a flash of Hirenkyaku. His grasps her wrist, halting her sword.

“That’s enough, Kurosaki. It’s finished,” Uryū speaks softly. He tries to coax her into putting down her sword. “He may be an enemy but there’s no need to carve up his corpse. So that’s enough, Kurosaki.”

Ichigo takes a steadying breath; feels Tensa place a supportive hand on her shoulder. She can’t bring herself to stab him again, even if Orihime can heal him in an instant, she doesn’t have the heart to hurt him that badly. Instead, she jerks her arm free and hits him with a low-level Bala that sends him tumbling back.

“Ishida-kun!” Orihime gasps and rushes to Uryū’s side, dropping to her knees to check on him.

Ichigo watches as Uryū instinctively moves in front of Orihime, shielding her with his body. When she summons a Cero, Uryū tries to shield the other girl even more while Orihime summons her Rikka in preparation. Ichigo studies the two intently, her senses stretching to touch them. Orihime is a tangle of _fear, worry, terror, disbelief_ , while Uryū is calm lake of _faith, worry, disappointment_.

She feels the air shift behind her and a quick shock of surprise flashes through Orihime and Uryū. Ichigo leans to the side, dodging Ulquiorra and his lance who falls past her, landing in a tumbled heap. She cancels her Cero and stares down at the Espada. His legs are partially recovered, though his wing hasn’t even started regenerating yet.

Ichigo steps closer to the Espada who once more watches her with resigned acceptance. “Earlier you asked what this form is and who I am,” she says, her voice coming out like gravel as Shiro echoes in it. “I am Kurosaki Ichigo, and this is the form I take when Shiro and I become one; when I become a Vasto Lorde.”

Ulquiorra stares up at her with wide eyes. “Impossible.”

Ichigo snorts and stabs her sword into the ground. She crouches by the Espada and reaches up to expose her face, moving her mask so that it’s resting atop her head. She knows what he, and by extension her friends, see when they look at her. Her eyes are still those of her Hollow and her skin is a pale white, adorned with red markings so similar to her mask, a wide band traveling from under each eye down to her jaw where it bleads to black and blends with the other markings adorning her chest.

“Why did you interfere? You’re here to defend Las Noches until Aizen returns and those two are nothing but invaders to you. So why did you stop me from killing them?” Ulquiorra stares up at her, no explainable answer ready. “Earlier you said that you had no orders to kill Orihime and that you would let her live until ordered otherwise. You didn’t interfere when those others went after her, but you wouldn’t do it yourself. I wonder if it was really because you had no orders otherwise, or if it’s because you _couldn’t_ kill her yourself.”

“Why would it matter to me if the girl dies?”

Ichigo tilts her head, studying the Espada as her mind flashes to their final farewell. “Can you honestly say that when you look at her, you feel nothing? Look at her.” She waits until his eyes go to where Orihime is watching them from behind Uryū, clutching his arm tightly as she strains to see them. Tears are in her eyes as she meets Ulquiorra’s gaze. “You don’t feel _something_ in your chest whenever she smiles? When she looks happy? Feel something in your stomach when she cries? When she looks sad? Looking at her right now, can you honestly say you are devoid of everything?”

Again Ulquiorra has no words, not for her.

Ichigo nods to herself, seeing the answer in his eyes. She glances towards her friends. “Orihime,” she calls softly. “Heal him?”

Orihime is up and around Uryū before he can fully process Ichigo’s request and she smirks as she steps back to give Orihime room. She stops by Ulquiorra who watches her intently as the Rikka work.

“Why are you allowing her to heal me?” He asks, eyes not leaving Orihime.

“I trust Orihime’s judgement. For whatever reason, you’ve earned a place in her heart,” she answers plainly. “If you die, she’ll cry. None of us like that.”

Ulquiorra finally turns his gaze to her and there are too many feelings running through is reiatsu for her to even begin trying to identify them. She highly doubts he knows what half of them are himself. She offers him a small nod and steps away to give the two some privacy. She stands by Uryū, watching them talk.

“You were in control the whole time.”

“I would say sorry for hitting you,” Ichigo can’t help the smile that springs to her lips, Shiro slipping through as she flashes a hint of fang. “But I’ve never been able to pass up the opportunity.”

Uryū adjusts his glasses, his gaze studiously on Orihime and Ulquiorra. “The Cero?”

“I was testing him,” she answers. “The last Cero he took damaged his eternal organs, the one thing he can’t regenerate. He was already dying. I wanted to see if there was a chance that he could work with us; to see if he was worth saving.”

“And if he hadn’t stopped you?”

“I wouldn’t have fired, if that’s what you’re wondering,” she gives a wry twist of her lips, feeling relief and slight embarrassment twinge through his reiatsu. “If he hadn’t interfered, I would’ve let him die.”

She can feel Uryū’s gaze on her, boring a hole in the side of her head. “Just like that?”

She nods, “Just like that. He’s the Cuatro Espada; whether he chooses to become an ally or elects to be neutral, I can accept either of those options. But he’s too strong for us to let him be as an enemy.”

Uryū turns back to the others. “Do you honestly think he’ll change? He is a Hollow after all.”

“So am I,” Ichigo reminds him quietly.


	19. Eyes of the Victor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost to the end now. You all have no idea how much this realization made me cry. Not just because that means I've gotta start working on the OT, but because this is ending! I hope everyone likes the direction this timeline is taking so far. Once more, if there are any requests please feel free to ask because the timeline is still wide open right now.

“My regenerative capabilities can take over from here,” Ulquiorra says.

Orihime looks reluctant but Ichigo nods in agreement. “There are others in need of healing. Hime, you have your list?”

The girl looks confused for a moment but it clears away quickly enough. She nods, squaring her shoulders as she recalls her Rikka.

Ichigo pulls out another cube, holding it between her fingers for a moment longer. “If Starrk and Harribel aren’t there, you’ll need to go look for them; Harribel’s three fracción as well. Otherwise, heal them as best you can. If there’s someone on your list who isn’t there, ask Grimm and he can check for you.”

Orihime nods and Ichigo tosses the cube at them, shooting a quick burst of Hollowfied reiatsu to activate it. She watches as Orihime and Ulquiorra disappear before she turns to Uryū. “Ready to join the others below?”

Uryū adjusts his glasses. “Are you going to keep that form?”

Ichigo arches a sardonic brow, glancing first from the fur covering her chest, to her shihakushou that’s in tatters and nowhere near enough to provide ample coverage, and then to Uryū. “I’ll wait until Retsu can restore some of my reiatsu.”

Uryū nods, a blush dusting across his cheeks. Ichigo smiles and pulls her mask back over her face before she dives headlong through the hole to where her friends are trying to withstand Yammy in his released state.

As far as Ichigo can tell, they’re right on schedule. She directs Uryū to check on Chad and Renji while she goes for Rukia. She catches the raven-haired Shinigami and manages to cushion their fall.

“Who the hell are you?” Yammy exclaims.

Ichigo lifts her mask enough to show him her face. “Yo.”

“You!” He snarls. “Kurosaki Ichigo!”

“That’s me,” Ichigo smirks, dropping her mask back in place.

“I’m going to kill you!” Yammy growls, opening his mouth wide and charging a Cero.

Ichigo lashes out with a Bala, canceling the Cero before it finishes charging and causing the reiatsu to explode in the Espada’s mouth. While he’s coughing and choking, Rukia calls her attention.

“Why are you alone?” She asks her. “Didn’t you go to rescue Inoue?”

“She’s safe,” Ichigo assures her. “I sent her ahead to the Visored.”

She can sense Rukia has more questions but before she can ask any of them, Yammy tries to flatten them with a mammoth fist. Ichigo grabs Rukia and uses Sonido to set her down by Uryū who’s looking over Chad and Renji.

“Stay here and help Uryū,” she instructs her. “I’ll handle Yammy for now.”

“Quit scurryin’ around, dammit!” Yammy is yelling, arms swinging as he rushes towards her on his caterpillar legs. Ichigo lets him get within grabbing distance before she darts away, leading him further and further away from the other four. “Quit jumping around, you piece of trash! Are you just gonna keep running away from me?”

He swings at her hard and Ichigo blocks him with her sword. They’re far enough away from the others now and she can sense the Taicho are getting close.

“Damn you’re annoying,” she sighs. “I wasn’t trying to get away from you. I was just leading you away from the others. Now that it’s just the two of us, we can fight for real.”

She unleashes a Getsuga, catching the Espada off-guard as she cuts through his hierro and sends him tumbling over onto his side. He wiggles around until his feet are back under him and lunges at Ichigo who dodges.

Yammy curses, a hand touching the wound she’d inflicted. “You actually managed to cut me a little, you piece of shit.”

Ichigo smiles grimly and tightens her hold on her sword. She lashes out with another Getsuga and Yammy bats it aside, shooting a Bala at her. She dodges the attack, landing behind him. He tries to swipe at her with his tail but she dodges, cutting the appendage off as she goes.

He starts howling and lunges for her again but she dodges, shooting off a Cero that sends him tumbling backwards. He squirms around like a turtle stuck on its back before he finally gets enough momentum to roll over and onto his feet. When he does, he rounds on her, full of fury, and unleashes a torrent of Balas.

Ichigo doesn’t bother dodging, just blocks them as they come until they suddenly cut off when the other Taicho finally arrive.

“Hadō thirty-three,” Byakuya’s level voice carries clearly. “Soukatsui.”

Blue flames blast Yammy who looks around them wildly. “What the hell? Get out here, dammit!”

While he’s distracted, Kenpachi darts through, taking one of Yammy’s legs with him and knocking the Espada off balance.

“Son of a bitch,” Kenpachi growls. “The Hell’re you doin’ jumpin’ in first? Get back!”

“What are you talking about?” Byakuya replies calmly. “I arrived here first. You are the one who should learn his place.”

“Don’t come cryin’ to me if you get cut to pieces ‘cause you got in the way,” Kenpachi scoffs.

Ichigo pushes her mask up, eyes traveling over Byakuya, assessing his condition. “Byakuya, Kenpachi,” she greets them. “Everyone seems to be taking their times today. I was startin’ to wonder if I was gonna have to take this one too.”

She can feel them both taking in her new form, can feel them wanting to ask questions, but they both refrain. “Fall back, Kurosaki Ichigo,” Byakuya says instead.

“Happily,” she answers, flashing behind them.

She unfurls her reiatsu, reigning Shiro back in. Her mask dissolves and her nails and teeth return to their natural states. Her skin darkens to its usual tan and her markings disappear, withdrawing to her Hollow hole that slowly fills in as the transformation reverses. Ichigo quickly brings her arms up to cover her chest before the red fur dissipates along with her excess hair, the ginger strands returning to her typical boy cut. Her eyes are the last thing to return to normal, the change to honey brown on white a sign that the reversal is complete.

When she looks up again, Kenpachi and Byakuya are both blinking at her in stunned surprise. Whether at her willing retreat or the sudden transformation she doesn’t know, but she does commit the image to memory.

“What?” She finally demands. “I’m not letting that clown freak see me like that. He’ll want to dissect me. Well, more than he already does.”

Kenpachi scoffs, fingers flexing on the hilt of his sword. “Actin’ like a damn coward.”

“Am not,” Ichigo denies, scowling at the Taicho. “You said it yourself, I’ve had my fair share of fun battles. I’ve taken down two Espada, the Sexta and the Cuatro. How many have you two taken down?”

Byakuya gives her a cool look and Kenpachi scratches at his eyepatch irritably.

“Exactly,” she smirks. “That’s one each for you two. Figured the Zero can be your tie-breaker.”

Ichigo looks over their shoulders, seeing Yammy swing his meaty fist. She doesn’t bother to warn them, stepping sideways so she’s not in the path of the attack. At her movement, both Taicho glance behind them, just in time for Kenpachi to catch the meaty fist and go flying into one of the buildings.

“That hurt. That hurt, you shithead!” Yammy is ranting. “Unforgivable. Un-fucking-forgivable. How dare you cut off my leg? I’m gonna _murder_ you, you shitty little bug.”

A boulder comes flying at the Espada and he stops it, pulverizing it with his fist. Kenpachi is getting to his feet in the wreckage of where he crashed, his tone negligent. “So you _can_ throw a good punch. That tickled; you probably thought I was a giant fly or some shit. But if you’re gonna hit me, then hit me with all your might, you caterpillar bastard.”

“You’ve got one helluva mouth on you,” Yammy growls, diving for Kenpachi. “For a little fly!”

Ichigo stands with Byakuya, watching the match with vague interest until she senses Kurotsuchi close by. She glances over her shoulder, watching as he and Nemu approach with a giant covered cart.

“Kurotsuchi Mayuri,” she greets affably enough, if for no other reason than she knows he hates her not using his title. “Have you figured out how to open a Garganta from this side?”

Kurotsuchi had opened his mouth to say something but stops, his eyes gazing at her sharply. “How did you know of the Garganta?”

She shrugs, “You’re far too happy to just have a few ‘spoils of war’. That’s the kind of happy you get when you think you can one-up Kisuke. And the only thing of real interest right now involving him would be the Garganta.”

“You are right. At the same place I obtained my other spoils, I was able to analyze the structure of the Garganta,” he discloses. “Without any failures, I might add! It’s also semi-permanent! I can almost see _his_ look of chagrin!”

Ichigo scoffs under her breath, giving the deranged scientist a deadpan stare. “Kisuke only does ‘chagrined’ with the older Taicho or when a woman is involved.”

“So there’s no way I could possibly be in a bad mood! So much so that I can ignore the cries of this impudent monkey,” Kurotsuchi continues, completely ignoring her. He turns to his Fukutaicho, “Begin the preparations, Nemu! We’re going to send this half-Shinigami to the Human World!”

“I shall be going as well,” Unohana Retsu’s voice carries serenely. “So there is no need for concern.”

“Volunteering to be a test subject?” Kurotsuchi queries. “That’s a rather capricious thing to do, Squad Four Taicho.”

Retsu just smiles. “Not at all. I have confidence in you, Kurotsuchi-taicho. It will be fine. The experiment will undoubtedly be a success.” Retsu’s eyes sharpen, cutting straight through Kurotsuchi. “After all, if you came all the way to Hueco Mundo and used an Arrancar scientist’s materials to analyze a Garganta only to have it fail, Urahara Kisuke would surely have a laugh at your expense.”

Ichigo bites back a smile at the comment, reminded all over again of how amazing the healer is.

“Think carefully before you speak,” Kurotsuchi warns. “The fact that I’ve analyzed it means that I can also close it mid-way through.”

“But then you chance it looking like a failure,” Ichigo offers coyly. “And Kisuke does so love his teasing.”

Kurotsuchi cuts his eyes to her, glare darkening, but Ichigo simply smiles back while Unohana talks to her Fukutaicho for a moment.

“Are you ready, Kurosaki-san?”

Ichigo nods, turning to the female Taicho. “Ready when you are.” She sends a glance to Byakuya and Kenpachi before she stretches her senses further, checking on Renji and Chad and Rukia and Uryū. They’re all doing well enough and she sighs in relief.

“I’m not going to explain about the inside. If you proceed in the direction opposite the one you took when you came here, you’ll arrive in the Human World. Just pay attention to your footing,” Kurotsuchi warns. “If you miss your step in there, you’ll fall into the void between the Human World and Hueco Mundo and end up who-knows-where, unable to return. Well, that would make for some interesting research that way, though.”

Ichigo watches Kurotsuchi as he explains everything, her lips twitching in remembrance.

Kurotsuchi catches her grin and narrows his eyes. “What?”

“I was just thinking that Kisuke likes to stand someplace up high and talk whenever he opens a gateway,” she smirks. “You used to be his Third Seat, so I guess it makes sense for you two to have some similarities. It’s only natural to have developed shared tendencies after so long together.”

She can practically see the vein pop in his forehead and Ichigo laughs as she quickly dives through the Garganta, Retsu close on her heals.

“That was not very nice of you, Kurosaki-san,” Retsu scolds her gently, though her reiatsu radiates laughter.

“He’ll live,” Ichigo smiles back. She creates the path for them as they go, though this time she doesn’t have Uryū’s watchful gaze on her so she uses a bit more finesse. Her control is nowhere near Retsu’s level, but her path isn’t crumbling as quickly as she makes it either. She alters her reiatsu, rearranging the pieces that comprise what remains of her shihakushou so she’s covered and able to run freely.

“Kurosaki-san.”

“You can call me Ichigo,” she offers quietly.

“Alright, Ichigo-chan,” Retsu accepts, the two exchanging small smiles at the address. “Matsumoto-fukutaicho, she explained some things, but there is still more that I would like to ask you.”

Ichigo nods, already expecting this. “I’m sure she told you that we’d be talking more in-depth after the battle today.”

Retsu nods, “She did.”

“I’d rather do the talking all at once, but I’m sure you’re main concern right now is Aizen’s shikai,” she offers. “I haven’t seen it yet. I’ve heard what it can do, and I’ve seen the effects it can have on those under its control, but I still haven’t seen it myself.”

“That’s good.”

Ichigo can sense Retsu’s relief and she nearly laughs before she swallows it down. It’s really not a laughing matter, but the soothing waves of Retsu’s reiatsu is like a balm and the sense of relief is like a cool breeze brushing over her skin.

“Unohana-san, while we run, would you mind helping me recover my reiatsu?” She asks. “It will take too long for me to build it back up myself.”

“It will be no trouble,” Retsu concedes. “Your reiatsu is quite the formidable force.”

“Yea, but to face Aizen I’ll need all of it,” Ichigo sighs. “It’s not even at half right now; I used a bit more than I should have in my fight against Ulquiorra.”

She feels Retsu’s reiatsu stutter at the revelation. “Not even half?”

Ichigo nods. “My shihakushou is part of my Bankai. When I transform, it does too. When I weaken, when I start losing reiatsu, that’s when my shihakushou starts taking damage and diminishes.”

Retsu is quiet for several moments but acquiesces soon enough. “Very well. It will be no problem to restore it while we run.”

“Good. I’d hate to keep the others waiting any longer than necessary.”


	20. Blade of Hatred

Shinji will undoubtedly call her on it later– he’d joked plenty of times before that her timing was sometimes too perfect, so there’s no way he’ll pass up the opportunity _now_ – but Ichigo really does wait for an opening. She and Retsu hover in the precipice area for a few minutes; it’s partly because she’s waiting for an opening like before, but it’s also because seeing everyone as they are now, seeing the Visored and Shinigami all together, is like a punch to the gut. She doesn’t sense Hiyori and extending her senses tells her that there aren’t any surviving Arrancar in the immediate area either. Seems Hiyori had done the evac while everyone was focused on Aizen.

When she hears Komamura screaming out for Aizen, Ichigo knows it’s time to join the fray. She summons her mask again, the bone settling over her face still feeling entirely too weird, before she breaks through the barrier. Aizen’s back is to her and while Ichigo remembers the little shield he has positioned at the base of his skull, she still unleashes a Getsuga.

Moments before her attack hits, the green shield expands to block it. The black and red reiatsu encircles Aizen and swirls around him in a tight maelstrom as it battles against the Bakudō barrier. The shield sucks the Getsuga in close, shattering just as it dispels her reiatsu in an outwards blast.

When the reiatsu clears, Aizen is watching her from over his shoulder, an inscrutable look on his face. “We meet again, ryoka girl.”

Ichigo grits her teeth, swallowing down a growl as she meets his gaze. He disappears in a flash and Ichigo dodges on instinct, flinging herself backwards to avoid his sword and flipping to land on her feet facing him again.

“A worthy slash, but poorly aimed.” Aizen commends. “The greatest blind spot in all living things is the back of the head. Did you think I would enter a battle without any sort of defense for it?”

“One can hope,” Ichigo retorts, gripping her sword tighter. She’s tempted, _so tempted_ , to try attacking him again while the shield is down, but she reminds herself to keep a clear head in this. He’s the one setting the pace here, not her.

“No doubt you were expecting to have settled this all with one blow using the power of your Hollowfication.” His eyes flicker to where she’s grasping her sword and there’s a subtle twitch of amusement in his reiatsu that makes her tighten her grasp even more. “By all means, attack me again. I will show you the depth of your conceit.”

Ichigo sends a Getsuga hurtling at him and the moment he disappears she turns with another lining her sword. Aizen sidesteps the attack and she dances back, putting a little distance between them.

“Was that meant to hit me?” He asks, tracking her movement. “As far as I am concerned, ryoka girl, your attacks mean nothing.”

“You say that now,” Ichigo grins behind her mask. “But that just makes me want to prove you wrong even more.”

Amusement trickles through Aizen’s reiatsu and she sees him close his eyes for a brief moment. When he opens them, they’re sharper than before. “Your blade will never even touch me.”

“Let’s see, shall we?”

Ichigo doesn’t give him time to reply, shooting off a Getsuga. The moment he dodges, she’s right there with him, this time the Getsuga wrapped tightly around her blade. He dodges again, appearing behind her and Ichigo whirls on instinct, slashing upwards as she turns. There’s the briefest blip of surprise as he dodges backwards and Ichigo smirks again, following him and swiping at him once more.

His shield springs into effect, blocking her sword. It splinters under the force of her attack, though it still manages to dispel it, pushing her back.

“I came pretty close there,” she points out, no hint of a taunt in her voice.

Aizen eyes her, his gaze going from her mask to her sword and back again. “Close, but you still have yet to hit me.”

He takes a step forward and Ichigo holds her ground, shifting her sword so she’s holding it in both hands. Aizen smirks at the move.

“You are not afraid of getting up close. Admirable, for it’s the only way to get a sure strike in. You’re not worried about losing sight of some part of my body which means you acknowledge that this is not a battle between equals.” He disappears and Ichigo’s skin crawls before she ever feels his hand resting over her heart. “You know that if I want, I can touch your heart this very instant.”

Ichigo growls and lashes out, leg aiming for Aizen’s head. He dodges it easily enough and when he appears behind her, Ichigo follows through with her sword.

“I’ll ask you one thing, ryoka girl,” he says as he steps back, dodging the blade. “To what end do you fight me? Do you have some kind of hatred for me? You have no reason to.”

“There are plenty of reasons not to like you, Aizen,” Ichigo answers honestly. “The fact that you turned so easily against your own subordinates is one. How you betrayed your comrades is another.”

“But none of those are reason enough for you to hate me,” he counters. “Since you are here, Inoue Orihime must be safe and able to return. And from your expression earlier, I can tell all of your friends are still alive. Given this, can you truly hate me from the bottom of your heart?”

“You plan to destroy a city, a city which is currently host to my friends and family,” Ichigo reminds him. “That’s plenty of reason there.”

“You are merely swinging your sword out of a sense of duty,” Aizen refutes. “Such a blade has no hope of touching me. A will to fight that lacks hatred is like an eagle that lacks wings. You can’t protect anything in that state. Your helpless friends are nothing more than weights that serve to hold you back.”

“It’s thoughts like that that show how very little you know me,” Ichigo growls, dropping her mask. “I have hatred in me, but my will to protect is much stronger. If I let my hatred rule me, it will destroy me in the end. It’s my will to protect my friends that keeps me going, that constantly gives me strength. But then, I wouldn’t expect someone who has himself on such a high pedestal to ever understand something like that.”

“Well said, Kurosaki Ichigo.” Ichigo glances beside her where Komamura has joined her, his eyes locked on Aizen. “Provocation is his specialty. Lose yourself and you will lose your life as well. Don’t lower your guard.”

“No worries there,” Ichigo assures him.

His gaze slides over to her, studying her for a moment. “We know why the Taicho who went to Hueco Mundo sent you here first.” The remaining Taicho and Visored who are capable of fighting start amassing around her, forming a barrier between her and Aizen. “We will not let you see Aizen’s shikai!”

“All of us, we will fight and protect you,” Tōshiro tags on from his position at the very front.

Ichigo sighs, her chest aching as she looks around at her companions. They’re all beat to Hell and still willing to run interference so she can find an opening that doesn’t even exist.

“You’re all a bunch of crazy bastards,” she sighs out. “None of you are in any shape to be protecting me.”

“The only crazy one here is you,” Shinji retorts, cutting her a look over his shoulder. “Thinkin’ we’d let ya fight all on your own. There’ll be a lot of people who won’t be able to control their anger if you go it alone and get killed. Don’t bear this burden alone. And don’t give me any cheek, Ichi-bouzu,” he shoots her a grin now. “After all, this fight belongs to all of us.”

Ichigo can’t help the smile that slips through and she shakes her head at him, though she stands down all the same. She wants so bad to end this here and now, before any of them have to take any more damage, before she has to watch them fall all over again, but she can’t. She has to wait. She has to wait, standing back and watching as Aizen toys with them, as he lures them in and lets them think they might actually stand a chance. She has to watch as he leads them around like a bunch of puppets, stringing them along and making them dance to his tune.

She holds herself back, reminding herself to wait; reminding herself that none of them are supposed to die today. But the key word is _supposed_ _to_. Who knows if things have already started changing on Aizen’s side? How is she to be sure that taking the Espada, claiming them as her own, hasn’t already changed things for the worst? Even if it looks like everything is carrying out as before, things could change in an instant. She hates this not knowing. She convinces herself to stay back, to wait and see, and it’s not until Tōshiro is fixing to impale Hinamori that she finally breaks. Her eyes go to Rangiku who has forced Shūhei to sit for healing, feels how her reiatsu quivers at what’s coming, and decides to interfere.

Ichigo uses Shunpo to get between them, blocking Tōshiro’s sword. The force behind his attack is enough to send her stumbling back into Hinamori, but she manages to stop it. His blade grazes her cheek, the wound icing over and freezing down to the bone in a flash of burning fire. She ignores the pain, focusing on everyone’s shock and surprise at the interference. She feels the string of anger in Tōshiro, but the scowl she sends him evaporates it quickly.

She pushes him back and quickly turns to catch Hinamori who isn’t in any condition to be up anyway. She uses the opportunity to deposit the Fukutaicho by Rangiku and Shūhei. The other woman gives her a look of gratitude and she nods, stepping back to give her room to check her out. Her eyes slip to Shūhei, evaluating his injuries. Her senses stretch, seeking out Kensei who is still battling Wonderweiss; he’s losing, she can tell that much, but he’s putting up one hell of a fight.

Ichigo senses the moment Kyōka Suigetsu’s trance breaks and everyone realizes what almost happened. It takes a moment more for everyone to realize what it means, turning as one to the barrier where Kira and Iba are supposed to be standing watch over Hinamori. The two don’t have time to react before Aizen cuts them down.

“How long?” Shinji snarls.

“How long?” Aizen echoes. “What a funny thing to ask. I believe you’re already well aware the power of my Kyōka Suigetsu is Perfect Hypnosis. At any given time I can control all five of the sense and make you perceive anything I desire.”

“That’s exactly why I’m askin’ ya how long you’ve been using Kyōka Suigetsu!” Shinji demands, diving headlong for Aizen.

“Allow me to ask you this in return: How long have you been under the delusion that I _haven’t_ been using Kyōka Suigetsu?” Aizen counters, bringing Shinji up short. Tōshiro uses the opportunity to charge in, pure righteous fury. Aizen is radiating disappointment as his eye slip closed. “Nothing but openings, every single one of you.”

Aizen is done playing now. He cuts through them all in a matter of seconds, carving a bloody path that leaves her and Rangiku breathless, frozen in place as they fall. Their minds flashing to the last time they’d seen each of them, to when they lost them all for good. Shūhei gets his feet under him, no doubt ready to interfere, but Ichigo quickly knocks him back down.

“Don’t,” she orders harshly. “You’re in no better shape than any of them were.”

As if to support her, a column of flames erupts into the sky as Genryusai rejoins the battle. Ichigo turns to Rangiku who nods. “I have her, start getting the others moved.”

Ichigo offers her a small smile and motions for Shūhei to join her. “Retsu and Hachi are healing Ukitake right now, but we can start moving the others closer so that when Squad Four comes through, they’re all in a centralized location.”

Shūhei looks torn for a moment but nods, disappearing in a flash of Shunpo. Ichigo knows she doesn’t have much time so they work quickly, her focusing on the Visored and he on the Shinigami. As she thought before, the surviving Arrancar are already gone and she breathes a small sigh of relief as she works. When she feels Kensei fall for good, she goes for him next, ignoring as column after column of flame erupts and encircles them. She finds him wiped out in an area that’s been completely demolished and offers a low whistle.

“You really got your ass handed to you,” she says as she stands over him. Kensei blinks up at her, a glare that holds all the heat of a baby kitten lighting his eyes. Ichigo snorts and pulls an arm over her shoulders. “Come on, up you get. If it makes you feel any better, the Soutaicho is the only one still standing on our side.”

“No, that really doesn’t,” Kensei groans out as he gains his feet. “Bunch of pussies.”

“We’ll get through this,” she assures him. “We just gotta hold out for Kisuke to put his genius plan into action.”

“Then he better hurry,” he scoffs.

Ichigo can’t hold back a laugh. “You should know as well as me by this point that Kisuke works in his own time frame.”

When they touch down by Retsu, Genryusai’s flames have been extinguished and he’s fighting Wonderweiss head on. Ichigo lowers Kensei down by Shinji and turns as Shūhei arrives with Soifon. She commits the image of Soifon being carried like a princess to memory before she does a quick headcount, verifying everyone is accounted for on their side. The only one not present is Genryusai and even as the thought crosses her mind, a sudden blast wave of heat crashes against them.

Ichigo watches as Genryusai manages to contain his flames, though the heat is still oppressing in its intensity until it finally dies down. It’s nearly time for the next stage to begin.

“Be careful, Ichigo,” Rangiku warns.

“Always am,” Ichigo retorts, the two sharing a smile as she summons her mask again. “You just focus on the time and remember the plan. I’ll see you on the other side.”


	21. Urahara Appears

Aizen is so focused on Genryusai, on escaping the Ittō Kasō, that he barely senses her in time to react. The moment he lands, Ichigo is ready with a Getsuga, coming at him head on. He manages to dodge once more, avoiding the worst of the attack. She still manages to gouge his shoulder open, her blade biting deep as the Getsuga claims the building under them. She pulls her reiatsu in close, being sure none lingers in his wound, and attacks him again.

This time Aizen is prepared though, avoiding her blow and landing safely on a nearby rooftop. Ichigo follows him readily enough, chasing him with another Getsuga. He’s ready with his shield once more, blowing her attack back and meeting her sword with his own.

“Now, didn’t you say that my blade would never touch you?” Ichigo’s voice is all sarcasm as she grins behind her mask.

Aizen smiles, a puff of air escaping in a laugh. “You have failed to kill me, Kurosaki Ichigo. That was your last chance; I will not leave myself open again.”

“Everyone makes mistakes, Aizen,” Ichigo replies. “You did it once, you’ll do it again. I just have to wait.”

Aizen just continues to smile, the glow of the Hōgyoku spreading under his shirt, spiderwebbed veins creeping out to touch the wound she’d inflicted and healing it. Ichigo growls as he disengages, throwing her back.

“Nice trick,” she says.

“No trick,” Aizen denies calmly. “This is the protective instinct of a servant towards its master.”

He opens his shirt the rest of the way, showcasing the Hōgyoku where it’s fused with him. While she watches, he reaches up to touch the healing wound, humming under his breath as he gazes at her.

“You have developed wonderfully well. Just as I planned.”

Ichigo tightens her grip on her sword. “Plans have a way of going awry.”

“Perhaps, but nonetheless, you encountered Kuchiki Rukia and your Shinigami abilities were awakened, and through your fight with Ishida Uryū, you became aware of your power as a Shinigami. Then, in your fight with Abarai Renji, you learned the power of your own Zanpakuto. You gained a foothold towards Bankai in your battle with Zaraki Kenpachi, and you advanced down the path to Hollowfication during your confrontation with Kuchiki Byakuya,” Aizen summarizes. “In your battle with Grimmjow, you mastered Hollowfication. And it seems that during your battle with Ulquiorra, you gained a power greater than that. Kurosaki Ichigo, all of your battles thus far have played out in the palm of my hand.”

Ichigo doesn’t stop the laugh that bubbles up, Shiro bleeding through once more. “You’re pretty conceited, thinking you have anything to do with how those battles played out. You may have influenced some aspect of how they came about, you can even claim that you’re the reason I got where I am now, but my power doesn’t come from you and those victories you so majestically plotted, they were won because they had to be, not because you planned them that way.”

“Do you honestly think those victories were a result of your efforts?” Aizen smile is acidic honey. “How amusing. Your encounters were not fate or mere coincidences. I believed that you would be the best subject for my research and as such I assisted you in your development.”

“You can keep saying whatever the hell you want, and rephrase it as many times as you want, but it doesn’t change a thing,” Ichigo says. “My powers are my own and how I use them are at the discretion of me and Zangetsu. The only way you factor into this, is in how we bring you down. Nothing else matters.”

Aizen stares her down for several moments and after an inscrutable amount of time, he smiles. “You really are a special being, aren’t you, Kurosaki Ichigo? From the moment of your birth I’ve held great expectations for you. You were the first of a new generation, a new race.”

Isshin joining them cuts off any further conversation, landing squarely between Ichigo and Aizen. “You talk too much, Aizen.”

He turns to Ichigo, closing he distance between them. She lets him, though she’s quick to move out of the way when he tries to head-butt her.

“Not the type of welcome one usually expects,” she says airily, dropping her mask. “But in our family I guess it’s an adequate homecoming.”

Her father gives her one of his usual looks, an over exaggerated mix of prideful and hurt. “What’re you trying to say, Ichigo?”

“If you want him for yourself, all you had to do was say so,” she continues in the same tone. “Just don’t go getting’ yourself killed, Oyaji.”

She doesn’t wait for his reply, disappearing in a flash of Shunpo to get past Aizen. She sends out a Getsuga, cutting through the building and sending their little corner of the rooftop sliding towards the ground. After that, she pays them very little attention, her focus now on Gin who’d been playing spectator until now.

Gin meets her blade gamely, that same enigmatic smile on his face as ever.

“You know, Rangiku keeps telling me that you’re not a traitor,” Ichigo says conversationally when their blades lock. “Kira, too. They both have so much faith in you, and I can’t help but wonder why.”

“Maybe it’s my charming personality,” Gin quips.

“Something about foxes,” Ichigo smiles. “They’re just as dangerous as any other creature, but they’re also wise and cunningly clever and they symbolize protection from evil. That being said, I wonder if your loyalty truly lies with Aizen, or if perhaps a certain pair of blue eyes holds that honor.”

“D’ya remember what happened when we last fought? You came at me in one helluva fury when I cut off Jidanbō’s arm,” Gin says, reiatsu dancing in a mesmerizing pattern, hard for her to get a read on. “I remember thinkin’ to myself ‘what an interestin’ kid’.”

“I remember how blank you were,” she answers in response, remembering how she’d unsettled him before. “When I cross swords with someone, I get a read on what’s driving them to fight me, how it is they view me, what exactly it is that’s in their heart at that moment, things like that. But every time you and I cross swords, I get nothing. It’s like the entire time we’re fighting, you’re not even looking at me. Your mind is somewhere else; focused on _someone_ else.”

She sees him fighting back a blink, can see the muscles in his eyes twitch with the want to open, but he holds it back, his smile widening instead. “Here I thought you were an interestin’ kid, but it turns out you’re just plain creepy.”

Ichigo gives him a flat look, “You have no room to talk.”

“I think I understand pretty well now why Aizen-taicho has taken an interest in you.” Gin tilts his head at her, his fingers dancing on the hilt of his Zanpakuto. “My Shinsō, d’ya know how far it extends?”

“Geez, with you men it’s all about size, isn’t it?” She says with a tired sigh, slipping him a sly look as she goads, “Instead of runnin’ your mouth so much, why don’t you just show me?”

“Oh?” Gin smiles but plays along willingly enough. “This time ‘round, I ain’t gonna hold back.”

“Sounds good to me,” Ichigo grins.

Gin shifts his stance, his eyes slipping open the barest hint as he gazes strait at her. “Bankai, Kamishini no Yari.”

He makes a show of cutting the buildings around them before he aims for her, but Ichigo is ready when it comes. Her blade meets his and she slides under the force of the impact, feet digging into the ground until she manages to bring his sword to a halt.

“What’re you so surprised about?” She taunts playfully at his look. “Did you think a Bankai can’t be stopped by another Bankai?”

She lines her sword with a Getsuga, using it to push his away before she sends the Getsuga gliding down his blade to strike Gin head on.

He blocks it well enough, taking only mild damage. As the smoke is clearing, Gin studies her anew. “You really are a creepy kid.”

“Coming from you, I’ll take that as a compliment,” Ichigo smirks.

“You’re pretty scary. Seems like if I don’t take care of you here real soon, this could turn into a real mess,” Gin says as he studies the damage she’s inflicted. He flicks Shinsō up to his shoulder, the Zanpakuto back to the standard size of a wakizashi. “And now I suppose I’m in a bit of a predicament, ain’t I? You went and stopped my Bankai so easily. I guess I ain’t got no choice but to fight the ol’ fashioned way.”

Gin comes straight at her and she’s ready, dodging as much as she blocks. She remembers his Bankai’s ability and is sure to keep the point of his sword from aiming at her, knowing his Bankai is still active and can expand in an instant. He tries keeping her distracted by talking and she answers on route, her eyes keeping locked on his blade.

When he disengages and jumps back, Ichigo knows it’s coming and ducks before diving to the side to avoid his sword. A trench is cut into the ground, carving straight through all of the rubble and debris. She uses the moment to drive forward, hurtling a Getsuga that Gin is quick to dodge, collapsing Shinsō to move quicker.

“That’s a pretty nice Bankai you got there,” she commends. “I wonder if mine is as easy to read.”

In her mind, Shiro cackles, _Maybe now, but not once it’s fully mature._

Tensa makes a noise of agreement, pride rampant in his reiatsu.

Ichigo smiles at their responses, though it’s cut short when she has to dive to the side to avoid Gin’s next attack. Apparently he doesn’t like it being inferred that his Bankai is easy to read. They engage once more, Gin striking quickly and furiously with such speed that Ichigo is starting to tire some, but she’s loving every minute of it. The give and take of battle, the sound of steel on steel something she’s moderately missed in recent years.

He almost takes her by surprise, smashing her through several buildings when he extends Shinsō. She throws her sword up, knocking the blade off course and narrowly avoiding injury. When Gin calls it back, Ichigo narrows her eyes at him.

“Sneaky little bastard,” she mutters, wiping sweat and dirt from her face. He hasn’t managed to cut her yet, but she’s starting to look a little beat up.

“You stopped that pretty well,” Gin says, voice as sweet as can be. “Ya even managed to not make it look like a fluke.”

“It wasn’t a fluke, you jackass,” she grumbles, narrowing her gaze at him. She wonders why Rangiku and Kira loved this man so much and, for a split second, wonders how mad Ran-chan will be if they fail to save him. Only for a second though; it’s a fleeting thought that she bats away.

“I-Ichigo?”

Ichigo sends her father a flat look, “Mind your own fight, or haven’t you noticed Aizen is doing something freaky over there?”

“Huh?” Isshin turns back to Aizen and lets out a startled noise at the first stage of transformation. “What the hell is that?”

“You’re the one fighting him,” Ichigo retorts. “You should know what’s going on, you idiot!”

“None of this makes any sense!” Isshin defends. “I had no idea what was going on to begin with and then you came in flying in so I haven’t made any progress!”

“I must say, the Hōgyoku is aptly named indeed,” Aizen says, bringing their attention back to him. “This is undoubtedly the power to utterly obliterate the boundary between the ever-separate plains of the divine and the mortal.”

Ichigo smirks to herself moments before she hears Benihime’s cry, crimson slicing through the air and piercing through Aizen.

He slowly turns, his eyes leading the way, to see Kisuke perched on a building overlooking them, Benihime still in her cane form. “So you’ve finally arrived, Urahara Kisuke.”

“It’s been a long time, Aizen-san,” Kisuke greets.

“One hundred years, I believe,” Aizen replies smartly.

“That’s a really extraordinary form,” Kisuke replies, his face shrouded by his stupid hat.

“This is nothing, midway through evolution is always ugly,” Aizen assures, the wound Kisuke inflicted closing over and disappearing altogether.

“Nobody said that you are ugly,” Kisuke refutes. “It seems that you have finally fused with the Hōgyoku.”

“This isn’t fusion, please use the word ‘subdue’,” Aizen corrects, turning to face him directly. “The Hōgyoku you failed to master has just found its new master.”

“Unable to master?” Kisuke’s tone is indecipherable, but there’s a trace of grim humor in his aura. Then, Kisuke always has had a dark sense of humor. “This is true. If you are talking about the past.”

“The past? Aren’t you going to admit defeat?” Aizen asks, just as unreadable. “No, that shouldn’t be the question. Not anymore.”

Aizen disappears in a flash and for all that she knows there’s no reason to worry, Ichigo’s breath stutters, her heart skipping in her chest, as he reappears in front of Kisuke, driving his sword through his chest.

“You have forever lost the chance to master the Hōgyoku,” Aizen says, reiatsu radiating pride before it’s suddenly replaced by surprise as Kisuke’s form melts into that of a balloon and pops.

Kisuke appears behind Aizen, placing a hand against his back in a seemingly taunting touch. Aizen glances over his shoulder, reiatsu changing to irate chagrin mixed with bemusement as he realizes the ploy and Kisuke uses Rikujōkōrō to entrap him.

Kisuke retreats to a safe distance and Aizen smirks, following him with his gaze. “I’ve seen this device in Yammy’s battle report. How careless of me. I never thought you would use such a cheap trick. So, what are you going to do with me now that you have me bound with such a flimsy Bakudō?”

“This flimsy Bakudō?” Kisuke echoes, full of wry amusement. “What makes you think I would settle for just this one? Bakudō 63: Sajō Sabaku! Bakudō 79: Kuyō Shibari!”

Multiple golden chains of light wrap around Aizen, entrapping him even as Kisuke activates the third, eight blackholes emitting a dark reiatsu form around Aizen with a ninth forming directly over is chest, immobilizing him as Kisuke begins the incantation for a fourth Kidō. Aizen’s eyes widen as he recognizes the incantation, as ten points of energy glowing a mesmerizing pink surround Kisuke.

“Do you think I’ll let you use such a Kidō?” Aizen says. “I can easily–”

“Too late,” Kisuke cuts him off. “Hadō 91: Senjū Kōten Taihō!”

All ten energy points race at Aizen, a devastatingly brilliant explosion lighting the sky as they make impact. Everyone stands around, staring in awe at the sight, watching as the smoke clears away to reveal empty air.

“Aizen-san, it seems you became careless due to your newfound power,” Kisuke says softly.

“You’re right.”

Aizen suddenly appears behind him, almost completely encased by the Hōgyoku. Kisuke whirls around at the voice but he’s too slow.

“Too late,” Aizen strikes out with nothing more than his hand, blood arching through the air as he cuts Kisuke. “I can be careless because there is no more need for me to be otherwise. I can feel the strength of the Hōgyoku in my body. My strength exceeds my older self. I’m now invincible, so I don’t have the need to dodge level 90s Kidō anymore.”

“You’re mistaken. I’m not referring to the fact that you didn’t dodge the Kidō,” Kisuke clarifies. “I’m referring to the fact that the Aizen I knew would never have let me touch him twice unless it was part of his plan.”

There’s a golden flash around Aizen’s wrists and he looks from them to Kisuke in shock. “These are…”

“They’re seals,” Kisuke answers, tilting his hat down to further cover his eyes. He’s a devious little shit, but even he hates using tricks like these. It’s partly because of how the person will die, but it’s also because a part of him likes killing in this way, and he hates that he takes such joy from it. “They seal off the reiatsu vents that every Shinigami has in their wrists. You will be burned from within by your own reiatsu.”

Aizen’s reiatsu starts going crazy, circling around on itself as it’s unable to vent and battling with the Hōgyoku that’s attempting to rectify the situation. It soon becomes too much and there’s an explosion near blinding in its intensity.

Kisuke lands by them, face still inscrutable.

“Urahara,” Ichigo greets him solemnly, her eyes staying locked on where she senses Aizen.

“It’s not over,” Kisuke confirms. “It’d be lovely if something like that was the end of this, since that would mean he was just an ordinary monster.”

“There’s nothing ordinary about him,” Ichigo sighs tiredly.

“Yes,” Kisuke agrees just as wearily. “He will emerge shortly.”


	22. End of the Chrysalis

True to Kisuke’s prediction, Aizen does emerge shortly. He’s completely incased now from head to foot, eyes the dark purple of the Hōgyoku. He dispels the flames surrounding him and disappears in an instant, reappearing just as fast between Kisuke and Ichigo. He doesn’t attack though, simply looks down at his wrist where a gold band encircles it.

“Tricking me into attacking by using a 90s level Kidō as a decoy and then using a specially developed technique to burn me from within with my own reiatsu… If it had been anyone other than myself– no, even if it had been me before I had subjugated the Hōgyoku, then this battle would have ended in that instant. Unfortunately for you, the Hōgyoku you created far exceeds your comprehension.” Aizen imbeds his sword in the ground and plucks the golden rings from his wrists, the Kidō dissolving into thin air. “This technique which you no doubt devised solely for the battle with me, has not affected me in the least.”

Aizen and Kisuke stand there staring at each other, everything at a standstill until Kisuke brings up Benihime and unsheathes her.

“If techniques fail, you turn to your sword?” Aizen muses as Benihime transforms to her Shikai. “Very well.”

Aizen reclaims his sword, he and Kisuke squaring off. Isshin is the first to make a move, going in for a surprise attack while Aizen’s back is seemingly open. Aizen blocks the attack though, foot coming up to catch the blade and parrying the attack as he twirls around to block Kisuke’s sword with his own, his leg coming back up to kick at Isshin who barely blocks with his forearm.

Aizen knocks them both away and they go willingly, activating the Kidō chains they’d placed at his wrist and ankle, pulling them tight and holding him still for Yoruichi who comes crashing down from above and starts pummeling him into the ground. Dirt and debris fill the air at the force and vigor of the attack. As it clears it reveals Aizen imbedded in the ground, Yoruichi crouching over him.

“Well?” She quips, eyes hard. “I thought you’d at least–”

Kisuke picks up on the fact that Aizen isn’t down yet, his reiatsu spiking in concern. “Yoruichi-san! Get away from there!”

Reiatsu blasts up from Aizen, the sheer power of it enough that Yoruichi could’ve lost her leg if not for the anti-hierro armor Kisuke had made for her. As it is, the armor covering her left leg shatters and Yoruichi flips away, retreating to crouch by Kisuke. Aizen climbs back to his feet, turning to face them.

“Is something the matter? You’re not done already, are you? Quickly, reveal your next trick. I will shatter them one by one until the very last one has gone to waste.” A well of dirt is spouting into the air from Aizen’s blast and he calmly steps away from it, approaching Kisuke and Yoruichi. “The number of methods you have crafted to defeat me is proof of your dedication and your power. By that some token, they represent the sum total of your hopes. Therefore, It is my duty to crush each and every one of them. So reveal your next trick, Urahara Kisuke, Shihōin Yoruichi, and Kurosaki Isshin.”

Ichigo watches from her position, eyes taking everything in. Aizen is toying with them all anew, letting them wear themselves out and simply biding his time before the chrysalis stage reaches its end. Then again, Kisuke is biding his own time as well. The playful bickering, the devious looks, they’re all to buy them time so everything can fall in place.

“Is that a good idea?” Gin says slyly from directly behind her. “Y’re beggin’ for a stab in the back.”

Ichigo doesn’t so much as flinch, her eyes still tracking the others. “You would’ve already done it if you were gonna do so.”

“You really are a scary kid.”

“Why don’t we take a break and get our breaths back?” She suggests. “There’s no use in getting embroiled in the fight going on right now.”

Gin makes a low noise interest. “Ya admittin’ defeat already? Can’t say I blame ya. I’ve been with Aizen for a long time and this is the first time I’ve seen somethin’ like this. Well, I suppose that’s a given since he went and absorbed the Hōgyoku when I wasn’t lookin’.”

“I won’t admit defeat until I’m well and truly dead,” she denies. “I just know that Kisuke has something up his sleeve. The three of them have something in mind and I’d just be getting in the way of that. But it does make me wonder, seeing how easily he’s fighting them off, how do you think you’ll fare when you expose yourself? Do you think you’ll be any better off than the three of them?”

“Oh? Do you think you can beat the person who took out those three?” Gin asks, amusement clear in his voice. “You ain’t a soldier or a Shinigami or a Hollow, you ain’t even human. What makes you think you can beat someone like him when ya don’t even know what the hell you are?”

“What I am doesn’t matter,” Ichigo scoffs. “The only thing that matters is who I am.”

“And just who are you?”

“Do you know what Ichigo means?” She asks softly. “It means ‘one who protects’. My friends, my family, Karakura, Soul Society, I protect them because I’ve chosen to and Shiro and Ossan lend me their powers so I can do just that. I won’t let that go to waste by letting everyone die and I won’t repay them by acting like a coward or letting myself get killed.”

Ichigo is only mildly surprised when they lapse into silence, Gin claiming a piece of rubble to sit on and watch the fight. It isn’t much longer at all before Aizen obviously tires of the game and takes all three of his opponents out in a flashy show of power. She watches as Kisuke, Yoruichi, and her father all comes crashing to the ground and Aizen approaches her and Gin at a measured pace.

His gaze drifts between them and Ichigo’s hands clench into fists, knuckles going white over the hilt of her sword. He turns his attention to Gin who is quick to regain his feet. “Open a Senkaimon; we are going to the Karakura Town in Soul Society,” he instructs, already moving away. “There is no need to destroy the remaining pillars. If we’re going to take the Royal Palace, it will be much more convenient to create the Ouken in Soul Society.”

Gin starts to follow Aizen but slows when he notices Aizen’s encasement starting to crumble away.

“Aizen-taicho?” He calls questioningly.

Aizen pauses, taking in his current situation. “Yes, it seems that the chrysalis period has ended. How fortuitous. I will be able to see the fall of Soul Society with my own eyes.”

He turns to them as the last of encasement around his head crumbles away. All of the damage Kisuke and the others had inflicted is completely gone, his hair has lengthened down to his waist, looking entirely too much like a mullet, and his eyes are those of the Hōgyoku, the sclera a dark purple and his irises a pale silver-lavender.

Gin takes the change in stride, moving around Aizen to open a Senkaimon. Aizen turns to her one last time, “I will leave you here. There will be plenty of time to devour you after all of this is over.”

Ichigo waits as the Senkaimon closes, her reiatsu stretching out to touch against everyone in the Human World and making sure they’re still alright. Retsu has called her Squad in and they’re hard at work now. She senses as Rangiku opens her own Senkaimon, going to the real Karakura Town to lay in wait. This round of the game has almost come to a close.

“Ichigo!”

Isshin is slowly struggling to push himself up to his feet. “What’re you just standin’ there for?” He demands. “Open a Senkaimon!”

Ichigo shakes her head, a smile tugging at her lips as she moves to help her father stand.

He slings an arm over her shoulders, “Let’s go. We’re gonna protect Karakura Town.” When she doesn’t answer quickly enough for him, he head butts her and pulls her in closer and she lets him. “Didn’t you hear me? I said we’re gonna protect Karakura Town!”

Ichigo sighs, her eyes tracking towards where Kisuke and Yoruichi are playing possum, both just lying and trying to catch their breaths. “You know as well as I that at the stage I’m at right now, I don’t stand a chance against Aizen; not with his reiatsu at the level it is now.”

Isshin pauses from where he’d been gearing up to rant at her. “I see. So you really can sense his reiatsu.” He drops his arm from her shoulders and steps around her. “Let’s go.”

Ichigo joins him, knocking shoulders with him. “Open the Senkaimon, Oyaji. Oi, Urahara-san, you better not be late or I’ll kick your ass next.”

She feels his surprise mixed with amusement before she steps through the gateway and into the Dangai. She and Isshin race through, careful of the currents, before Isshin seems to realize the Kōtotsu is gone. He comes to a halt and calls for her to do the same.

“I can’t sense the Kōtotsu,” he explains.

“Aizen must’ve done something to it,” she shrugs.

“If things carry on like this it could prove to be a bad thing, but right now it’s a blessing,” Isshin says. “This place is called the Severed World because it’s a place where time and space are cut off from both the Human and World and Soul Society. The Kōtotsu exists to prevent anyone from staying here for too long, but it’s not here now. Here, I can teach you.”

Ichigo’s eyes go to her feet, her fingers aching from clenching her sword too tight. This is a moment that has haunted her dreams since the first. She has to force her throat to work to get out the question he’s expecting. “Teach me what?”

Her father’s eyes are sad and haunted in a way she hadn’t noticed last time. “Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō.”

Ichigo sighs again, still not meeting her father’s gaze. “Time flows differently here, it’s more compacted, which makes it the perfect place to learn,” she agrees. “But even without the Kōtotsu, there’s still the Kōryū to contend with.”

“Soul Society had no means of stopping of the Kōtotsu, but there is a way to stop the Kōryū.” Isshin pulls out four forked blades, throwing them into the wall. He loops the connecting ropes around each of his wrists, pouring his reiatsu into them to stop the current. “It’s called Kaikyō Kotei. Usually dozens of low-level Shinigami will use a special method to pour their reiatsu into the current and stabilize it, but I can do it on my own. I’ll suppress the Kōryū until my reiatsu is depleted. I reckon I’ve got enough for about two thousand hours. That’s roughly three months.”

“Three months here will equate to an hour out there,” Ichigo summarizes, saving him from explaining further.

“Exactly. Use that time to get it out of him,” he tells her. “You’ve got to get the essence of the Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō out of that Zangetsu of yours.”

Ichigo looks down at her sword, the sword that’d been Zangetsu to her for a time. She has to admit, it’s been insanely weird to hold the lithe sword once more. For all that this is the form Zangetsu had taken at the time, she can’t think of it that way. To her, it’s just a blade and dropping into Jinzen with it doesn’t feel right.

She stabs the sword into the ground in front of her and drops into a meditative pose, her breathing evening out. She drowns out her father and in seconds she’s in her inner world once more.

Her inner world has evolved with her, just as Zangetsu has. As she’s matured, as she’s experienced more and more, her inner world has changed and altered as well. It started as a vast city of horizontal skyscrapers that was plagued with rain. During the first Winter War, it’d changed to a replica of Karakura Town that’d sank into a sea of despair.

Shiro stated flat out that he preferred the skyscrapers because there were more places to hide and he used to joke that while he hated the rain, he loved when it flooded. She thinks it’s partially because if it’s flooded, it’s obviously not raining anymore.

Looking around now, she sees her world hasn’t changed much since she’s come back. The ground to her left is covered in the sands of Hueco Mundo, an ocean of clear blue takes the place of the sky to her right, and between is a twilight sky filled with the squat modern buildings of Karakura mixed seamlessly with the towering tradition of Seireitei. The weather changes from visit to visit, today the wind is howling between the buildings, kicking up sand and causing the sea to flow in choppy waves, crashing against the taller buildings, but overall it’s calm.

Ichigo is still glancing around, trying to get a read on the atmosphere, when there’s a sudden chill behind her and she whips around, sword coming up– _her_ sword, she marvels– to block the blade aimed for the back of her neck. She scowls, eyes traveling from the blade locked with her own up to Zangetsu who is grinning widely.

“What the hell was that for?” Ichigo growls, shoving him back and putting some distance between them.

“What, we have two thousand hours to spend together,” he grins, fangs flashing. “How’d you think we were gonna spend it?”

“Maybe catching up on sleep?” She offers glibly. “Or strategizing what the hell to do once this is over? Or maybe just spend some time together _not fighting_ since we’re essentially going to be separated for the next seventeen months?”

“We have a bit of time before that time comes,” Zangetsu waves. “And if this is the last chance we get to fight for the next year an’ a half, we should make it count, ne?”

Ichigo narrows her eyes, not sure if it’s Shiro or Tensa talking right now. Given how similar the two are, it’s probably both. “I didn’t come here to fight, dammit.”

“Too bad,” he cackles, and this time it’s all Shiro. “You gotta use the Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō again, that means you gotta get it outta us. And don’t go thinkin’ it’ll be the same as last time.”

He fires off a Cero and Ichigo curses as she dives out of the way.

“One of these days, Hollow, I’m gonna forget how much I like you,” Ichigo grumbles.

“Promises, promises, Joō,” Zangetsu continues smiling. “Best be ready. I ain’t goin’ down all easy like.”


	23. Fierce Fighting Conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost the end T.T  
> As ever, comments and kudos are the breath and soul so please contribute!

Ichigo’s eyes snap open, her heart stuttering as it jumps back to its regular pace. A glance at her bracelet shows another stone has broken and her reiatsu creeps out of her pores, crawling along her skin and reshaping to adhere to her new limits. Her hakama bleed away, melting into her kosode that wraps around her more securely, resembling a yukata more than anything.

Her blade changes as well, the arms of the guard extending out and slimming down, reminiscent of her Fullbring, the blade seeming even darker. When Ichigo grasps the hilt, an armored glove encases her right hand, going midway up her forearm where a chain begins winding its way up her arm until it is left trailing from over her shoulder. The sleeves of her kosode tear away and a matching glove covers her left arm from her hand up past her elbow. The sword still feels off to her, and it’s literally part of her now, but it’s a step closer.

Ichigo glances at her father who is close to passing out, his reiatsu weak and on the verge of burning out. A quick check tells her where everyone is in both worlds, the only dead zone to her senses is the Visored warehouse. Everyone is more or less in good shape, the only person in any real danger right now is Gin. Ichigo lets out a forlorn sigh and scoops her father up, using a burst of Shunpo to leave the Dangai.

She pauses for a moment to breathe in the clean air of Soul Society. She’d been here just last week, but her Soul Society and the one of this time are vastly different. Nostalgia rises in her chest and she forces it down. Her senses extend once more, confirming Ryūken is awake and standing watch over her sisters outside while Kon sits in the room with them. She can’t sense Tessai at all and can only figure that Retsu or Hachi requested his assistance at the warehouse, leaving Ururu and Jinta standing watch over the shoten.

Ichigo takes off the moment she senses Rangiku’s reiatsu spike, fear and loss weighing heavily. She lands behind Aizen, her eyes taking in the too familiar scene. Her friends are lining the street a short distance away, Gin laid out and dying on a piece of wall, Rangiku silently crying over him as she tries to infuse and stabilize him with her reiatsu. Aizen stands on his own, eyes impassive as he holds his sword ready to strike.

The moment she senses her, Rangiku turns to Ichigo with pleading eyes. Ichigo drops her dad and flashes beside Rangiku, kneeling by Gin. She takes in the damage, her eyes tracing over the missing arm and the slash across his torso, the scent of too much blood tainting the air. Gin blinks up at her slowly, eyes cloudy but still sharp and assessing.

“You’re lucky Rangiku loves you as much as she does,” she says softly. “If you break her heart again, I will take you to Hell myself.”

Ichigo places a hand on his chest, pushing her reiatsu into him. While she’s not skilled enough to heal him, she can use her reiatsu to cover the wounds and stem the flow of blood and she can bolster his reiatsu enough that he’ll have the strength to make it to Orihime.

The moment she’s sure he’s stable enough, she steps back and pulls out her last cube. She tosses it at them, chasing it with a shot of her reiatsu. Before the two disappear completely, Rangiku sends her a look full of gratitude and Ichigo dips her head in acknowledgement. Once they’re gone, Ichigo glances toward her friends.

“You guys stay there,” she instructs them quietly. “Just stay right there for a bit.”

“Kurosaki Ichigo,” Aizen calls, bringing her attention back to him. “Are you really Kurosaki Ichigo?”

Ichigo’s eyes travel over him, taking in the new addition of wings and the hole in his chest where the Hōgyoku is proudly on display. Her eyes linger on the jewel for a moment, her chest throbbing as she watches the different hues swirl around inside.

“If you really are Kurosaki Ichigo, then I am disappointed,” Aizen continues when she doesn’t answer. “I don’t sense a modicum of reiatsu from you. Even if you were suppressing it, sensing absolutely nothing is impossible. You have failed at evolution. You have failed to grasp the final chance I bestowed upon you.”

Ichigo nearly snorts, Zangetsu cackling in her mind. _The idiot has no idea_.

“Let’s change location,” she offers instead. “I don’t want to destroy Karakura any more than you already have.”

“A pointless proposal,” Aizen says. “Such words are reserved for a being who is capable of challenging me.”

“Your voice, it annoys me,” she comments, cutting him off.

She doesn’t give him time to reply, grabbing him by the face and taking them to the familiar mountain valley. She comes to a smooth stop and releases Aizen, watching with traces of amusement as he continues sliding several meters.

Ichigo gives him a moment to gather himself.

“It’s time to end this,” she says. “Are you ready to begin, Aizen?”

Aizen looks up at her from where he’s kneeling in the dirt, eyes trying to burrow into her very soul. He smiles to himself as he gets to his feet. “I see. I understand now, Kurosaki Ichigo, the reason why you no longer have reiatsu. You did not lose it, you discarded it. I don’t know how you achieved this, but you’ve converted the entirety of your reiatsu into raw physical power for your spiritual body. It enhances everything from your muscular strength, to your footwork, your grip, your throwing ability, and your running speed. In exchange for drastically improving every facet of your physical abilities, you have cast aside your reiatsu.”

Ichigo tilts her head to the side. There’s no trace of a smile, but she can feel Zangetsu’s smug humor. “You got all of that from a single interaction?”

“You have accepted that you cannot challenge me in terms of reiatsu,” Aizen continues complacently. “Nevertheless, it is time for you to despair. I will teach you that even your last, best hope, cannot grant you power comparable to mine.”

Aizen’s wings spread out behind him and Zangetsu sniggers in her mind. _Idiot looks like a demented butterfly. Let’s tear his little wings off one by one._

Aizen disappears in a showy flash of light, his reiatsu blinking out in an instant before it reappears behind her. Ichigo is moving the moment she senses it, blade coming up to deflect Aizen’s. The resulting shockwave is enough that the ground under them crumbles and the reiatsu that glides from her blade is enough to slice through the nearby mountain, creating a flat plateau as the top half is reduced to dust.

“Nice block,” Aizen commends her. “But you must be surprised.” His eyes track to the destroyed mountain. “Through a single swing of my sword I can reshape the earth. This is the level of power I have attained. To tell you the truth, I had not expected my power to rise this high. I am happy, Kurosaki Ichigo. Thanks to you, I will be able to test the power that comes from transcending both Shinigami and Hollow to my heart’s content.”

He darts forward and Ichigo is ready, blocking and parrying his blows in turn. She hardly moves from her spot, watching as the terrain around them is rewritten with each blow. She plays along, drawing things out while she waits for Kisuke’s Kidō to take effect. It’s when she feels a Senkaimon open that she knows it’s time to move things along.

At Aizen’s next attack, Ichigo dodges which is effective in drawing him in. He pushes in close, their swords interlocking.

“It is most curious that both of our evolutions culminate in the Zanpakuto being fused with our right arms in such similar ways. Perhaps this is a Zanpakuto’s true form?” His eyes drag along her arm, taking in the new form. He smiles. “I see now that our evolutions belong to different worlds after all. If I but wish it, I can shatter your sword with a single strike.”

He’s swinging his sword before he’s even finished his sentence but Ichigo is ready just as before. Her hand comes up and she catches the blade with ease, the sudden stop and the force of their reiatsu colliding enough that the ground behind her buckles and is blown away, leaving them standing at the edge of a cliff.

Ichigo can practically taste his surprise. “Is it really that hard to believe that I can stop your sword?” She tilts her head, “Does this scare you? Not knowing what it is that has just happened?”

Aizen laughs, but she can hear the tremor of unease. He pulls back, retreating a safe distance. “Do not let your momentary victory drive you to conceit. Your physical strength merely exceeded mine for a brief instant. Such miracles can occur from time to time. To ensure no more miracles occur, I need only to utterly destroy you with Kidō!”

Ichigo watches impassively as he starts reciting the incantation, dark energy collecting around him. The gravity around her increases drastically but she ignores it.

“Hadō 90: Kurohitsugi!” The energy starts boxing her in, walls of black rising around her and glowing a heavy purple as the gravity becomes even denser. “A perfect Black Coffin chanted by a being that has transcended both Hollow and Shinigami. A gravitational torrent capable of distorting space-time itself! A being like you could never even hope to understand it, Kurosaki Ichigo!”

Ichigo glances around, eying her ‘prison’. If a 90s Kidō didn’t work on him, she doesn’t know why he’d think it would work on her. Hubris, perhaps. She waves her hand dismissively, reiatsu arching in its trail and cutting through the barrier, blowing a hole and shattering the Hadō.

“For a genius, you’re a little slow on the uptake,” she states in a detached tone. “I didn’t cast aside my reiatsu to boost my physical abilities; my abilities are a result of a boost in my reiatsu. You can’t feel it because that’s just how different our levels are right now.”

She flashes in front of Aizen, her sword carving into his flesh from shoulder to hip. He disappears in a shattering of light, reappearing on a cliff above her. Ichigo can’t help the uptick of her lips as she turns her head and looks at him from beneath the strands of her hair.

She taunts him, “Just now, why did you retreat from me?”

Aizen glares down at her, his hand shaking in anger. “I see. Are you pleased because you caught my sword? Are you pleased that you shattered my Kidō? Are you pleased that you manage to wound me?” The wound starts bubbling up as it seals over and heals itself. “Do not be so conceited, human!”

His anger is tangible, bolstering his reiatsu and stressing his body even more. The shard in his forehead cracks and bursts open to reveal a black eye with a white pupil. Blood drips like a tear and his face starts cracking before he’s suddenly engulfed by a column of light, reiatsu running rampant around them as he evolves once more. Ichigo watches detachedly as the column cracks and shatters, blood gushing out and drenching the cliff as Aizen’s new form is revealed.

He’s crouching on the ledge, body encased in white, his wings more angular and each headed by a chomping mouth. His feet and left arm are covered in a thin black fur and look more like claws, his right hand transformed into a blade of black. It’s like the flesh of his face has been pushed to the side to reveal a monstrous face of smooth black, all three eyes a blank white that match the line of fanged teeth that is now his mouth. Her mind distantly supplies her with an image of a grotesque gargoyle and she hears Shiro’s cackle at the thought.

“I see.” Aizen straightens from his crouch. “So you will not allow it after all, Hōgyoku? For me to be defeated by a mere human!”

One of the mouths opens, reiatsu gathering in an attack reminiscent of a Cero that it slings at Ichigo. She brings her arm up, activating her Blut and creating a protective barrier of reiatsu before the orb of reiatsu impacts. She’s surrounded by fire, the heat dancing along her skin and scorching her uniform. She bears through it, gritting her teeth when her glove breaks apart and her arm is lightly scorched.

When the fire begins clearing, Aizen is waiting. “So the damage from my attack only extends this far. But your left arm will certainly not be of much use anymore.”

Aizen charges forward, grabbing her by her throat and dangling her over the deep shaft his attack had carved into the earth. His wings come out to surround her, the heads aimed and primed for attack. He thinks he has her cornered and at his mercy.

“Can you hear me, Kurosaki Ichigo? It is true that you temporarily broke through the barrier between Shinigami and Hollow and became a transcendent being. But now you have lost that power and are a mere shadow of what you were before. There is no merit even in consuming and analyzing you as you are now. Instead, you will meet your death at the hands of the truly transcendent one. By destroying you, I will bid an eternal farewell to the vulgar essences of the Shinigami and Hollow. Prepare to die, Kurosaki Ichigo!”

“You think I’ll die,” Ichigo smiles as she tilts her head down to meet Aizen’s gaze coolly, “from something like this?” Ichigo lashes out with her sword, breaking his hold on her and driving him back. “I am so sick and tired of hearing your voice and listening to your logic. It’s time to end this.”

Ichigo brings up her sword, placing her left hand on her right forearm and channeling her reiatsu into the blade. “It’s time to show you the Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō.”

By all rights, she can’t use the Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō, but luckily she has the power herself and Zangetsu is devious enough that they can fake it. He’d still made her work for it of course, but she’s come to expect that of him.

Reiatsu bursts out of her, the white and blue of Ossan Zangetsu mixing with touches of black as Shiro lends just a touch of his own power. It swirls around her in a cascade of power, the reiatsu dancing and spiraling through her as it fuses with her. Her reiatsu latches onto the familiar feeling, embracing the other and assimilating it.

She can’t turn into Getsuga again, but then again no one in this time knows how her Getsuga should look either. Instead, her and Zangetsu’s three forms blend into one. Her hair lengthens to her waist and white plating covers her from the waist up, coming up over her jaw and covering the lower half of her face like a mask. Her arms are left bare, Shiro’s markings dancing along the exposed skin. Her eyes and markings are the blue of Ossan, her hair darkening to match his, and her shihakusho has changed to a cloak of pure reiatsu, covering her from the waist down.

“Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō, when used, takes all of your Shinigami powers.” Ichigo explains as she pulls the reiatsu in close and eyes it as it streams up around her and envelops her right hand, black shaded in blue. “The thing that makes it ‘Final’ is that it leaves you a mere human.”


	24. Silent Victory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end and seriously, I hate the original timeline. SO. MUCH.  
> But at the same time I kinda adore it? That might be Stockholm Syndrome kicking in though...  
> 

“This is ridiculous!” Aizen denies harshly. “It could never happen! A mere human could never surpass me!”

Ichigo raises her hand, black and blue flames streaming out to create a sword of midnight that she brings down sharply, whispering, “Mugetsu.”

Midnight colored flames arch high into the air, a wall of endless night that races towards Aizen and blots out the sky as an explosion encompasses them. There’s no loud blast, it all happens in absolute silence, a wintry chill filling the air.

When the flames dissolve and fade away, Ichigo’s eyes trace over their battle ground. She finds Aizen collapsed several kilometers away, his breathing heavy and labored and his body scorched and nearly bisected into two.

 _I think we used a little too much_ , she thinks a little self-consciously.

Tensa huffs, _I think we should have used more._

Ichigo snorts at her spirit and lands by Aizen. Even as she watches, his body heals itself, though it’s at a more measured pace than before. When he’s healed, Aizen struggles back to his feet, his ‘evolution’ already starting to unravel. His wings are gone, as is his hole, and his face is mostly normal once more, though it’s the pale white of a Hollow. His left eye is the purple and lavender of before, while the right is still pure white and there are remnants of teeth lining the right side of his mouth.

Once he’s on his feet again, Aizen looks down his nose at her, as superior as before. “Kurosaki Ichigo, you have lost. Behold, my Zanpakuto is disappearing.” He raises his right hand to show his sword which is indeed disintegrating. Her heart aches for the loneliness and despair the sword is emitting, though Aizen is deaf to it. “You of all people must understand what this means. The Hōgyoku has determined that I no longer require a Zanpakuto! I will be like you, who became one with his Zanpakuto and its powers! No, I will eclipse you, who will soon lose those powers, and conquer heights far beyond your imagination! You’re finished Kurosaki Ichigo!”

His words are suddenly cut off when Kisuke’s Kidō finally activates, a red dagger of energy sprouting from his chest. It’s quickly succeeded by nine more, forming a cross that spans his torso.

“What is this?” He demands in mad confusion. “Is this Kidō? When could it have...?”

Ichigo feels Kisuke land behind her. “Seems like it’s finally activated.”

Aizen turns to him, anger spiking in his reiatsu. “Urahara Kisuke, is this your doing?”

“Yes. I concealed this Kidō within another one and implanted it in your body before your transformation was completed, when you were the most vulnerable.” Kisuke admits, but there’s no triumph in his eyes or his reiatsu, just resigned acceptance. “It’s a sealing technique. I determined that if you fused with the Hōgyoku, killing you would become almost impossible. So I developed a new Kidō designed specifically to seal you.”

“Is that so?” Aizen sneers. “Then I will have to disappoint you! Behold, I am about to attain an even higher level of evolution! Do you truly believe that such a pitiful Kidō has the power to seal me?”

His reiatsu finally reaches its limit, the Hōgyoku deciding once and for all that Aizen isn’t truly ready. Once his Zanpakuto is gone, the white encasing that covers his skin breaks, dissolving away along with his excess hair. Every evolutionary quirk is gone, leaving him his normal body. The only sign that remains is his left eye that’s still purple and lavender. Aizen stares at his flesh and blood hand in disbelief.

“What is this?”

“It is the will of the Hōgyoku,” Kisuke answers. “The reason that the Kidō I implanted in you has finally triggered is that you have become weak. Thanks to Kurosaki-san.” Ichigo can feel his eyes on her but she’s entirely too tired at this point. She’s at her own limits now, having pushed to the boundaries of her seal. She can already feel her reiatsu wavering, weakening as her stores are depleted. “It could trigger because she battled you and managed to push you to your limit.” His gaze returns to Aizen. “The Hōgyoku no longer recognizes you as its master.”

“This is ridiculous!” Aizen denies. “It could never happen! It could never–”

The next stage of the Kidō activates, the energy blasting out of Aizen’s back, each point resolving into a sword that was pierced clean through him. Aizen doubles over under the weight and sudden onslaught of pain, energy creeping up and spiraling around him as it climbed higher and higher.

“Urahara! Urahara Kisuke! I despise you!” Aizen declares angrily. “Why, when you possess such an intellect, do you not act? How can you stand to submit to that thing?”

“That thing? Are you referring to the Spirit King?” Kisuke’s eyes close, understanding dawning. “I see. So you have seen it. If the Spirit King did not exist, Soul Society would be divided. The Spirit King is its linchpin. If the linchpin is lost, everything will soon collapse. That is the way of our world.”

“That is a loser’s reasoning!” Aizen denounces rabidly. The energy swords impaling him turn solid and Aizen fights against the bindings as they weave their way up to his shoulders, hands breaking free and tearing them away in chunks. “A winner has to speak not of the world as it is, but of the world as it should be! I will–”

The Kidō bubbles out around him, encapsulating and trapping his upper body before it twines around him, completely encasing him before it spirals up and compresses itself, transforming into its sealed state. Ichigo stares at the seal standing on its three spindly legs. She wonders to herself if a day might come where Kisuke will be forced to seal her in such a machination.

She looks down at her sword hand, opening and closing it as she feels the reiatsu running through her system. She’s sure there’ve been plenty of times where it was so low before, but for the life of her she can’t think of any other than this same day so many years ago.

“Kurosaki-san?”

“It’s weird,” she confesses softly. “My reiatsu is already weakening. I know that the longer I stay in this form, the faster I burn through it. But at the same time, I know that the moment I drop it, my reiatsu will spike and become unstable. I’ll fall unconscious and remain that way while the temporal effect caused by the Dangai is reversed. This time next month, I won’t be a Substitute Shinigami.”

Kisuke comes up beside her, eyes inescapably sad. “You know?”

Ichigo nods, her eyes going to the sky overhead. “Given my levels, I have one month before I become human. I won’t even be able to sense spirits that I could when I was a child; Yuzu will be more spiritually aware than me.”

“Kuro–”

“There are some things I need to take care of before then,” she interrupts. “But I guess they’ll have to wait until I wake up.”

Kisuke falls silent again and she takes a moment to relish in just standing here together.

“Urahara?” She asks some time later. “Can I borrow your haori?”

He blinks at her, not quite understanding the request, but shrugs off his green haori and hands it over all the same. She accepts it with a small smile, slipping it on and pulling it tight around her before she dispels Zangetsu, letting their reiatsu untangle and watching as the black and blue reiatsu dissolves and disappears. Her hair shortens, falling into her eyes as the extra weight disappears, it and her eyes returning to their natural colors.

Ichigo runs a hand through her hair, trying to get it to settle better. It’s almost the length she’s used to, just another inch or so. Her eyes track to the bracelet on her left hand and she breathes a small sigh of relief to see it has survived. There might have been a slight worry that dispelling so much reiatsu in one blast might damage it. Even as she watches, another stone cracks. A quick count assures her it’s the stone meant to break; to keep her from rebuilding her reiatsu.

A team arriving to transport Aizen’s sealing vessel breaks the moment and Kisuke quickly excuses himself to assist them in preparing it. Ichigo chooses to ignore them for the time being, claiming a seat on a nearby bolder and closing her eyes, just soaking in the feeling of being in Soul Society. It will be well over a year before she can allow herself to come back here.

Sometime later Kisuke comes back and Ichigo moves over to make room for him to join her. “Aizen dealt with?”

“His sealing vessel has been delivered to Seireitei. Central 46 will decide how to deal with it soon enough,” he informs her as he sits.

“This is your first time back in over a century,” she comments several minutes later. Kisuke makes a low noise of acknowledgement. “Is it what you thought it’d be?”

He’s quiet for several more moments, eyes still on the sky, before he slowly turns his gaze to her. “Ah. It’s nice to be back. But after so long...”

“The Shoten is home,” Ichigo supplies.

He looks mildly surprised for a second but is quick to hide it as he whips out his fan and waves it in front of his face. “Well, I am but a humble shop keeper. What would I–”

“Urahara?” She interrupts. He turns to her, his joking manner dropping once more. She shakes her head and leans over to rest it on his shoulder. “Don’t ever change.”

Kisuke stills, body freezing at the sudden contact, but it melts away bit by bit as Ichigo holds her position. She’s just so tired. Having her reiatsu restricted to such a degree for so long is trying and it wears away at her energy levels. She knew it would, they’d tested the bracelets to a degree before they’d come back, but nothing to the extent of what she’s used it for here. The varying levels and having to hold herself back on top of what the bracelet already limited, it was all just so wearisome.

“If it’s all the same, I’d rather not stay here,” Ichigo tells him. She can feel sleep creeping in and she knows once she’s out, that’ll be it. Her eyes are already drooping. “No offence, but I’d prefer to stay at either the Visored warehouse or the shoten. I’d rather Soul Society isn’t involved until after I wake up. We can have that discussion then.”

“Ha.”

It feels like nothing more than a blink, but the next time her eyes open, Ichigo knows more than a second has passed. Her energy is still low and she’s still tired, but it’s nowhere near what it was before. When she turns her head, hair doesn’t tickle her neck either. Her reiatsu is still incredibly low, but that’s to be expected.

She tiredly blinks her eyes open, not the least bit surprised to see her friends leaning over her anxiously. Admittedly, Shinji is a bit of a surprise. He’s leaning over her from above, his face entirely too close.

She grabs his face, pushing him away. “No one wants to wake up to your ugly mug.”

“Aw, don’t be like that, Ichi-bouzu,” Shinji grins widely, not the least bit insulted.

“I’ll be however I want,” she grouses as she sits up, sleep still lingering. She glances around at her friends, taking in the lack of bandages. They all look incredibly relieved and Ichigo means to reassure them until she catches sight of Kisuke leaning by the door.

He notices her gaze and is quick to smile from under his hat, “Sorry, Kurosaki-san. I know you said no visitors while you slept, but when Tessai sensed you were close to waking I thought you wouldn’t mind if an exception were made for your friends.”

“That doesn’t explain Shinji,” she teases, keeping her face as flat as possible. Shinji sticks his tongue out at her in response. Ichigo waves, “It’s fine, Urahara. How long was I out?”

Rukia is the one to answer, looking entirely too forlorn. “Seventeen days.”

“Your reiatsu stabilized several days ago,” Kisuke tells her. “We were starting to wonder if you were ever going to wake up, Kurosaki-san.”

“Must’ve been tired,” she yawns. “It’s hard de-aging and having your reiatsu diminished so drastically.”

“Your Shinigami powers are really gone?” Orihime asks, tears in her eyes. She looks close to breaking down and Ichigo feels bad for worrying her.

“Not completely,” she assures them. “But it won’t be much longer either.”

“Do you know how long you have?” Uryū asks, adjusting his glasses, attempting to appear aloof.

She shrugs, “Another two weeks, maybe a bit less.”

“You’re not surprised at all?” Rukia asks, dumbfounded by her easy going manner.

“No,” Ichigo answers calmly. “I knew what was coming. The only real questions were how long I was gonna be unconscious and the exact date my reiatsu will finally run out and the last of my powers will disappear.”

Ichigo stretches her arms over her head, stretching out her muscles. When she doesn’t feel the pull of too-tight skin, she glances down and realizes that she’s still in her spirit form. She rolls her shoulders, feeling a slight pull. She’s going to miss the freedom this form allows. Sighing to herself, she rolls to her feet.

She cautiously extends her senses. “I guess Seireitei wanted to check and see how I’m doing?”

“Unohana-taicho came to ensure you are medically stable and Kyoraku-taicho and Ukitake-taicho came to see how you’re doing,” Kisuke confirms.

“Ne, you sure they’re not just here to be nosy?” Shinji pokes.

Rukia rounds on the blond, already puffing up at the indirect insult to her Taicho, but Ichigo waves her off. “Shinji’s just mad they aren’t here to see him.”

Shinji gives her a flat look. “Like I want to mess with those old farts.”

Ichigo snorts but doesn’t say anything more. She turns back to her friends. “It will take some getting used to, but I’m fine.”

Rukia looks reluctant. “Ichigo...”

“I promise, Rukia, I’m fine,” Ichigo offers her a small smile. “Tell everyone I give my best, okay?”

“Okay.”

 “Guess we better get this meeting done with, huh?” She looks to Shinji who offers a dip of his head.

He stops twirling his hat and slings it back onto his head as he stands. “Alright, let’s go see what they want with ya.”


	25. Epilogue

Ichigo sits on the windowsill, taking in the view and enjoying the breeze. When the door opens, she doesn’t bother to look even as the temperature in the room drops. The door slams and she listens as feet track across the office, the creaking of the roller chair overly loud. There’s a heavy sigh and a rustle of clothing before she hears the click of a lighter and the smell of tobacco and nicotine reaches her.

“Figure the hospital director would be more apt for following the rules,” she teases lightly. “Guess it just goes to show where Uryū gets it from.”

“What are you doing here, Kurosaki?”

Ichigo turns her head, looking at Ryūken head on. “I want you to train Yuzu.”

Ryūken doesn’t react in any obvious manner, just takes another drag of his cigarette. “Why would I do such a thing?”

She reaches into her jeans and extracts a delicate chain bracelet. She holds it out, letting the Quincy charm drop so Ryūken can see it. “Oyaji kept it, just in case. Karin and I are more Shiba than anything, but Yuzu is a Kurosaki. She has a right to her inheritance. Whether she uses it or not will be up to her, but it’s her choice.”

Ryūken lets out a heavy sigh. “So he told you.”

“Not yet,” she corrects him. “But if I wait for him to be ready, things will already have started going down.”

“I’m a doctor, not a teacher,” Ryūken remarks. “And there’s no guarantee she has the ability.”

“We both know she has the potential,” Ichigo snorts.

They lapse into silence and Ryūken finishes his cigarette before he sighs. “Why?”

“I don’t want Yuzu involved in this anymore then she has to be, but I’d rather her be able to defend herself than to chance someone going after her and she be helpless,” Ichigo says. “There’s not always someone around to keep an eye on them.”

“I’ll take it into consideration,” he finally says.

“Guess that’ll do for now,” Ichigo says. She looks back over the city line again, her eyes tracking up to the clear blue sky. “Something is coming, jisan, and it’s not just Yhwach either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end for now.  
> For anyone interested, I'm starting on the new timeline so check out [Broken Respite](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11300250).  
> I'll come back to this series when I've finished Changed Fate so in the meantime be sure to vote on [who to keep around](https://goo.gl/oe8j54) in this timeline.The poll will stay up until the original timeline ends and unlike on FF, you can vote once a day so be sure to check it out.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm including a list of translations here. Translations are in the story, just hover over the word and it'll appear, but for those on mobiles or who don't wanna bother, here they are. I didn't bother with most of the more common words but if there's a word you feel or want me to add, just let me know.
> 
>  
> 
> baachan- The title is actually one used for a grandmother or an older adult one is very close with and typically means ‘granny’. Some view it as a disrespectful title but here Ichigo refers to Unohana, meaning it both respectfully and as a way of saying that she views Retsu as family and not a way of poking at her age.
> 
> bouzu- an affectionate masculine diminutive, how one might address a particularly young niece or nephew. Roughly equivalent to addressing someone with a nickname like ‘squirt’ or in a friendly tone calling them ‘twerp’, or to express mild irritation/annoyance. Shinji tends to use it just be an ass or trying to be cute. Shiro also uses it when referencing the twins; with Karin it’s an endearment, with Yuzu it’s more sarcastic and a way of showing worry/displeasure.
> 
> Fukutaicho- Vice-Captain
> 
> jiisan- a grandfather or older adults which one is familiar with. Ichigo uses this when referring to Kyoraku, joking that jisan and jichan aren’t quite fitting or respectful enough, and refusing to call him jiichan just because he insists on it.
> 
> jisan- an uncle or a man of middle-age. A more familiar and closer form of this title can be jichan. Ichigo tends to use jisan when referring to Ryuuken as a way of respect since he may be family but he’s also her mentor; she uses jisan with Shinji jokingly, saying that they may be close but they’re not close enough for him to deserve the title of jichan. She tends to use jichan when referring to Ukitake, joking that jiisan/jiichan doesn’t quite fit him and that jisan is too formal.
> 
> joō- means ‘Queen’ and is how Shiro refers to Ichigo. While early on it may’ve been a way of poking and needling Ichigo, it’s long since turned into a term of endearment…well, Shiro’s form of endearment, at least.
> 
> me- a derogatory honorific, used when you refer to people, things, or concepts you're a) pissed at, b) deem despicable/inferior. Usually used jokingly or sarcastically. Grimmjow uses it as a combination of all three depending on his mood.
> 
> Nakama- means friend, comrade, or compatriot.
> 
> Ossan- typically a rude or informal form of ojisan, essentially calling one an ‘old man’. Ichigo uses it when referring to the Quincy aspect of Zangetsu.
> 
> Ouken- King's Key; the key to the Soul Palace.
> 
> Rikka- Orihime's spirits, the Shun Shun Rikka
> 
> ryoka- translates to chaos/disaster-bringers; a name Ichigo's group was given when they first invaded Soul Society to save Rukia.
> 
> Shiro- translates to ‘white’ and is how Ichigo refers to her ‘inner hollow’ or the shinigami aspect of Zangetsu.
> 
> Taicho- Captain


End file.
